


Real Men

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Army, Banter, Drama, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Military, Omegaverse, Out of Character, Slow Burn, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Тао начинающий актер. Попав в скандал, он вынужден участвовать в реалити-шоу, став новобранцем в армии. Но очень скоро выясняется, что вместо съемочной группы - фрики-журналисты, а отправляют его в страну с реальными боевыми действиями. Ко всему прочему, командор отряда военных миротворцев Ву, не в восторге, что ему всучили «избалованного парня» и желает вытравить его, доказав, что омегам в армии не место! Теперь для Тао дело принципа утереть нос хамоватому командору и показать, чего он стоит!
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 2





	1. Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст героев: Тао - 21 (22) года, Крису - 34 (35).
> 
> * Поскольку история AU, военные звания в истории во многом отличаются от принятых в нашем.  
> Так полное звание Ифаня - капитан-командор, в реальности было бы генерал-майор.
> 
> * Адаррх - вымышленное государство на Ближнем Востоке с зоной боевых действий из-за оккупации территорий страны террористами.
> 
> * Отличие от частого омегаверса в том, что в повседневной жизни альфы и омеги не ощущают ароматы друг друга. Исключение составляет время течки омег. И то окружающие альфы чувствуют запах выделяемого секрета, действующий на них как афродизиак.  
> «Истинный» запах человека ощущает он сам и его пара.

— Тао! Хуан Цзытао!!! Посмотри сюда!

Идущий по красной ковровой дорожке парень останавливается, оборачиваясь и стреляя в толпу журналистов пылким взглядом подведенных глаз. Лукаво улыбнувшись, заставляя смотрящих трансляцию фанатов течь и визжать, он позирует для фотографов, чтобы позднее проследовать дальше под указания работников церемонии.

Парень наслаждается вниманием публики и её рукоплесканием. Проходя в зону отдыха для участников, Тао здоровается с другими гостями в зале. Его улыбка всё так же обаятельна и привлекательна, отчего альфы не скрывают восторга и восхищения, хотя даже несколько омег любуются его статной фигурой. Хуан достаточно высок и у него хорошо сложенное тело с подкаченными мышцами, смуглая бронзовая кожа, добавить к этому броский белоснежный костюм с черными пятнами, как у леопарда, и становится понятно, отчего его появление привлекло к себе столько внимания. Впрочем, омега приковывает внимание не только фигурой, но и внешностью. Сегодня стилисты постарались на славу, выделив его глаза ярким макияжем, подчеркнув губы достаточно ярким, но не броским блеском и в довесок, уложив волосы так, что его сегодняшний образ выглядел дерзко и соблазнительно.

— А вот и наша новая маленькая звёздочка — Хуан Цзытао!

Омега улыбается, когда к нему приближаются два альфы. Первый — тучный и низкорослый мужчина в черной рубашке, серых штанах и белом шарфе. Второй гораздо моложе и одет в смокинг и галстук бабочку.

— Добрый вечер, господин Ким!

— Рад тебя видеть. Но мы же договаривались, что ты будешь называть меня просто Джуном.

— Боюсь, мне не хватит дерзости так вас называть, — улыбка приобретает лукавые игривые нотки, заставляя его собеседника довольно усмехнуться.

— Ты слишком мил. Но я хотел представить тебя своему другу, — молодой мужчина, наконец, привлекает внимание омеги к своему спутнику, — Режиссер Ван был впечатлен твоей работой в последнем фильме и очень сильно желал с тобой познакомиться.

— Для меня большая честь быть представленным вам! — Тао склоняет голову в легком поклоне, кокетливо улыбаясь, хотя внутри подавляет рвотный позыв, потому что тучный альфа, не стесняясь публики, явно уже не просто раздевает его взглядом в своих фантазиях, но и пристраивается сзади, нагибая.

— Скорее это большая честь для меня. Ваш Чан Цзе из «Последнего свидания» буквально покорил меня. А сцена под дождем растрогала до слёз.

— Рад это слышать.

— Думаю, мы можем с вами обсудить позднее совместное сотрудничество. Уверен, вы отлично справитесь с ролью главного героя в моем новом фильме!

— Весьма заманчивое предложение. Хотя полагаю, стоит обсудить это с директором моего агентства… — стоявший рядом Ким незаметно, но весьма ощутимо, стукнул пяткой ногу Хуана, поспешно добавившего, — Но уверен, он не будет иметь что-либо против.

Ван довольно улыбнулся, но буквально сразу потерял интерес к парню, заметив кого-то за его спиной.

— Что ж, вернемся к этой теме позднее, а пока мне стоит поприветствовать господина Хуна.

Мужчина поспешил прочь, а Тао, улыбаясь, повернулся к оставшемуся Киму и, сохраняя милое выражение, прошипел сквозь зубы так, чтобы его слышал только Джун.

— Я на эту херь не согласен. Я актер, а не проститутка.

Улыбаясь не менее обаятельно, альфа так же тихо прорычал.

— Заткнись, придурок, это твой шанс. Засветишься в его фильме и считай дорога в большое кино тебе открыта с расстеленной красной дорожкой.

— Я всего добьюсь сам, и не буду раздвигать ноги перед всякими жирдяями.

— Тао, солнышко. Ты, разумеется, талантлив, но ты не в том положении, чтобы привередничать. У тебя на счету ещё мало фильмов, в большинстве из которых ты на второстепенных ролях. «Последнее свидание», конечно, привлекло к тебе внимание публики и у тебя появились свои фанаты, но сейчас все ждут от тебя новых громких ролей. Так что не упусти свою звёздную карточку в большой мир кино.

Омега чуть сощурился, подхватывая бокал шампанского с подноса проходившего мимо официанта и сделал небольшой глоток. Ким, тоже взяв бокал, кивнул ему и поспешил удалиться.

Подавляя собственное негодование, Хуан двинулся в противоположном направлении. Сегодня ему стоило завязать ещё пару полезных знакомств, и как бы ему не претила мысль о том, какими путями многие добиваются ролей, но связи, и не всегда дружеские, зачастую были основой для того, чтобы тебе сказали «Да» во время кастинга на очередную роль. В словах Кима была истина, одного таланта может быть недостаточно, но если хочешь добиться признания, нужно идти к цели несмотря ни на что. В конце концов, Ван не единственный влиятельный человек к киноиндустрии, так что Хуан сможет найти другие способы исполнить свою мечту и стать известным актером не только в Китае, но и во всем мире.

* * *

Тао продолжает улыбаться, но губы кривятся, когда ему на телефон приходит смс от менеджера, что он отпустил его водителя и машину, а его согласился подвезти директор Ван. Омега устал после затянувшейся церемонии, и продолжать изображать «Милашку» в первом часу ночи для озабоченного режиссера ему совсем не хочется, но выбора нет. Хуан уверен, что произошедшее дело рук Джуна, радеющего за успех агентства его брата — Ким Минсока, вот только сам директор определенно не пришел бы в восторг от того, что его актеров заставляют раздвигать ноги для развития карьеры.

Дорогой мерседес останавливается на заднем дворе перед омегой. Из него с улыбкой выходит Ван.

— Прошу прощения, что заставил тебя ждать, Тао. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я обращаюсь неформально?

— Честно говоря это немного неловко. К тому же, вы наверное устали после мероприятия, так что я лучше вызову такси, не хочется вас утруждать…

Мужчина усмехнулся, подходя ближе, касаясь локтя омеги и неспешно проводя рукой вниз, до ладони. Ухватив пальцы не сопротивляющегося парня, альфа поднял их и поцеловал. Хуану пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не вырвать руку от отвращения, едва стоило почувствовать влажные губы.

— Мы оба взрослые люди, Тао. Уверен, для твоей карьеры пойдет на пользу участие в моем фильме. Но мне бы тоже хотелось что-нибудь от тебя получить. Ты большой мальчик и понимаешь, что от тебя требуется.

Менее всего омега ожидал, что альфа вновь наклониться к его пальцам облизывая их, отвратительно шевеля языком, при этом сальными глазками заглядывая в лицо Хуана, а затем потянув руку Тао к своему паху. Выдернув ладонь, актер в шоке смотрел на мужчину. Изнутри поднималось негодование и отвращение.

— Руки убрал! Я тебе не шлюха по вызову, понял! Да я ни за что не лягу под твою тушу жирную!

— Ах ты, щенок, — мужчина надулся от гнева, как жаба, зло зашипев, — Да я сделаю так, что тебя ни один даже захудалый режиссеришка снимать не станет! Можешь забыть об актерстве! Навсегда!

— Вы мне угрожать собираетесь?!

— Ты ещё пожалеешь! Ты об этом пожалеешь. Сам приползешь ко мне и будешь умолять отсосать мне!

Рыкнув и яростно сощурившись, Хуан, размахнувшись, влепил мужчине пощечину, сразу вздрагивая, когда сбоку сверкнула вспышка фото камеры. Развернувшись, альфа и омега ошеломленно уставились на стоявшего в стороне папарацци, который вновь щелкнул фотоаппаратом, повторно делая снимок.

Чувствуя, как внутренности дружно ухнули вниз, Тао понял, что, похоже, его дела — дрянь! Но очень скоро стало ясно, что все намного-намного хуже…

* * *

— Что. Это. Такое! Объяснишь?

Минсок кинул на колени Тао, сидящего в его кабинете по другую сторону стола, газету. На первой полосе, крупным планом был запечатлен момент, где он ударяет режиссера Вана. Над снимком жирным шрифтом красовалась надпись: « _ВОЛК В ОВЕЧЬЕЙ ШКУРЕ! Миловидный омега Хуан, наконец, открыл свое истинное лицо, ударив известного режиссера Вана: отца троих детей, гуманиста и филантропа!_ ». Дальше шла статья, в которой описывалось какой ужасный парень Тао, пытавшийся заполучить новую роль предлагая себя известному режиссеру, но когда мужчина отказал ему, парень, рассвирепев, ударил его, и если бы не появившийся журналист, то Ван определенно был бы жестоко избит.

Закипая от злости, омега отбросил газету на стол директора.

— Гнусная ложь! Это он меня домогался! И вообще, если бы не ваш брат, сговорившийся с господином Луном, я бы не оказался в такой ситуации.

Минсок тяжело вздохнул.

— Даже если так, ты должен был держать себя в руках! Пойми, наконец, что у него больше сил и влияния, а ты только недавно нормально дебютировал! Поэтому для окружающих ты до сих пор никто и зовут тебя никак! Даже если мы опровергнем эту статью, поверят ему, а не нам! Ты понимаешь, что это может стать концом твоей карьеры?!

Тао, сердясь и нервничая, прикусил губу. Опережая возможные дальнейшие слова Кима, он выпалил.

— Если что, я не собираюсь извиняться перед этим извращенцем!

Минсок простонал, опуская голову и принимаясь массировать виски.

— Боже! Это моя ошибка. Мне не стоило продвигать тебя как милого и невинного юношу с твоим-то характером.

— А разве с ним что-то не так? У меня нормальный характер.

— Нормальный. Но образу твоему не соответствует абсолютно.

Тао нахмурился. Помолчав с минуту, он напряженно спросил:

— И что? Вы откажетесь от моего продвижения?

Минсок смерил его угрюмым взглядом.

— Я в тебя столько денег вложил, что даже если ты выплатишь мне неустойку, это не покроет расходы компании. Поэтому тебе придется отработать.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я унижался перед Ваном?! — омега не скрывал отвращения.

Побарабанив по столу пальцами, Минсок качнул отрицательно головой.

— Мне надо подумать. Если ты извинишься перед Ваном, то автоматически признаешь свою вину, и это негативно отразится на твоей репутации и на агентстве в целом. Вечером я позвоню тебе и скажу о принятом решении. Действовать надо быстро, поэтому мы напишем статью с опровержением, но придется придумать что-то, чтобы подтвердить твои слова и оправдать действия. В ближайшее время соберем пресс-конференцию по этому поводу.

Тао поджал губы и встал с кресла, сразу склоняясь в поклоне.

— Спасибо! Я буду стараться.

— Да уж, конечно! Прессе пока не комментируй произошедшее.

— Хорошо. До вечера!

Ещё не выйдя из кабинета, Хуан услышал, как Минсок созванивался с главами юридического отдела, отдела связи с общественностью и несколькими другими, оповещая о проведении внепланового собрания.

Добраться до собственного авто на стоянке оказывается не просто. Вокруг толпятся журналисты, фанаты и несколько обычных зевак. Отовсюду слышатся крики, вопросы, в лицо тыкают микрофонами, кто-то рьяно пытается дергать его за одежду. Тао не собирался влипать в скандал, но с его профессией, порой, чтобы на тебя объявили «охоту» достаточно неудачно сделать вдох. Он недостаточно известен, чтобы иметь собственную охрану, а охранники агентства с таким наплывом народа явно не справляются. Менеджер омеги — Ян Лун, альфа средних лет, чувствуя частично свою вину в произошедшем, помогал Хуану пробираться к машине. Захлопнув за ним дверь, Ян занял место водителя и не без труда выехал с парковки.

Стараясь отвлечься, Тао вставил в уши наушники-капельки и включил музыку. Несмотря на желание полностью абстрагироваться, вихрь мыслей не давал покоя и до самого дома омега хмурился, обдумывая свое положение. Он всю жизнь мечтал стать известным актером и вот когда он приблизился к мечте она оказалась под угрозой из-за похотливого, наглого недоальфача!

Припарковавшись перед домом омеги, менеджер вышел первым, оглядываясь вокруг, убеждаясь, что поблизости нет излишне любопытных лиц. Всё-таки место жительства актера им пока удается скрывать, хотя надолго ли — неизвестно.

Тао выходит следом, пряча наушники в карман, направляясь к лифту. Лун идет следом, уже поднимаясь в кабине обращаясь к Хуану.

— Извини, Тао. Не думал, что этот человек окажется настолько бесчестным. Я думал, это будет обычное деловое знакомство, потому и поддержал идею Кима.

— Не переживайте. Всякая публичная личность вынуждена сталкиваться с нападками общества и постоянным давлением. Просто столь скорый скандал стал довольно неожиданным. Я уверен, господин Ким придумает, как его решить.

Альфа кивает, решая сменить тему, чтобы отвлечь омегу от неприятных мыслей.

— Я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть. Что ты хочешь?

— Честно, я не голоден.

— Тебе стоит набраться сил. Меня просили вечером привести тебя в компанию. Может токпокки?

— Хорошо.

Выходя на этаже и заходя в квартиру, Тао предупреждает менеджера, что будет у себя в комнате. Лун кивает, уходя в сторону кухни.

Заваливаясь на кровать, Тао проверяет социальные сети и хмурится. Он, конечно, знает, что во время скандалов лучше не заходить в интернет, но от вредных привычек вроде этой отказываться трудно. Комментарии нетизенов задевают и цепляют, хотя он по натуре не мальчик-цветочек, образ которого у него был до недавнего времени.

Пролистав пару форумов, Хуан отбрасывает телефон, чтобы окончательно не испортить себе настроение. Эти люди не знают всей ситуации, не знают его и вряд ли догадываются о том, какой человек Ван. По сути, им плевать какие последствия несут их слова для него, его карьеры и жизни в целом. Они чувствуют себя борцами за справедливость и потому поддерживают «пострадавшую сторону» не стремясь разобраться, кто виноват на самом деле. Тао утешает себя тем, что когда правда всплывет, эти же люди, сегодня называющие его «тупым молодым мясом» и «с*кой со смазливым личиком», будут говорить, что они всегда знали какой он лапочка и как талантлив. Главное, найти способ, чтобы эта правда была выяснена вовремя, а не тогда, когда от жизни Хуана останется пепелище.

* * *

Минсок постукивает пальцами по столу, о чем-то сосредоточенно размышляя. В дверь тихо стучат, и в кабинет заглядывает Тао.

— Добрый вечер, мне сказали, вы хотите меня видеть.

Ким кивает, жестом указывая, чтобы омега проходил и занял свободное место. Поспешно исполняя указание, Хуан устраивается в кресле, серьезно глядя на директора, в чьих руках не только его карьера, но и дальнейшая судьба.

— Что вы решили?

Минсок складывает руки на столе перед собой, чуть придвигаясь, и внимательно заглядывает в темно-карие глаза напротив.

— Скажу сразу. Всё уже решено и тебе остается только подчиняться!

Тао напрягается, хмурясь, а Ким, с тем же серьезным видом, продолжает:

— Мы сделаем публичное заявление с опровержением статьи о твоей попытке нападения на Вана. А так же выдвинем ему встречные обвинения в домогательстве, списав твои действия на самооборону.

Вопреки ожиданию, слова директора заставляют Хуана насторожиться сильнее.

— Так что требуется от меня?

— А ты, Тао, идешь в армию!

На пару секунд омега выпал, уронив челюсть, но, поспешно подобрав её с пола, недоверчиво переспросил:

— Что, простите?

Вздохнув, Минсок откинулся назад.

— По своим связям я запросил помощь у одного канала. Давно с ними сотрудничаем, к тому же у их главы передо мной есть некоторый должок. Сейчас нам надо изменить твой образ для публики. Теперь вместо милого омеги ты будешь борцом за равенство полов. Этакий образ справедливости, защитник слабых и угнетенных. Публика такое любит, вместе с нашей историей о тебе и Ване это создаст подходящую платформу, но нам нужно подтверждение твоей самоотверженности.

— И поэтому вы решили отправить меня в армию?! Я омега вообще-то!

— И что? — Минсок смотрел на Хуана с упреком, — В современном мире и омеги служат. К тому же, скорее это будет реалити-шоу. Директор того канала о котором я говорил, согласился помочь с условием, что ты примешь участие в их проекте. Они отправляют своего корреспондента на Ближний Восток в корпус какого-то спец. подразделения.

— Вы хотите отправить меня служить в зону боевых действий? — в голосе Тао проскользнули истеричные нотки.

— Не буду врать, Чонде сказал это миротворческий корпус Кореи в Адаррхе* — глаза Хуана едва не полезли на лоб и Минсок поспешил его успокоить, — Но не волнуйся, там тебе ничего угрожать не будет. Военный лагерь, где ты будешь проходить службу, хорошо охраняем, к тому же он находится на территориях давно освобожденных от влияния террористов, и огневая линия находится достаточно далеко.

Переваривая услышанное, Тао потер лоб.

— И в чем именно заключается это реалити-шоу в Адаррхе?

— Оно называется «Real Men», тебе нужно будет проходить службу наравне с остальными военными. Теперь ты у нас боец за равноправие, так что придется показать, что мужчины омеги не уступают мужчинам альфам!

Сильнее всего Тао хотелось схватиться за голову.

— Я что, по-вашему, «G.I. Jane»?!

— Мы не кино в Голливуде снимаем, Тао, здесь всё будет по-настоящему! — заметив панику во взгляде омеги, директор поспешил добавить, — На деле, конечно, у тебя будут поблажки, всё-таки это реалити-шоу, а у него цель создать представление, а не подготовить тебя к войне. Но к испытаниям подготовиться стоит!

Хуан нахмурился, раздражаясь.

— И альтернативы для меня нет, так?

— Как я сказал, этот вопрос уже решен. Поэтому через три дня будь готов отправиться в Адаррх.

Тао готов был застонать, закрыв лицо руками, съехать на пол и забарабанить руками и ногами по полу в капризной истерике. Вот только не в его привычках было так себя вести, да и вряд ли это что-либо изменило. В конце концов, если это поможет восстановить его репутацию и вернет возможность сниматься в кино, он потерпит. Всего-то и нужно представить, что это обычные съемки в фильме об армии. Не съедят и не убьют же его на самом деле в этом Адаррхе. Наверняка руководство канала позаботилось о безопасности участников съемочного процесса, к тому же, у него будет целый лагерь охраны, так что — прорвемся!


	2. Welcome!

Три дня до отправки в Адаррх Тао старательно изображал из себя бравого омегу бойца, что и коня остановит, и в горящую избу войдет, и полки за собой поведет, если нужно. Окружающие отнеслись к новости о его поездке в военный лагерь настороженно и по-разному. Кто-то желал ему смерти, кто-то говорил, что он ненормальный, ибо омеги должны рожать и у плиты стоять, а кто-то переживал, пытаясь поддержать и подбодрить.

В день отъезда Хуан с утра приехал в компанию, чтобы познакомиться со съемочной группой. Минсок нервозно улыбался, убеждая Тао, что всё под контролем и ему не о чем волноваться. Хотя, чем больше он это повторял, тем сильнее омега понимал, что дело пахнет керосином и что-то во всем этом нечисто.

Следом за директором, актер прошел к конференц-залу, где Тао ожидали его новые коллеги. Распахнув дверь, Хуан замер на пороге, нахмурившись.

В длинном помещении с огромным овальным столом и множеством кресел находились двое.

Один из них — длинный худой альфа с волосами до плеч в сером балахоне-безрукавке и черных джинсах-трубочках. Откинувшись в одном кресле, он сидел закинув ноги на подлокотники соседнего, демонстрируя массивные берцы. Залипая в экран телефона, он жутко скалился в безумной улыбке. На накаченных мышцах-банках темнели татуировки. Позади него, привалившись спиной к стене, стоял парень омега, подпиливавший ногти. Низкорослый, с черными коротко остриженными волосами и броской длинной челкой, спадающей на глаза, делающей его похожим на эмо. Рушила такой депрессивный образ гавайская рубашка в разноцветный цветочек и малиновые бриджи.

Попятившись, Хуан нервно обернулся к молчавшему Киму, наблюдавшему за его реакцией.

— Это ещё что за фрики?

Прокашлявшись, Минсок тихо произнес:

— Почему же сразу фрики. Просто журналисты, с которыми ты проведешь примерно ближайший месяц.

— С этими?!

Еще раз обернувшись, Тао вздрогнул, потому что «эмо» вскинул голову, уставившись на него глазами с фиолетовыми линзами. Отстранившись от стены, он что-то бросил «патлатому», который так же посмотрел в сторону актера.

Вновь повернувшись к директору, Хуан нервно выдохнул:

— Может извиниться перед Ваном не такая плохая идея?

— Хуан Цзытао! Ты струсил что ли? — Минсок усмехнулся, а Тао оскорбленно фыркнул.

— Нет, но…

— Может, мы как-то в темпе поедем в аэропорт? — за спиной раздался неожиданно мягкий голос, привлекая внимание актера, — А то опоздаем на рейс! Нам ещё как бы надо поснимать нашего главного героя.

Позади стоял «эмо», за плечом которого высился альфа, выдувавший из жвачки голубой пузырь.

— Конечно, — видя, что Тао залип на жвачке, Минсок постарался разрядить обстановку, — Собственно это и есть Хуан Цзытао, а это репортер Бён Бекхён и Пак Чанёль — оператор.

Лопнув пузырь, альфа махнул рукой.

— Здорово!

Убеждаясь, что его вручают в руки паре двинутых фриков, Хуан нервозно улыбнулся.

— Привет!

— Ну, раз познакомились, поехали уже. Чанёль, сумки забери.

Альфа угукнул, возвращаясь в дальний конец кабинета, где они сидели, закидывая за спину огромный рюкзак и беря в каждую из рук по огромному обшитому металлом ящику с ручками. Теперь этот парень смахивал на терминатора. Не хватало только красного глаза и какой-нибудь фразочки вроде: «Hasta la vista, baby!»

Минсок по-отечески хлопнул Тао по плечу.

— Ну, дальше сам. Я на тебя надеюсь.

— А мой менеджер? И что, кроме них никого больше не будет? А как же гримеры, декораторы, осветители и…

Сбоку послышался смешок. Хуан осекся, тревожно поглядывая в сторону Бекхёна.

— Так, парень, хватит шутки шутить, мы, конечно, согласились на этот цирк, но мы на арену опаздываем.

Нахмурившись, актер повернулся, сурово посмотрев на директора.

— Господин Ким?!

Сжав кулак в подбадривающем жесте, Минсок улыбнулся.

— Ты справишься, малыш! Файтинг!

Впервые Тао заподозрил, что на деле от него тупо пытаются избавиться, сослав к черту на кулички. Тяжело выдохнув, Хуан поправил свой рюкзак и отошел в сторону, пропуская выходившего из конференц-зала оператора.

Как сказал Ким пару дней назад, всё уже решено и оставалось только смириться. Бросив напоследок тяжелый задумчивый взгляд на Минсока, Тао зашагал следом за журналистами, которые шли вровень. Пак вновь надувал пузыри из жвачки, а Бекхён, будто насмехаясь, насвистывал себе под нос «Timmy Trumpet & Savage — Freaks».

* * *

К уже знакомой паре в аэропорту присоединяется шепелявое нечто с радужными волосами, которое на вид даже не совершеннолетнее. На вопрос Хуана, не боятся ли 

они брать с собой ребёнка в Адаррх, Чанёль, впервые с момента их знакомства, произнес:

— Помощник это мой. С техникой помогает, — немного помолчав, альфа глубокомысленно закончил, — …и не только!

Проглотив рвущуюся колкость, что лозунг их канала видно: «Берем только неадекватных с отсутствующей крышей!», — Тао кивнул, представляясь новому члену их команды со своей дежурной улыбкой.

Чанёль оперативно вытащил камеру, поспешно настроил, и Бён кивнул Тао, попросив изобразить нечто горделиво-пафосное, пообещав при монтаже вставить в этот лирический момент что-нибудь до жути патриотичное. Пока Пак снимал, Бекхён не лез в съемочный процесс, наблюдая с суровым видом. Хуан начинает переживать, что что-то не так, но стоит альфе опустить камеру, как «недо-эмо» кивает, поторапливая их с посадкой.

Поспешно проходя регистрацию на нужный рейс, парни занимают собственные места. Рядом с Тао садится помощник Чанёля, а журналист с оператором устраиваются в соседнем ряду.

Придвигаясь ближе, радужный-мальчик, именуемый Сехуном, решил представиться получше, начиная свое повествование обо всей своей подноготной. За время перелета Хуану пришлось выслушать про недавно закончившуюся учебу в университете, стажировку в компании, семью (вплоть до пятого колена), и узнать, как парень переживал перед отъездом, потому что у его собачки был странный стул.

Периодически этот рассказ прерывался ржачем Чанёля, смотревшего на планшете фильм, и загадочными возгласами «Кэбсон!» от печатавшего что-то на макбуке Бекхёна.

Глядя на эту троицу двинутых, Хуан с трудом сдерживался от желания сделать фэйспалм и попросить у стюардессы парашют, чтобы выброситься из боинга.

Когда шасси самолёта касаются взлетной полосы в столице Адаррха, Тао чувствует себя выжатым лимоном и у него до сих пор гудит в ушах от голосов сопровождающих.

В Нарулсе, столице Адаррха, стоит жара. Народу в зале прилета не много. Оно и понятно, несмотря на мнение, что в городе безопасно, приезжать сюда люди не рискуют. Даже в их самолете вместо туристов были только несколько военных, медики и пара беженцев, которые решили вернуться домой, чтобы попытаться начать всё с начала.

Хуан пребывает от себя в шоке и недоумевает, как его угораздило сюда приехать?

Как и в Корее, журналисты снимают его в аэропорту, а после все вместе они направляются в сторону выхода. Пак не расстается с камерой, снимая все вокруг, правда, без особого интереса. В самолете Тао выяснил от разговорчивого Сехуна, что Чанёль и Бекхён уже не впервые прилетают в Адаррх, но до этого они снимали новостные репортажи, а не реалити-шоу и это, честно говоря, настораживает актера и удручает.

На стоянке перед аэропортом их ждет массивный джип-внедорожник. Перед машиной стоит парень в камуфляжной форме с табличкой в руках, на которой выведены имена прибывших. Бекхён выходит вперед, пожимая парню руку, приветствуя. Военный, представившись Ким Чонином, помогает забросить их сумки и аппаратуру в авто, а заодно мимоходом то и дело с интересом поглядывает на Хуана. Представившись, Тао старается молчать, хотя подобное внимание напрягает.

Забившись в машину, компания отъезжает от аэропорта.

Чанёль выясняет, что впереди у них час пути, продолжая снимать местность за окном.

Мимо мелькают покореженные дома и разбитые улицы, один вид которых внушает панику и страх. Несмотря на продолжение военных действий в некоторых регионах, в столице Адаррха выстрелы и взрывы не звучат около полугода. С учетом нанесенного ущерба, восстанавливать Нарулс будут достаточное количество времени.

Машина выезжает за город, где её потряхивает на неровной дороге. Какое-то время еще видны потрепанные боевыми действиями дома, но вскоре они остаются позади. Дорога петляет то среди каменных скал, то через оголенную песчаную местность, более похожую на пустыню. Встречающиеся здесь поселения выглядят не просто бедными, а абсолютно нищими и Тао чувствует внутреннее напряжение с нервозностью. Его гложут сомнения, что здесь он действительно может быть в безопасности.

* * *

Военный лагерь встречает их высоким забором и парой вышек. Бекхён просит Чонина остановиться недалеко от ворот, чтобы они могли войти первыми и заснять приезд Хуана. Ким хмыкает и загадочно улыбается, предупреждая их, что им стоит сообщить о своих планах главе лагеря, который однозначно выйдет их встречать. Прикидывая, что им стоит сообщить главе лагеря, Бекхён просит Чонина заехать через десять минут. Почему-то это ещё больше веселит военного, но он соглашается. Забирая оборудование, разношерстная троица пешим ходом преодолевает оставшееся расстояние.

Покосившись на Кима, Тао решает рискнуть и полюбопытствовать.

— А что не так с вашим командиром?

— С командором? — военный оборачивается, улыбаясь, — Ну, он воюет с восемнадцати лет. В двадцать его контузило. В целом, он отбитый вояка. И предупреждаю сразу, он не в восторге от вашего визита. Но поскольку привезти вас сюда был дан приказ из штаба, ослушаться он не мог. Армии нужны добровольцы, а вы, можно сказать, бесплатная реклама. Прямо манна небесная! Но не для командора. Так что он постарается сделать так, чтобы вы уехали от сюда по своей воле и в кратчайшие сроки.

Поежившись, Тао нервно сглотнул, в воображении рисуя облаченный в мундир шкаф с квадратным подбородком, стальными глазами и заросшей бородищей. Пригладив волосы, Хуан осознал, что, кажется, в плане директора оказалось слишком много промахов и дыр, справляться с которыми придется именно ему.

Ворота вновь распахнулись и омега увидел махавшего рукой Бекхёна, поспешно отбежавшего в сторону.

— Надо же, а они договорились раньше, чем я ожидал.

Заводя двигатель, Чонин поехал в сторону лагеря. Сказанные им слова привнесли в жизнь Тао ещё больше уныния. Если эти фриковатые так быстро сумели договориться с военным монстром, ему от него вряд ли придется ждать что-то хорошее.

Хуан издали пытается разглядеть пугающего командора, но все, что он видит, это выстроившаяся колонна военных, стоявшие в стороне Бекхён с Сехуном, снимавший их машину Чанёль и… Альфа Его Мечты. Высокий, статный мужчина в серо-зелёной форме и сером шарфе. Черные волосы лохматит ветер и Тао просто залипает на этом совершенстве.

Машина останавливается, и Чонин первым выходит из машины. Не отставая, Хуан выбирается следом. Чеканя шаг, Ким проходит к «Идеалу» актера и прикладывает руку к голове, выпаливая отточенным голосом.

— Командор Ву, лейтенант Ким доставил по вашему приказу новобранца Хуан Цзытао!

— Вольно, лейтенант!

Чонин опускает руку, а Тао тихо переваривает услышанное, стараясь сильно не показывать шок из-за открытия, что его «Мечта» и есть контуженый командор. Обходя лейтенанта, альфа проходит к Хуану, замершему от неожиданности по стойке смирно. Взгляд Ву, как темный омут, от которого непонятно что стоит ожидать.

— Добро пожаловать в корейский миротворческий лагерь в Адаррхе, новобранец! Меня зовут Ву Ифань, и я капитан-командор, возглавляющий миротворческие силы Кореи. Сегодня тебе расскажут об установленных порядках и ознакомят с расположением зданий на территории лагеря, а уже с завтрашнего дня у тебя начнутся усиленные тренировки, которые сделают из тебя настоящего мужчину!

Мысленно фыркнув, Тао, вспоминая всё, что ему известно о военной службе, поднес руку к голове, отдавая честь.

— Так точно, командор Ву!

Хуан изо всех сил старается продемонстрировать на лице решительное и волевое выражение, потому что Чанёль снимает его профиль. В свою очередь, Тао не отрывает взгляда от лица Ифаня. Ещё долю секунды назад спокойное выражение сменяется, и командор щурит глаза, пронзая омегу таким взглядом превосходства, что актеру впору почувствовать себя незначительной букашкой, коей его определенно и видит Ву.

— Бойцы! — выражение альфы меняется со скоростью пули, и он вновь являет из себя саму невозмутимость, — Вольно!

Стоявшие прежде ровной колонной солдаты расходятся в разные стороны, Тао, едва заметно, облегченно выдыхает, пока Пак выключает камеру опуская. Разворачиваясь к направлявшемуся к ним Бёну, командор пренебрежительно усмехается.

— Как просили, шоу-приветствие завершено.

— Получилось и правда не плохо, но может, переснимем и сделаем ещё дубль, а то…

— Никаких вторых дублей, — лицо Ву, как каменная маска, и даже Бекхён тушуется под этим жестким взглядом, — Если что-то не смогли снять или не сделали, второго шанса у вас не будет. Вы на моей территории и будет делать всё по моим правилам! Рядовой Хуан, — Тао вновь вытягивается по струнке, понимая, что рано расслабился. Но командор, хоть и обращается к нему, в его сторону даже не смотрит, — Шагом марш за мной! Не отставать!

Омега не успевает что-либо сказать, как Ву уже шагает прочь, а поскольку шаг у него оказывается неожиданно большой, чтобы не отстать, омеге приходится за ним бежать, едва поспевая.

* * *

Весь миротворческий лагерь представляет собой несколько зданий, огороженных стеной и вышками с охраной. Не оглядываясь, Ву двигается между ними, непрерывно произнося:

— Лазарет. Столовая. Склады с вооружением. Не суйся, иначе часовые продырявят твою голову. Корпус командования. Плац. Казармы. Спать будешь вместе с остальными.

Затормозив, Тао возмущенно выпалил.

— Но я омега!

Продолжая идти, Ву холодно бросил.

— Это твои проблемы. Но спишь с остальными в казармах! Хотя если узнаю, что ты вертишь перед солдатами задницей, будь готов к наказанию!

Задохнувшись от возмущения, Хуан поспешил следом, так как командор продолжал вышагивать чеканя шаг так, точно не за ним сломя голову несся взмыленный парень.

— Да как вы смеете! То, что вы глава лагеря, не дает вам право так относиться к подчиненным! Это же… Это дедовщина какая-то!

Альфа резко застыл, остановившись. Бежавший следом омега, не успев затормозить, налетел на него, но Ифаня похоже это совершенно не заботило. Развернувшись на каблуках, он смерил Тао ледяным взглядом, отчего Хуан покрылся мурашками.

— Твое счастье, что сегодня первый день. В последующем, за любые пререкания и попытки оспорить приказ будь готов нести наказание!

Жалобно вздернув брови, актер испугано выдохнул.

— Я же вам ничего не сделал. За что вы меня так ненавидите? Вы же вообще видите меня впервые!

Зло сощурившись, командор наклонился к самому лицу омеги, заставив его прогнуться назад.

— Ты — омега. Ненавижу омег! И уж тем более вам не место в армии! Плаксивые сосунки!

— Ну, знаете ли! — чувствуя, как внутри все начинает закипать, Хуан сжал руки в кулаки, — Это уже перебор! Не смейте смотреть на омег с высока! Я вам докажу, что вы ошибаетесь!

Ядовито усмехнувшись, Ву отстранился, выпрямляясь.

— Попробуй. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Но не думай, что твоя жизнь будет здесь легкой и спокойной. Уверен, ещё до конца недели ты в слезах свалишь из лагеря!

— Вот и посмотрим! Ещё до конца недели я заставлю вас забрать ваши слова обратно!

Ифань вновь сощурился, буравя Тао своим пронзительным убийственным взглядом, от которого внутри все сворачивалось в комок. Ожидая, какую ещё гадость ему скажет или сделает этот контуженый вояка, омега непроизвольно слегка втянул голову в плечи, но Ву внезапно развернулся в сторону, рявкнув:

— Лейтенант Ким!

Чонин появился перед командором, точно выскочив из-под земли.

— Да, командор Ву!

— Проводи рядового Хуана в общие казармы и выдели ему койку.

— Так точно, но он же…

— Без возражений!

Ким проглотил язык, потому что взгляд начальства недобро потемнел. Поражая Тао стремительностью переходов настроения, Ифань повернулся к нему, улыбнувшись. Но что это была за улыбка! От нее вся кровь холодела, а несчастный омега чувствовал себя связанным кроликом, на обеденном блюде у трехметрового питона.

— Раз уж наш бравый омега так рвался в военный лагерь, пусть уж он вкусит все прелести армейской жизни!

Мысленно помолившись за эти пару секунд всем известным ему богам и попрощавшись с родными и близкими, Хуан готов был пасть ниц, умоляя о помиловании. Но командор видно сказал всё, что хотел, и вновь крутанувшись на каблуках, зашагал прочь.

Сделав на нетвердых ногах пару шагов к ближайшей стене, Тао всем телом привалился к её поверхности, опасаясь, что дрожащие ноги его подведут, и он грохнется прямо на землю.

Наблюдавший за ним Ким внезапно весело рассмеялся.

— Ну, что я говорил! Держись, Хуан. Теперь тебе можно только пожелать удачи!

Глядя на широкую белоснежную улыбку, контрастирующую со смуглой кожей, омега досадливо проворчал:

— И чему ты так радуешься?

Чонин небрежно пожал плечами.

— Думаю, это будет весело и интересно! Сможете вы снять своё шоу или командор сумеет выдворить вас из лагеря.

Вздохнув, Тао закатил глаза. Похоже, в этом лагере контуженый не только командир.

Немного переведя дыхание, отстраняясь от стены, Хуан бросил задумчивый взгляд в сторону, куда удалился Ву. На самом деле, сейчас его не столько беспокоили угрозы Ифаня, сколько одна случайная мысль: «Он так ненавидит всех омег или просто не заметил?».

— Ты уже хочешь уехать?

Возвращаясь в реальность, Тао угрюмо взглянул на лейтенанта, поглядывавшего на него с интересом, и упрямо выдал:

— Не дождетесь! Я вам докажу, что омеги тоже не пальцем деланы!

Чонин хмыкнул, пожимая плечами.

— Дело твоё, так будет только интересней. Ну, идем в казармы. Будешь обживаться! Тебе завтра точно потребуется очень много сил. Уверен, что командор уже что-нибудь для тебя готовит. Но если что, я болею за тебя!

Слушая смех Кима, Хуан беззвучно тяжело вздохнул, направляясь следом за ним.

Несмотря на свои слова, уверенности, что он сможет продержаться этот месяц, да и хотя бы злополучную неделю, у него не было. Но сдаться и отступить — точно не его вариант!


	3. You're in the army now!

Солдаты приняли Тао крайне радушно, подробно ему всё рассказывая и показывая. Знакомя с распорядком дня, более детально поясняя, где и что можно найти в случае необходимости. Стараясь проявлять дружелюбие, Хуан всё-таки не смог до конца подавить внутреннее напряжение. Кто знает, может сейчас такие дружелюбные альфы с наступлением ночи превратятся в опасных хищников и кинутся на него всей толпой. А отбиться от кучи альф одному омеге при всем желании нереально.

За подобным беспокойством Тао даже не сразу замечает Чанёля и Сехуна, снимающих его за налаживанием контакта с сослуживцами. Отсняв достаточно материала, Пак опускает камеру, а Хуан, извиняясь перед солдатами, подходит к журналистам.

— Вы тоже будете здесь жить?

— Да, наша койка как раз рядом с твоей! — Сехун вновь включил режим птицы-говоруна, — Чанёль внизу, а я наверху, как и ты! Будем по вечерам разговаривать!

О мечтательно закатил глаза, а Тао внутренне содрогнулся от таких перспектив и с толикой облегчения выдохнул:

— Ну, я поменялся с другим парнем, так что спать буду на нижнем ярусе. Поэтому видно не судьба.

Радужноволосый сложил брови домиком и повернулся к Паку, жалобно проблеяв:

— Чанёль-хён…

Старший альфа усмехнулся.

— Не-а. И вспомни, наконец, что мы здесь по работе, а не на отдыхе! Мне будет проще его снимать, если не придется скакать между ярусами кровати.

Сехун сокрушенно вздохнул, но смиренно кивнул. Задумавшись, Тао обратился к Паку:

— Вы теперь за мной везде ходить собираетесь?

— В общем, да. Можете считать, я буду вашей тенью, — видя как Хуан нервно улыбнулся и сглотнул, Чанёль засмеялся, — Хотя всё в пределах разумного, разумеется.

Подумав, что лохмач Пак, возможно, не такой уж плохой фрик, Тао искренне улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Склонив голову в шутливом поклоне, Чан произнес:

— Не за что. И раз уж у нас есть свободное время, предлагаю самостоятельно осмотреться и снять пару моментов на местности.

Омега согласно кивнул, вместе с О и Паком направляясь к выходу. На улице их перехватил Чонин, заявивший, что его приставили к ним в качестве помощника. Узнав цель их похода, Ким взялся им всё показывать и рассказывать, уже более подробно и детально, а не общими словами — как это делал Ву.

Заодно Чонин познакомил их с некоторым персоналом. В лазарете, поливая фиалки на подоконнике, их встретил врач — бета Чжан Исин. В стенах столовой хозяйничал суровый альфа До Кенсу. На подхвате у него, вопреки заявлениям командора: «В армии омегам не место!», был омега Лу Хань, на огромных глазах которого залип Сехун.

Чанёль, при виде впавшего в ступор О, с ухмылкой выдал фразу: «Ну, всё! Мы его потеряли!», а Тао облегченно выдохнул, потому что появился шанс, что донимать мальчик-радуга будет не его.

Далее Чонин проводил его к начальнику склада майору Ким Чунмёну, где Хуан получил форму и обувь, которую теперь изо дня в день должен был носить.

В завершении дня Тао сидел за столом вместе с «сослуживцами». Пусть было заметно, что они хотели проявить к омеге больше внимания и заботы, мрачный взгляд командора, буравящий их стол, служил веским аргументом для тишины, покоя и целомудрия.

Лёжа на постели после отбоя, омега сжимал край одеяла, нервно прислушиваясь к тишине, но уставшие солдаты не тревожили его, то ли из-за собственного благоразумия, то ли из-за молчаливых угроз Ву.

Постепенно успокоившись, Тао решил для себя, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы доказать командору, что он напрасно недооценивает его и остальных омег. К тому же Хуан не забывал, что от того, как пройдут съемки реалити-шоу зависит будущее его карьеры. Единственное, что тревожило парня, это отсутствие человека, с которым он может посоветоваться или у которого сможет попросить помощи. Вокруг него были только альфы, а с ними советоваться или секретничать не стоит. Чжан явно был сам по себе, себе на уме, поэтому его в качестве собеседника Тао даже не рассматривал. До и Лу так же не выглядели достойными советчиками, а Бён, разместившийся в отдельном домике, где как раз жили повара и врач, всё так же казался Хуану слишком странным и, за всё время после их прибытия, Тао его больше не видел.

С такими противоречивыми мыслями омега и засыпал, стараясь заранее подготовиться к тому, что ждет его следующим днем.

* * *

В агентство «KMS Entertainment» Тао попал в 15 лет, незадолго до своего 16-летия. Тогда он грезил одной из вышедших в то время дорам, обрётших большую популярность благодаря феноменальной игре главного актера. Хуан был настолько потрясен и ошеломлен, что спал и видел себя блещущим на киноэкране. Пройдя кастинг, он стал стажером, на протяжении нескольких лет оттачивая актерское мастерство и развивая различные таланты.

Его дебютной работой стала эпизодическая роль в одном сериале, за которой последовало ещё несколько, но каждая из них была второстепенной и незначительной. День, когда ему предложили главную роль в романтической драме стал для него судьбоносным. Тао выложился на все 110%, полностью вживаясь в роль своего персонажа.

В общей сложности он почти 5 лет упорно трудился для исполнения своей мечты. И вот, когда общественное признание с началом истинного актерского пути было перед ним, всё оказалось под угрозой из-за идиотского скандала.

Безусловно, у него были тревоги и волнения из-за всей этой ситуации, в которой он оказался в подвешенном состоянии, но длительная работа научила его идти к своей цели до самого конца, не опускать рук и прикладывать все силы. Тао не страшился военной службы, со своим графиком он привык вставать рано и ложиться поздно, различные нагрузки после всех тренировок и занятий тоже не вызывали опасений, как и его физическая форма. Хуан следил за собой, регулярно посещая спортивный зал, поддерживая тело в тонусе. Он был уверен в своих силах и возможностях, но после прибытия сюда было лишь одно, что побуждало в нем панику, а именно — командор Ву, от которого точно темная аура разливался негатив по отношению к актеру. Тао смог бы пройти любые испытания и трудности, но все его естество кричало, что преодолеть те задачи, что уготовил для него глава лагеря, будет не просто.

Одного дня знакомства с Ву было достаточно, чтобы понять насколько волевой и властный этот альфа, а так же то, что командор заранее считал омегу своим врагом и в своем отношении к нему не намеревался сдерживаться и проявлять даже малую мягкость.

* * *

Громогласный голос, возвестивший о побудке, рокотом пронесся по казарме. Около 2-3 секунд Тао пытался включиться и осознать — Что? Где? Как? Когда? Почему? Но затем подобрался и, вскочив, принялся шустро натягивать на себя форму, как это делали солдаты вокруг. Вскользь Хуан заметил, что Чанёль уже сразу взялся его снимать, хотя у самого со сна торчали во все стороны волосы и был он в одних трусах. Правда, скоро омега понял, что Пак просто дал возможность одеться Сехуну, которому передал на время камеру, пока собирался сам.

Вспоминая озвученный вчера график, Тао понимал, что сейчас будет общее построение, зарядка, а затем 10 минут для приведения себя в порядок перед завтраком.

В отличие от журналистов, ждать Тао никто не собирался, и наспех затянув шнурки на ботинках, Хуан следом за солдатами поспешил на построение. Командовал их отделением Чонин, поэтому первое занятие прошло без эксцессов, хотя Ким, определенно следуя инструкциям руководства, поблажек омеге не давал, но такие нагрузки были Тао вполне по силам. Несколько отжиманий, приседаний и ещё пара упражнений, в принципе, такое Хуан и в спортзале каждый раз делает. Зато в итоге это заметно его приободрило и подняло настроение, так как уверенность в том, что всё будет в порядке, росла.

* * *

Солдаты с утренними процедурами управились достаточно быстро, Хуану же пришлось потратить больше времени, так как следовало не просто умыть лицо, но и привести себя в порядок, чтобы во время съемок он не выглядел дикарем. Служба службой, но не следует забывать, что всё это позднее будет транслироваться на экранах, и раз уж у него нет группы гримеров, следует позаботиться о своем внешнем виде самому.

К раздавшимся за спиной шагам Тао отнесся спокойно, потому что с учетом народа в казармах, визит кого-то в комнату с умывальниками неудивителен. А вот зазвучавший пренебрежительно насмешливый голос вызвал в голове омеги только одну мысль: «Началось!».

— Ну что, пацан-одуван! Готов к боли и унижению?

Обернувшись, Тао смерил с головы до ног стоявшего в начале ряда с умывальниками Ву. Командор смотрел на него с видом полного удовлетворения, торжества и насмешки. Вздернув бровь, Хуан иронично произнес, изображая чуть наивное изумление.

— Надо же, как самокритично. Не ожидал, что вы начинаете свое утро с подобной беседы с самим собой. Местный аутотренинг?

Нахмурившись и сердито сощурившись, альфа приблизился к омеге, холодно проговорив:

— Так быстро наглости набрался? Посмотрим, будешь ли таким же дерзким, когда начнутся тренировки. Уж я тебе гарантирую, мёдом жизнь не покажется!

Дурея от собственной бесцеремонности, Хуан поднял руку, стряхивая с плеча мужчины невидимые соринки и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, ухмыльнулся.

— Как скажете, командор Ву. Я весь в нетерпении.

К чести военнослужащего он, оставаясь таким же невозмутимым, неспешно убрал от себя чужую руку и ровным тоном выдал:

— Смотри, шкет, плакаться папочке я тебе не дам. Готовься.

Невозмутимо развернувшись, альфа вышел из помещения, а омега привалился к ближайшей раковине, скрещивая руки на груди и хмуро отвечая на собственные мысли:

— Похоже, что всё-таки нет…

* * *

Тао нервозно ждал момента, когда Ву начнет исполнять свои коварные планы, но альфа не обращал на него никакого внимания. Поэтому, утренняя зарядка, завтрак и занятие по боевой подготовке прошли спокойно. Хуана сильно не дергали. Он больше наблюдал и слушал, старательно всё запоминая, не забывая держать сосредоточенное и серьезное лицо, когда поблизости находился снимавший всё на камеру Пак. Впрочем, поскольку ничего интересного не происходило, Чанёль периодически брал перерывы и куда-то уходил, цепляясь за телефон. Став случайным свидетелем такого разговора, Тао бегло услышал, что разговаривал он то с Бекхёном, то с Сехуном, которых поблизости не наблюдалось. Омегу заметно удивляло то, что находясь в одной части, пусть и в разных местах, они постоянно созваниваются, но донимать оператора с вопросами парень не стал.

Плюсом за это время стало то, что Хуан успел познакомиться с некоторыми парнями из своего отряда, хотя любые намеки на ухаживания и попытки помочь прерывал на корню.

Маршируя в общем строе на обед, стараясь не сбиваться, Тао заметил открывшиеся большие ворота и въехавшие на территорию лагеря несколько бронированных машин. Хуан даже едва не отстал от остальных, желая узнать в чём дело. Как только машины остановились, из первой вышел командор Ву, что-то сказавший подоспевшему к нему ещё одному военному. Из второй показались Бён и О. Пак, перестав снимать направлявшийся в столовую строй, поспешил к коллегам.

Заходя в здание, Тао больше не имел возможности видеть происходящее на улице.

Получив свою порцию еды, омега принялся есть, предчувствуя, что вторая половина дня будет не такой радужной как первая. Сидевшие же с ним сослуживцы говорили, что впереди их ждет стратегическое планирование и гадали, возьмут Тао с ними или нет, так как вскоре они должны были направиться на выполнение задания. Хмурясь, Хуан недоуменно уточнил о чем речь, если считается, что они миротворцы и в сражениях не участвуют. Альфы, улыбнувшись, посмотрели на него, как на неразумное дитя, что, если честно, задевало.

Один из ближайших парней поспешил пояснить:

— Мы как раз и следим, чтобы вокруг все было спокойно. Выслеживаем и ликвидируем террористов, но они в этой части страны появляются редко. Чаще нам приходиться помогать местным: восстанавливать дома, рыть колодцы, обеспечивать их водой и провиантом. У них с этим проблема.

— Понятно.

Тао натянуто улыбнулся. Подошедший к их столу Чонин посмотрел на омегу.

— Рядовой Хуан, командор Ву ожидает вас на тренировочной площадке.

Пару раз растерянно хлопнув ресницами, Тао нервно сглотнул. Вот он и дождался. Пришло его время.

— Так точно!

Быстро доев свой обед, едва не давясь, Хуан подскочил с места. Вслед ему прозвучали пожелания удачи, а Тао вскользь подумал, что не съест же Ву его, хотя внутренний голос язвительно продолжил: «Не съест, так прикончит!». Стараясь не пасовать, парень прибавил шагу, по пути дожевывая остатки еды.

Несмотря на слова Кима, командор ждал актера не на тренировочной площадке, а недалеко от нее, с мрачным видом смотря на приближавшегося омегу. Подняв руку, альфа бросил взгляд на массивные наручные часы.

— Если ты собираешься и впредь таскаться как улитка, можешь собирать манатки и валить из лагеря, шкет! Ты не на свидание опаздываешь, и я ждать тебя не намерен и не обязан! В следующий раз, получив приказ, ты должен незамедлительно поднять свою костлявую задницу и притащить её куда необходимо!

Обиженно засопев носом, останавливаясь перед мужчиной, Тао пробурчал:

— Ваш приказ прозвучал слишком внезапно. И разве нам не положено время на обед?

— Во-первых, как я уже говорил, пререкания с высшим по званию недопустимы. Во-вторых, ты должен отвечать «Так точно»! И, в-третьих, проснись и пой, ты в армии! В зоне боевых действий. Здесь тебя даже из сортира выдернуть могут. А теперь шагом марш за мной, салага!

Последнее слово было сказано с таким пренебрежением, что от досады у омеги едва пар из ушей не повалил.

Ву, развернувшись, широким шагом направился к брусьям и турникам. Возмущенный до предела подобным хамством, Хуан с трудом сдержался, чтобы не нагрубить в ответ, ограничившись только тихим и обиженным:

— У меня не костлявая задница, придурок.

Поравнявшись с альфой у спортивных конструкций, Тао буравил командора сердитым взглядом. Вынув из кармана секундомер, Ву кивнул в сторону турника.

— Три минуты на подтягивания. Посмотрим насколько тебя хватит, шкет.

Сжав руки в кулаки, омега прорычал:

— Командор Ву, а разве вы не должны обращаться ко мне по фамилии?

— Твоих нянек с камерами здесь нет, так что причин для этого не вижу. К тому же ты ещё не заслужил моё уважение, чтобы я хотя бы задумался о том, чтобы обращаться к тебе по фамилии. А до тех пор для меня ты так и будешь шкетом, салагой и пацаном-одуваном. Так что хватит языком чесать, марш на турник.

Сжав зубы, Тао прошел вперед, сдерживаясь, чтобы не обернуться и не сказать: «А не пойти ли вам, командор, в пешее эротическое путешествие!». Подпрыгнув и ухватившись за перекладину, Хуан бросил на Ву очередной тяжелый взгляд, который на мужчину не произвел ровным счетом никакого эффекта.

— Начали! — щелкнув секундомером, командор сощурился, цепко следя за парнем.

Пару раз подтянуться у Тао получилось, но после дело застопорилось и, как бы он ни старался, срывался назад. Понаблюдав за такими потугами, Ву задумчиво склонил голову на бок.

— Хм, я не видел ни одного фильма с твоим участием, но должен признать — актерский талант в тебе определенно есть.

Пыхтя зависнув на перекладине, Тао ворчливо прокряхтел:

— И как вы могли оценить мой актерский талант во время подтягивания?

— Ты весьма реалистично изображаешь болтающуюся соплю.

Задохнувшись от негодования, омега во все глаза уставился на альфу. Командор сохранял абсолютно серьезное выражение лица без намека на шутку, отчего его слова звучали ещё обиднее. Разжав руки, окончательно падая на землю, Хуан, вспылив, сделал шаг к мужчине, вскинув руку вверх, направляя указательный палец на мужчину.

— Знаете что, командор Ву! Вы не имеете права оскорблять меня таким образом. Я долго и упорно работал, чтобы достичь того положения в котором сейчас нахожусь и…

Омега вскрикнул, когда ему хладнокровно вывернули руку, заставив развернуться, согнувшись.

— А теперь послушай меня, шкет. Мне плевать на твой статус, положение и прочую хрень. Мне плевать, что ты омега. И меня совершенно не колышет, что ты решил приехать сюда поиграться в вояку. Ты будешь делать то, что тебе сказано, тогда, когда надо мне. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, скатертью дорога. Можешь катиться домой и мотать сопли на кулак, потому что «плохой альфа тебя обидел». Если ты думал, что здесь с тебя будут пылинки сдувать, ты ошибся, одуван. Захотел служить, служи, как полагается. Ещё будут попытки вякать или бунтовать, три наряда вне очереди. Продолжишь упрямиться, посажу в карцер. Ты меня понял?

Едва не плача, Тао зло фыркнул:

— Понял. Ай! Больно!

Ву ещё сильнее заломил ему руку.

— Как ты должен мне отвечать?

На глаза от боли навернулись слезы, и парень поспешно вскрикнул:

— Так точно, командор Ву. Так точно!

Отпустив руку омеги, командор сделал шаг назад. Метнувшись в сторону, Хуан принялся растирать руку, яростно и напугано поглядывая на мужчину. Закатив глаза, альфа кивнул в сторону.

— В качестве наказания пять кругов вокруг стадиона, живо!

Тяжело дыша от гнева, но не желая давать Ву очередной повод поглумиться над собой, Тао сорвался с места бросившись бежать, думая, что всё-таки проще было извиниться перед Ваном, а не терпеть этого тирана в форме.

Первые три круга дались Тао сравнительно легко, но на последних двух он начал задыхаться и в боку неприятно закололо. Командор всё это время следил за ним с непроницаемым выражением лица. Чем больше Хуан видел это безразличие, тем сильнее в нем всё кипело и клокотало. Нет, он не даст Ву насладиться своим превосходством. Он не уедет из этого лагеря, даже если ему придется истереть руки и ноги в кровь. Он сильный! Он докажет, что не слабак! И в конце он заставит альфу ползать перед собой на коленях, умоляя его простить, признавая собственное поражение.

Командор чуть вскинул бровь, когда бегавший Хуан тихо начал посмеиваться себе под нос. Похоже у их омеги не всё в порядке с чердаком, правда, быстро схватившись за ноющий бок, парень смеяться перестал. А Ву сильнее нахмурился, задумавшись, что мало ему было свалившегося на его голову омеги-дивы, так парень ко всему прочему ещё и с головой не в ладах. Однако Ифань и не таких воспитывал, а значит и этого мальчишку выдрессирует, хотя если повезет и парень свалит — скатертью дорога.

* * *

Мужчина истязал Тао отжиманиями, подтягиванием, упражнениями на пресс и бегом до тех пор, пока у него не затряслись ноги и руки, а все мышцы буквально вопили от боли. Хуан даже почувствовал себя зомби, готовый протянуть дрожащие руки командору и судорожно прохрипеть: «Убейте меня!».

Видя, как парень трясется от напряжения при очередных отжиманиях, Ву, закатив глаза, выдохнул:

— Вольно, шкет.

Крякнув, омега растянулся прямо на земле, припечатавшись щекой к тепленькой, неожиданно жутко мягонькой, земельки. Вставать не хотелось.

— Не помер часом?

Приблизившись к Тао, командор окинул его унылым взглядом. Тело перед ним не шевелилось, и он подумал, не потыкать ли его ногой, но Хуан, застонав, не без труда поднялся, проворчав заплетающимся языком.

— Не дождетесь!

— Если ты даже с такой мелочью справиться не можешь, может скажешь своим нянькам упаковать твои вещички? Я даже отправлю лейтенанта Кима отвезти вас в аэропорт.

— Вы так щедры, — омега саркастично усмехнулся, — я тронут до слёз.

Альфа сощурился, оглядывая омегу с ног до головы. Одежда, пропитавшись потом, неприятно липла к телу. Внезапно ухмыльнувшись, Ву скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты же у нас омега, пытаюсь быть заботливым.

Чувствуя, что ёрничать не стоило и запахло жареным, Тао нервно сглотнул, а командор едва не пропел.

— Чтобы оставаться джентльменом, я даже провожу тебя к душевым.

Хуан недоверчиво сощурился.

— Эм. Спасибо?

Взгляд мужчины недобро сверкнул и он, развернувшись, направился прочь. Следуя за мужчиной, омега нервно пытался понять в чем подвох, потому что в искренность альфы он не верил абсолютно. То, что его подставили, при чем самым гнусным образом, омега понял очень скоро.

Мужчина, остановившись, распахнул дверь очередного здания, ухмыляясь так, что позавидовал бы сам дьявол. Сглотнув, Хуан, собрав всё свое мужество, переступил порог, оказываясь в квадратной комнатушке с несколькими шкафами и дверью на другой стороне. Оглянувшись, Тао с тревогой взглянул на Ву, кивнувшего вперед.

— Дальше.

Сжав руки в кулаки, пока он не передумал. Парень фыркнул, и быстро пройдя до двери, распахнул её, переступая порог и в мгновение заходя внутрь. Вместо приветствия Тао встретили восклики: «Какого?!», «Что за?!» — и, весьма лаконичное: «Ох, бля!». Сам Хуан взвизгнул, закрыл ладошками лицо и развернулся выбежать из раздевалки полной полуголых альф, но дверь перегородил командор, добивший его насмешливой фразой.

— Что не так, рядовой?

Отдернув руки от лица, красный как вареный рак и злой как тысяча чертей, Тао задохнулся от ярости. Ву преспокойно расстёгивал пуговицы на своей форме.

— Не знали, что у нас общий душ и из-за ограниченного количества воды все моются вместе в определенные часы?

Добил мужчина парня, отбросив куртку в сторону и через голову сняв футболку. Если бы не состояние паники и шока, у Хуана из уголка рта наверняка потекли бы слюнки при виде подкаченного, поджарого тела. Ву не просто красивый мужчина, но мужчина, обладающий потрясающей крышесносной фигурой.

— Это уже слишком! Я не стану мыться с альфами!

Хмыкнув, Ву отошел в сторону с полной торжества ухмылкой.

— Отлично. Хотите так и ходить, источая аромат пота и грязи? Будем честны, рядовой, можете идти собирать вещи.

Тао глядит на уверенного мужчину загнавшего его в угол. Неужели он для этого и гонял его, выпивая все соки, чтобы он пропотел, и от него несло как от взмыленного ишака?

Часто дыша из-за гнева, омега, не веря, что он готов пойти на это, делает шаг назад, принимаясь расстегивать пуговицы трясущимися руками, яростно шипя, чтобы его услышал только командор.

— Не забывайте, что вы сами говорили, чтобы я не вертел задницей перед вашими военными. Будь у меня другой вариант, я бы никогда этого не сделал. Так что, если из-за вас меня изнасилуют, я вас засужу и отправлю под трибунал.

Смотря в глаза Ву, внутренне цепенея, Хуан снимает куртку, рубашку. Стягивает обувь, избавляясь от штанов. Омеге страшно обернуться и потому он не видит, как альфы нервно отводят в сторону глаза и отворачиваются. Когда на парне остается только нижнее белье, командор ухмыляется, выгибая бровь. Тао приходит в себя, рыкнув:

— А трусы я так постираю!

Несмотря на окружающих, омега разворачивается, быстро проходя до двери из раздевалки в душевую, скрываясь за ней.

Поблизости раздается неодобрительное:

— Командор Ву, это слишком.

Фыркнув, мужчина поднимает футболку, надевая обратно и накидывая сверху куртку, обращается к ближайшему парню.

— Рядовой Кан, принесите рядовому Хуану сменную одежду. Остальные подождите на улице, пока он закончит. Надеюсь, долго возиться не будет. И не вздумайте его трогать, если не хотите на неделю оказаться в карцере, — разворачиваясь и выходя, мужчина сердито тихо бросает, — Чёртовы омеги.

* * *

Находясь в душевой, Тао с ужасом ждет момента, когда зайдут остальные, потому что трусы уже промокли и всё под ними отлично видно. Но и не мыться он не может, потому что ему самому противно от своего грязного тела. Хуже всего, что перегородки здесь матовые и на деле мало что скрывают от постороннего взора!

Хуан ждет появления альф, рисуя в своем воображении всё более жуткие картины. Но никто так и не заходит, даже обнаглевший Ву остается снаружи. Закончив мыться, омега кусает губы, потому что ему и переодеться не во что. Губы подрагивают от испуга, когда Тао выключает воду, проходя к двери. Умоляя о помощи всех богов, парень прислушивается к происходящему снаружи. За дверью царит тишина. Готовясь если что отбиваться, Хуан распахивает дверь, выходя наружу. Раздевалка абсолютно пуста, а на лавочке возле входа лежит чистое полотенце и сложенные стопочкой его вещи. Почти минуту омега смотрит на них, не моргая, а затем, наконец, облегченно выдыхает, поспешно вытираясь, одеваясь и выбегая наружу.

Сбежав по ступеням порога, Тао притормаживает. Перед ним стоит толпа альф, но они не смеются над ним и даже не подначивают. Проходят мимо, возвращаясь в душ, они похлопывают омегу по плечу и, что не укладывается у Хуана в голове, несколько даже говорят что-то вроде «Ты — молодец» и «Если что, мы не дадим тебя в обиду командору». Когда за последним закрывается дверь, Тао понимает, что эти несколько мгновений он не дышал и теперь, судорожно делая вдох, Хуан щуриться, думая о случившемся.

Ву наверняка не ожидал, что всё выльется в подобное и полагал, что парень струсит и сбежит. Внезапно отчаянная наглость сыграла Тао на пользу. Командор не учел одну деталь — остальных служащих. Может Ву и ненавидит его, но вот расположить остальных на свою сторону Хуану вполне по силам. А добившись этого, омега добьется и того, что командор не сможет устраивать ему подобные гадости, иначе легко может подорвать свою репутацию командира и лишиться своего поста. Конечно, это не помешает ему портить жизнь Тао какими-нибудь другими способами, в этом парень уверен, но впредь действовать мужчине придется осторожней.

Усмехаясь, омега направляется к казармам, надеясь застать там свой отряд, а заодно и взять небольшой перерыв, потому что тело всё ещё болит.


	4. Sparks

После тяжелой нагрузки мышцы болезненно тянет, отчего Тао двигается кривовато, стараясь не делать резких движений.

В коридоре казарм его встречают несколько альф, которые при его появлении интересуются всё ли у него в порядке и не нужна ли какая-нибудь помощь? Вежливо отказавшись и сославшись, что хочет немного отдохнуть, Хуан направляется в сторону спальни. В комнате отдыха, где служащие смотрят телевизор или играют в карты, шахматы или шашки, омега боковым зрением подмечает мелькающую радужную макушку Сехуна. По этой причине Тао едва ни на цыпочках старается пройти мимо, как можно быстрее и незаметней, чтобы не привлекать к себе нежелательного внимания.

Убедившись, что поглощенные игрой парни его не заметили, Хуан проскальзывает к спальне, но застывает на пороге от внезапной сцены.

На полу сидит Чанёль, пока на его кровати, свесив ноги по бокам от альфы, уместился Бекхён. В ступор же Тао вводит то, что Бён заплетает Паку африканские косички, пока альфа сосредоточенно красит омеге ногти на ногах зелёным лаком. Из телефона, лежащего на постели Чана, звучит что-то в стиле регги. От этой пары исходит такое расслабленно ленивое умиротворение, что Хуан ловит себя на мысли, что не находись они в армии со строгими порядками, эти двое наделали бы самокруток и безмятежно курили бы травку.

Вскинув голову, Бекхён усмехается при виде опешившего Хуана и кивает головой в бок, бросая:

— Заходи.

Нервно сглатывая, парень проходит к своей кровати, неуверенно присаживаясь на край, складывая на коленях руки. Тао сам не знает, отчего внезапно робеет, но эти двое кажутся ему всё более странными, а потому вводят в напряжение хлеще Ву. А ведь совсем недавно Хуан был готов признать Пака нормальным парнем. Быть может тогда все дело в Бёне?

— Что-то не так?

Чанёль докрашивает последний ноготь журналиста и, опуская кисточку в баночку с лаком, поднимает взгляд на Тао, лениво выдувая из жвачки пузырь. Вместе со щелчком, с которым лопается белый шар, актер приходит в себя и немного расслабляется.

— Нет, просто вы не похожи на обычных журналистов, с которыми я общался прежде.

Пак ухмыляется, а Бекхён, будто подталкивая парня продолжать, наклоняет голову на бок, выдавая:

— Ну и?

Хмурясь, Хуан решает прояснить, что эти ребята из себя всё-таки представляют и как он должен к ним относиться.

— Вначале я думал, вы неформалы вроде эмо или готов, а может металлисты. Хотя сейчас мне кажется, вы больше похожи на растаманов или хиппи. Так вы всё-таки кто?

Чанёль выдает задумчиво-насмешливое: «Хм…» — запрокидывая голову, бросая взгляд на Бекхёна. Бён оглядывает Тао с головы до ног, чуть отстраняется, упираясь ладонью в покрывало. Он молчит около десяти секунд, а затем произносит спокойным тоном, как нечто само собой разумеющееся:

— Да, ничего особенного. Только это секрет, если что, а то нас уволят. Я бывший порно актер, Чанёль прежде подпольно выращивал марихуану и распространял её, а Сехуна мы подобрали на улице, после того, как он вышел из психбольницы.

Хуан чувствует, как у него расширяются от шока зрачки, нервозно ухмыляясь и неуверенно спрашивая:

— Это же… шутка?

Бекхён пожимает плечами, сохраняя беспристрастное выражение лица.

— Вообще-то нет.

Тао с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не уронить челюсть, судорожно соображая, чем думал Минсок, отправляя его в Адаррх в компании ненормальных. От всего этого у омеги дергается глаз, а голову посещает мысль, что может быть на самом деле они не в военном лагере, а в какой-то исправительной колонии вроде штрафбата. Поэтому Ву так и цепляется к нему, считая преступником? В целом же в голове Хуана царит такая каша, что он не может вымолвить и слова, пытаясь переварить и уложить всё по полочкам.

Снизу слышится фыркающий смешок, и Пак поднимает на Бекхёна полный упрека взгляд.

— Бек, не пугай мальчика. Он и так нервный. Не заметил, что ли?

Бён расплывается в ухмылке, посмеиваясь.

— Может, мне тоже надо было пойти в актеры?

— Только не в порно, — Пак хмыкает, обращаясь к Тао, который глядит на парочку с полной растерянностью и не пониманием, — Нормальные мы, так что можешь забить на свои стереотипы. Нам просто так комфортно. Нужно же как-то разнообразить замужнюю жизнь.

В этот раз рот Хуана всё-таки открывается.

— Так вы что? Супруги?

Бекхён пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию по заплетанию косичек Чанёлю, прикрывающему глаза.

— Уже шесть лет как, а заодно родители двух детей.

К такому повороту актер оказывается не готов, и эта новость огорошивает сильнее выдуманного прошлого журналистов. И пока Тао справляется с шоком, Пак и Бён напрочь забывают о нем.

Медленно выдохнув, Хуан ложится на постель, закидывая руки за голову, и переваривает полученные сведенья. Впрочем, мыслительный процесс идет туго, потому что боль во всем теле перекрывает всякие мысли.

Бекхён поглядывая на порой кривящегося и кряхтящего Тао, наклоняется к Чанёлю что-то шепча. Альфа молча поднимается, проходя к тумбочке. Порывшись в её недрах он вынул какой-то крем и, всучив его супругу, направился к дверям:

— Надеюсь, минут десять хватит. Я пока на шухере постою.

Хуан непонимающе оглянулся на журналистов. Пак застыл в проходе, а Бён, плюхнувшись на постель, шлёпнул актера по животу заставив издать сдавленное «Агрх!» и простонать от боли. Не смутившись, Бекхён невозмутимо произнес:

— Раздевайся!

— Что? Зачем?

— Потому что Ву явно тебя загонял и если ты не хочешь завтра изобразить для командора миниатюру «Человек-Бревно», то раздевайся. Я разотру тебе мышцы разогревающей мазью.

Заметно подивившись такому великодушию, Тао послушно стянул куртку и футболку, подвернув брюки.

— Спасибо! Если честно, не ожидал.

Бён фыркнул.

— Не подумай ничего такого, но если завтра ты не будешь в форме, это скажется на съемках. Нам же нужно изобразить из тебя почти супермена.

— Ну, командор так явно не думает.

Бекхён промолчал, разминая легкими движениями мышцы. Через какое-то время в помещение заглянул Пак.

— Бек, время!

— Я почти закончил.

Втерев остатки мази, журналист отстранился.

— Всё, одевайся.

Бён ушел мыть руки, а вскоре и вовсе покинул казармы.

Откинувшись на подушки, Тао сощурился думая о произошедшем сегодня. С одной стороны ему нужно было отлично сняться в шоу, восстановить себе репутацию и завоевать общее уважение. Но с другой… Хуан хотел отомстить Ву. Этот альфа переросток не просто поиздевался над ним, но и унизил!

Однако действовать следовало с умом, так, чтобы и себя не подставить, и командору отыграться за всё им устроенное.

Когда прозвучал призыв на построение к ужину, омега преисполнился решимости при первой же возможности показать Ву, что и у него есть острые зубки.

* * *

— Ну и что ты пытаешься добиться?

Исин размешивал сахар в чашке чая. Стоявший у окна командор, глядевший на направлявшихся в столовую солдат, угрюмо произнес:

— Чтобы эти столичные пижоны свалили как можно скорее и не устраивали в моем лагере анархию!

Врач уныло вздохнул:

— И поэтому ты потащил этого актера в общий душ? Если руководство об этом узнает, тебе не поздоровиться.

— Да клал я на их…

— Кха! Кха! Ифань!

Альфа замолчал, разворачиваясь к бете.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Давай без фанатизма только. И в душ он может ходить у меня, как Бён и Хань.

— Я не собираюсь давать ему привилегии!

— Это не привилегии, это здравомыслие!

Хмурясь, Ву насупился, отворачиваясь обратно к окну.

— Я подумаю.

По двору проходил отряд Хуана. Глядя на омегу, марширующего в общем строе, командор недобро сощурился.

— Ничего, он у меня сотню кругов ада пройдет и сам пожалеет, что сюда сунулся. Не на курорт приехал!

Чжан закатил глаза, отпивая чай и решая не продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор.

* * *

Утром боль окончательно не ушла, но после помощи Бёна хотя бы стала терпимой.

Появления Ву Хуан ожидал в любой момент, а потому был на взводе. Но, как и накануне, командор явно выжидал менее подходящий момент для своего визита, чтобы «осчастливить» омегу.

Тао убеждает себя быть спокойней и собранней, но это у него не выходит. Он начинает подозревать, что постепенно становится неврастеником, вздрагивая от любых звуков и дергаясь при упоминании своего имени. По счастью окружающими это остается незамеченным.

В отличие от предыдущего дня, первая половина посвящена стрельбе.

Чонин объясняет Хуану, как держать оружие, прижимая приклад к плечу, чтобы, имея упор, при стрельбе автомат не так сильно бил отдачей. Ким разжёвывает всё омеге, как ребёнку: подробно, основательно и в деталях.

Тао старается всё запоминать и, когда его оставляют одного, так как лейтенант уходит проверять остальных, делает несколько пробных выстрелов по мишени.

— Только не пристрели мне кого-нибудь ненароком, шкет!

Замирая, сжимая зубы, актер сдерживается, чтоб не развернуться и выстрелить в землю у ног подкравшегося командора, заставив его отойти подальше и не стоять у него за спиной. Игнорируя Ву, Хуан вновь прицеливается, но не успевает сделать выстрел, потому что позади громко, раздраженно цокают. В следующий миг у омеги глаза на лоб лезут, так как альфа прижимается к нему сзади, опуская свои руки поверх его и рывком заставляя прижать оружие сильнее к плечу, тем самым принуждая Тао едва не вжиматься спиной в чужую грудь.

— Что ты его держишь как дохлую рыбину! Ты не в своей киношке снимаешься с холостыми патронами. Здесь ты готовишься воевать и убивать. Не научишься — убьют тебя. Автомат должен быть в устойчивом положении, а не ходить ходуном при стрельбе. Дыши ровно и не дергайся к курку. Ты должен быть уверен в своих действиях и решителен!

От неожиданной близости Тао выпадает из реальности, а потому, когда раздается выстрел и уши закладывает от шума, внутри всё ходит ходуном. Опуская оружие, омега растеряно оборачивается. Командор, отойдя назад, глядит на него с таким разочарованием, будто он ему задолжал крупную сумму денег и отказывается отдавать.

— Я начинаю подумывать, что разумнее отправить тебя на кухню помогать Кенсу, чистить картошку. Какой-никакой, но опыт общения с холодным оружием у тебя будет.

Ву намеревается ещё что-то сказать, но его окликает подошедший к стрельбищу майор и мужчина, вынужденно прервавшись, идет к краю поля.

Сжимая зубы, омега сердито ворчит под нос:

— Ты не так держишь автомат, ты не так стреляешь. Недоумок, я впервые держу в руках реальное оружие.

Хуан готов спорить на что угодно, что случайная передышка не продлиться долго и альфа вернется третировать его и продолжит издеваться.

Крепче сжав автомат, Тао постарался подобраться, уже представляя реакцию командора на запланированную им маленькую шалость.

— Совсем обнаглел, Одуван! Уснул что ли?!

Актер дожидается, когда шаги за спиной остановятся и командор сделает глубокий вдох, чтобы продолжить тираду о непутевом омеге. Всего один шаг назад и резкое движение вниз прикладом — главное верно рассчитать расстояние и не переборщить, иначе Ву прикончит его на месте.

Позади слышится тихое «Угх!» сменяемое то ли мычанием, то ли стоном. Вскрикнуть или выматериться, что казалось более уместным, мужчина себе не позволяет.

Разворачиваясь, невинно хлопая глазами, омега с кротким видом прижимает ладошку ко рту.

— Бог мой! Простите, командор Ву. Вы так внезапно подошли, что я просто не ожидал! Скорлупа не треснула?

Судя по взгляду альфы, единственное, что треснет в ближайшее время, это голова парня посягнувшего на святая святых тела мужчины. Стараясь не скрещивать внизу руки и держаться ровно, Ву зло прорычал:

— Нарываешься на неприятности, шкет. Ты бы с такой точностью лучше по мишени бил.

— Может вам обратиться в медпункт?

— Обойдусь. Продолжай тренировку.

Развернувшись, командор направился не твердой походкой прочь. Тао, чувствуя свой маленький триумф, довольно ухмыльнулся, крикнув ему вслед:

— Попробуйте приложить лёд. Вдруг поможет!

— Стреляйте, рядовой! Хватит болтать!

Хмыкнув, Хуан обернулся к мишени, поднимая с довольной улыбкой автомат.

* * *

Исин прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы не заржать и старательно хмурит брови, изредка кивая в поддержку негодующего командора.

— Хамло мелкое! Язва столичная! Больно уж он борзый!

— Спокойно, Ифань. Согласись, ты сам первый начал его провоцировать.

Ву хмурится, но даже не задумывается о словах врача о чем-то судорожно думая, а затем расплывается в зловещей ухмылке.

— Ничего, думаю, я очень скоро ему за это отыграюсь. Я ушел!

Развернувшись, командор быстро выходит из лазарета, громко хлопая дверью. Покачав головой, Чжан со вздохом выдал:

— Дурдом какой-то!

* * *

— Простите?!

Тао широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на главу лагеря перед собой. Впрочем, такими же глазами на мужчину глядят Ким и сослуживцы Хуана.

— Неужели не расслышал? Не думаешь, что следует прочистить уши? Я сказал, во время тренировки рукопашного боя я буду твоим противником.

Омега нервно сглатывает, заранее представляя, как его сворачивают в бараний рог и пинками катят по плацу.

— Но командор Ву, я думал поставить в пару с рядовым Хуаном…

— Лейтенант Ким, занимайтесь с остальными бойцами. Хуан у нас ведь на особом счету, так что я сам любезно уделю ему свое время.

Чонин бросает на Тао печальный взгляд.

— Так точно, командор Ву… Бойцы! Стройся!

Провожая уходящих в сторону солдат, омежка чувствует себя невинным агнцем, связаным на алтаре для жертвоприношений. Нервозно взглянув в чужое довольное лицо, Хуан пробует прибегнуть к своему последнему козырю.

— Если что, не забывайте что идет съемка.

— Да? Что-то я не вижу никого с камерой поблизости. Пак закончил снимать пару минут назад, пока вы делали растяжку.

— В любом случае…

— Просто замолчи уже и начнем тренировку.

— Если вы меня покалечите, вам это с рук не сойдет!

— Да-да. Конечно.

Ву встает в стойку и Тао испугано быстро выдыхает.

— Простите, что ударил вас по яйцам и что грубил. Но я не хочу умирать молодым. И если…

Командор кривится, цокая.

— Просто встань уже в стойку, шкет!

Постаравшись встать как альфа, омега с боязнью думает, что будет дальше.

Став серьезней, мужчина начинает объяснять.

— В этой позе ты можешь поставить блок чужому удару, а также контратаковать. Старайся затрачивать меньше сил, работай всем корпусом. Главное не теряй опоры и твердо стой на ногах. Нанося удары, старайся бить по болевым точкам. Одну ты уж точно знаешь.

Ву скривился, а Хуан уже сотню раз пожалел о своем поступке. Но больше командор об утреннем инциденте не упоминал, объясняя принцип нанесения ударов, движения телом, уязвимые зоны и многое другое.

Внимательно слушая, Тао запоминает, стараясь все тщательно воспроизводить, повторяя принцип нанесения ударов, отрабатывая взмахи ногами и движения тела. Он непроизвольно отвлекается от своих тревог, сосредотачиваясь на тренировке. Прежде, он никогда не интересовался драками. Разве что только для съемок, да и то, персонажей с подобными навыками у него не было.

Расслабленность сходит на нет вместе со словами командора:

— А теперь посмотрим на практике, хорошо ли ты всё усвоил.

Понимая, что подстава ждала впереди, омега нервно крякнул и попятился, отходя подальше от недобро ухмылявшегося мужчины.

— Что же ты, шкет? Струсил? В армии бояться нельзя. Но если захочешь, всегда можешь вернуться домой. Тебя держать никто не станет.

Чувствуя себя камикадзе, Хуан поджал губы, мысленно перекрестился и бросился на командора рявкнув:

— Ни за что!

Дальше омега в полной мере ощутил себя боксерской грушей или чем-то похожим. Ву перехватил его руку в замахе, рванул на себя, ударяя коленом в живот, а когда парень согнулся, резко заставил его развернуться, выкрутив руку так, что Тао с ужасом подумал, что сейчас услышит хруст ломающихся костей. Взвыв, Хуан замер, стараясь не делать резких движений и дышать через раз.

— Бам! Считай, ты убит!

Как только чужой захват пропал, омега покачнулся и рухнул на колени.

— Вы ненормальный. Вы просто ненормальный…

— Незачем сваливать всё на меня, если ты даже не пытаешься сопротивляться. Вставай! Мы не закончили!

Первая мысль, посетившая Тао после этих слов: упасть на землю и притвориться мертвым, иначе его отправят в инвалидную коляску. Вторая мысль: злость на Ву и желание не дать ему позлорадствовать над собой. Может он и не Брюс Ли, да и вообще о единоборствах имеет весьма абстрактное представление, но он не может позволить командору насладиться его поражением. Ведь тогда всё потеряет всякий смысл!

С трудом поднявшись, Хуан отряхнулся от земли, устремив в сторону надменного альфы тяжелый взгляд.

— В этот раз нападайте первым вы!

— Уверен?

Ву насмешливо вскидывает бровь, но даже не дожидается ответа, бросаясь вперед, делая подсечку. Омега успевает только мысленно вскрикнуть: «Папочка!», — не успевая сделать это вслух, взмахивая руками и всем телом падая назад. Преисполняясь ненависти, парень готов зарычать и всерьез броситься на мужчину с кулаками. Но пока омега только строит план мести, альфа действует. Командор делает мудреный захват руками, заставляя Тао перевернуться и, согнувшись вперед, застыть на коленях. Склонившись над ним позади, альфа заводит его руки назад, упираясь ему в спину коленом. Хуан чувствует себя неимоверно глупо, полагая, что он выглядит как птица с заклинившими крыльями. Он даже не догадывается, насколько двусмысленно со стороны смотрится их с Ву поза, скорее создавая впечатление, что альфа банально его нагнул.

Наклоняясь вперед, к самому уху парня, мужчина ехидно произносит:

— Признай уже, что тебе это не по силам, шкет. Сдавайся и уезжай в теплый домик.

— Нет. А-ах…

Из-за того, что командор, принимается оттягивать ему руки назад, Тао срывается в конце на стон, который получается громким и не столько жалобным, сколько неожиданно пошловато-сексуальным.

Занимающийся в стороне отряд замирает, дружно шокировано оглядываясь в сторону омеги и альфы. Хуан краснеет, становясь похожим на свеклу, а мужчина выпускает его из захвата, выпрямляясь и отстраняясь, как от больного. Кривясь, он тихо бросает:

— Вот же позорище! Постыдился бы хоть, устраивать здесь не пойми что!

Сжимая зубы, Тао спешит подняться, разворачиваясь к командору, глядя на него не просто злым, а полным ярости взглядом.

— Так значит! Ну, знаете ли! Вот теперь я действительно зол! Если думаете, что унижая, сможете меня сломить, то ошибаетесь. Я не уеду из лагеря до тех пор, пока не закончу съемки, нравится вам это или нет. И я вам не таракан, чтобы пытаться меня вытравить!

Мужчина приподнимает брови, будто удивляясь, но вновь принимает привычное надменное выражение лица.

— Ты так в себе уверен? Это только начало, шкет. 100% ты не справишься! Можешь твердить что угодно, но ты все равно сломаешься и сбежишь. Омеги слабы от природы, армия не для вас. Поэтому не трать напрасно силы и уезжай.

Тао действует прежде, чем думает, а потому сжимает зубы и вскидывает руку, показывая командору кукиш.

— Чёрта с два, добровольно я отсюда не уеду!

Ву от такой наглости теряет на пару мгновений дар речи, а когда приходит в себя, Хуан уже разворачивается и со всех ног бежит прочь с поля. Осознание того, что он опять перегибает палку, усугубляя собственное положение, настигает омегу вместе с яростным рёвом:

— Рядовой Хуан! А ну стоять мелочь бессовестная! Ты как говоришь со старшим по званию! Стоять, тебе сказано!

Понимая, что карма его в любом случае настигнет, Тао решает, что лучше уж командор оторвется на нем потом, а не сейчас, а потому лишь припускает сильнее, спеша скрыться из виду мужчины за постройками.

Упираясь кулаками в бока, Ву задыхается от ярости, но услышав в стороне тихий смешок, разворачивается в сторону прервавшего занятия отряда. Солдаты под его злым взором вытягиваются по струнке, отбрасывая любые эмоции. Рыкнув, командор обращается к Киму.

— Лейтенант, оставьте вместо себя сержанта Ли. Пусть солдаты занимаются самостоятельно. А вы приведите ко мне в кабинет рядового Хуана. Похоже, этот мальчишка так и не понял, где он находиться и следует преподать ему урок хороших манер.

— Слушаюсь!

Отдав честь, Ким поспешил следом за Тао, думая, что омега реально рехнулся, решив так явно провоцировать командора. Можно подумать, что парень такой же контуженный на всю голову, как и глава их лагеря.

Вопрос лишь в том, выдержит ли лагерь сразу двух буйных людей.


	5. Parley?

За минувшие несколько минут Тао обругал себя всеми известными ругательствами. Когда он уже научится думать прежде, чем действовать? В который раз его импульсивность играет с ним злую шутку. Вначале он попал в армию из-за того, что сорвался на Вана, а теперь, выведя из себя Ву, рискует оказаться на том свете.

— Вот ты где! Наконец-то нашел!

Вздрогнув, Хуан отпрянул от стены, привалившись к которой стоял прежде. В нескольких шагах от него стоял Чонин, глядевший на него с неодобрением.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что натворил?

Омега выпрямился, поджимая губы и виновато произнося:

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант Ким.

Тяжело выдохнув, альфа приблизился к парню.

— Тебе стоило быть таким собранным и серьезным полчаса назад. Неужели ты не понимаешь?! Он нарочно провоцирует тебя, чтобы ты облажался, и он мог тебя выдворить!

— Я всё понимаю. Просто сложно смолчать, когда он постоянно донимает меня.

— В любом случае, он ждет тебя у себя.

Жалобно сложив бровки домиком, Тао вкрадчиво спросил:

— А могу я не пойти?

— Нет. Это приказ, Хуан. А в армии принято подчиняться приказам. Всем! Даже тем, которые не нравятся!

Недовольно засопев, парень повесил голову.

— Он очень зол?

— Вот пойдешь и узнаешь. Хотя учитывая, что я тебя полчаса искал, прежде чем заглянуть за склады, теплый прием тебя вряд ли ожидает. Но идти всё равно придется. Если что, его кабинет последний на втором этаже в здании командования.

Повздыхав, Тао понимающе кивнул и засеменил к корпусу руководства, в тайне надеясь, что Ву там не будет. Тогда он сможет уйти в казармы, а после сказать командору, что заглядывал к нему, но не застал.

* * *

Тишина пустых коридоров главного корпуса кажется пугающей. Вокруг одинаковые закрытые двери и по телу омеги невольно бегут мурашки. Вокруг ни души и реши альфа с ним разобраться, кричи-не кричи, вряд ли кто-то услышит.

Дойдя до заветного кабинета, Хуан собирается с мужеством и резко вскидывает руку, намереваясь постучаться. Коснуться деревянной поверхности рукой парень не успевает, зато его лоб дружественно с ней встречается и, отшатываясь, Тао сердито шипит.

— Осторожней нельзя?!

Стоявший на пороге хмурый мужчина глядит на него в упор и недовольно кривится.

— Явился наконец-то! Кима видно только за смертью посылать. …Ну или за тобой. Заходи, шкет.

Потирая лоб, омега прошел внутрь, буравя взглядом альфу.

В кабинете было на удивление пусто. Стол в центре, два стула по разные стороны от него, закрытый деревянный шкаф в углу и стоявший возле него бронированный сейф размером с комод.

Отойдя к столу, Ву, развернувшись к омеге, присел на край. Опустив слегка голову вперед, он с ухмылкой оценивающе разглядывал притихшего парня.

— Что? Запал прошел? Отсырел порох? Даже извиниться не попытаешься?

Скрепя сердце, Хуан нехотя проворчал:

— Признаю, я виноват. Мне не следовало горячиться и выходить из себя. Прошу прощения.

Каждое слово Тао приходится вытягивать из себя точно клещами. Мужчина же не скрывает собственного злорадства.

— Знаешь, шкет. Я только одного не пойму. Зачем тебе это? Только представь, что вместо всего этого: ранних подъемов, дешевой еды в столовой и постоянных изнурительных тренировок, ты можешь, как другие омеги, шататься по магазинам скупая дорогие шмотки, выносить мозг альфам и постить в инстаграм фотки с опухшими губами, будто их покусали пчелы.

— У вас странные мысли о том, чем занимаются омеги. К тому же мне хватает выносить ваши мозги. Если они у вас конечно есть.

— До сих пор я не посадил тебя в карцер только потому, что всё ещё надеюсь, что мы сможем договориться. Но ты явно нарываешься на строгое наказание. Жаждешь поближе познакомиться с камерой и железной койкой?

— Это вы пытаетесь от меня избавиться, а не я от вас. А вообще знаете, командор, вы трус. Самый настоящий трус!

Резко сощурившись, альфа тихо произнес:

— А ну-ка повтори, что ты сказал?

Дерзко вскинув голову, Тао упрямо повторил:

— Я сказал, что вы трус! Легко издеваться над слабым. Вы отлично знаете, что я не знаю всех тонкостей и особенностей армейской службы. Именно поэтому вы придираетесь ко мне и цепляетесь. Знаете, командор, командир из вас так себе. Удивительно, что ваш лагерь не снесли до этого времени!

Тао не отводит своего взгляда от чужих темных глаз, в которых плещется тихая ярость, и с трудом сохраняет видимое хладнокровие, которого на самом деле нет. В кабинете повисает давящая тишина, с молчаливой битвой взглядов. Понимая, что он проигрывает в этом противостоянии, потому что ему хочется не просто отвести взгляд, но и желательно повторно куда-нибудь убежать, Хуан решает первым нарушить тишину.

— Если честно, я тоже надеялся, что мы сможем поладить, но ваше поведение этому не способствует…

— Я понял. Мое, как ты выразился, трусливое поведение.

Низкий рычащий голос пробирает до мурашек. Парень только диву дается, почему мужчина, пребывая в такой ярости, до сих пор его не прибил. Отстраняясь от стола, Ву приближается к Тао. Попятившись под таким напором, парень останавливается, врезаясь спиной в дверь. Застыв в полуметре, командор холодно интересуется:

— По-твоему я должен был встречать тебя с красной ковровой дорожкой и дать возможность весь день страдать ерундой, ничего не делая?

— Я не это имел в виду. Но если вы считаете себя таким уж хорошим командиром, то избавьтесь от своего предубеждения и относитесь ко мне как к остальным. Научите меня всему, что знаете сами! И уже тогда вы по праву сможете требовать от меня быть супер воякой и биться с вами на равных.

— Это невозможно. Ты омега и такое тебе не по силам.

— Скажете, что сделать из меня полноценного солдата у вас кишка тонка?

Мужчина щурит глаза, а затем ухмыляется.

— Сделать из тебя солдата? Хорошо. Давай попробуем. Но тебе придется выполнять всё, что я скажу и не пререкаться.

— Только если вы не будете унижать меня, затаскивая в общий душ или изгаляться, избивая как сегодня.

Мужчина хмыкает, протягивая омеге руку.

— Отлично. По рукам.

Недоверчиво сощурившись, Тао осторожно протягивает в ответ ладонь для рукопожатия. Дернув щекой, мужчина ухмыляется и сжимает чужую руку в крепком захвате. Почему-то Хуану кажется, что он слышит щелчок захлопнувшейся мышеловки. Омега охает, когда его рывком дергают на себя, и шокировано распахивает глаза, оказываясь притянутым к чужой груди. Вскинув голову, он потрясенно возмущается:

— Что вы себе позволяете? Это не то о чем мы…

Игнорируя парня, мужчина открывает дверь, первым выходя из кабинета, таща за руку за собой недоумевающего актера.

— Как раз наоборот! Ты сам хотел, чтобы я относился к тебе как к остальным. Так что поблажек и мягкости не будет. Думаешь, я забыл про то, что ты мне показал на поле? Чёрта с два, шкет. Хочешь быть как все? Пожалуйста! Сегодня тебя ждет незабываемая ночь в отдельной камере с минимумом удобств.

— Но я же извинился!

— Своим подчиненным я не прощаю нарушение субординации. Уверен, что часы в карцере пойдут тебе на пользу.

Тао поджимает губы не зная кричать ему, возмущаться или делать что-то ещё. Да и разве он не поставит себя таким поведением в худшее положение? Всё что ему остается, перебирать ногами, пока его тащат по улице до одного из зданий, расположенных в дальнем конце лагеря. Окружающие непонимающе глядят вслед идущему широким шагом Ву, за которым, едва поспевая, бежит омега. Хуан старается не обращать внимания на чужие взгляды, хотя всё это жутко бьет по его самолюбию.

Омега молчит вплоть до того момента, как они заходят в небольшое здание, проходят по длинному коридору, заходя в помещение средних размеров с сидящим за столом солдатом, подскочившим со своего места при виде командора. Но не успевает он выдать приветствие, как мужчина отпускает руку омеги.

— Вольно! Ключи от карцера.

Бросив растерянный взгляд на Тао, парень поспешно достает из металлической ключницы ключ, передавая его Ву. Альфа бросает торжествующий взгляд на омегу, но сразу мрачнеет, потому что Хуан глядит на него без страха, но с заметной обидой дуя губы, отчего выглядит почти по-детски. Не давая себя разжалобить, командор угрюмо бросает:

— Иди за мной.

Омега хмурится ещё сильнее, но следует за альфой без возражений. Командор ждет пререканий, ворчания или ругани, но Хуан просто бредет насупившись и не говорит ни слова, даже когда перед ним распахивают железные двери. Актер молча проходит внутрь оглядываясь.

В воображении нарисовав средневековую темницу он чувствует легкое облегчение видя простую комнату средних размеров с одинокой кроватью, умывальником и даже неким подобием туалета в полу.

— Обживайтесь, рядовой Хуан. Завтра утром вас выпустят.

Оглянувшись, Тао сжимает губы, сердито глядя на командора, а затем отворачивается проходя к кровати и присаживается на железную решетку, а затем закидывает ноги, опуская одну на другую и вытягивается в полный рост, прикрывая глаза.

Хмыкая, альфа закрывает дверь, щелкая замком. Сжимая в руке ключ, мужчина шепотом то ли с возмущением, то ли с восхищением выдыхает:

— Вот же гордец.

В этот же момент за дверью, отвернувшись к стене, омега еле слышно зло рычит:

— Везет как утопленнику в банный день. И наградил же Бог истинным. Сволочь…

* * *

— Ты что сделал?

Исин широко распахнутыми глазами глядит на сидевшего у него за столом Ву.

— Что-что? Можно подумать ты не услышал. В карцер посадил.

Воздев руки к потолку, врач негодующе возопил:

— Ифань! Ты просто… дебил!

— Доктор Чжан! Следите за словами!

— Серьезно! Да я просто не знаю, как тебя ещё назвать! Что ты к нему цепляешься? Вот лично тебе он что сделал?

— Он мне кукиш показал, между прочим! И трусом обозвал!

Глядя на обиженного командора, Исин понимает, что «дебил» — мягко сказано.

— Так, командор Ву! Идите и заканчивайте этот бред! Выпускай его!

— Нет! — подумав, мужчина, уже тише и спокойней добавляет, — Ты отлично знаешь, почему я против омег в армии. Может быть я поступаю не честно с этим парнем, но чем быстрее он сбежит, тем лучше. Иначе командование меня не слушает.

— А не боишься, что тебя в итоге попрут с этого места?

— Не попрут. А мальчишке лучше со своими журналюгами ехать домой. И так напряжено что их эта радужная пони и мрачная тень за нами таскаются по деревням на задания. Серьезно! Чем думал этот парень, крася так волосы? Он же отличная мишень для снайпера! Приходится на него вечно напяливать бандану и каску. Идиоты, блин!

— Не отвлекайся! Мы не о журналистах говорим!

Хлопнув себя по коленям, альфа поднялся:

— Всё равно до завтрашнего утра я Хуана не выпущу. Это ему урок на будущее.

— О, да! Кукиш ему показали. А вот это видел?

Подойдя вплотную к мужчине, бета сжал дулю и ткнул её Ву под нос. Отстранившись, командор недовольно засопел носом.

— Будешь бунтовать и тебя в карцер посажу.

— Тоже мне, борец за добро и справедливость. Сейлор Мэн блин!

Развернувшись, Чжан принялся собирать вещи в сумку. Следя за ним взглядом, Ифань раздраженно бросил:

— И куда ты собрался?

— Навестить твоего заключенного. Боже мой! Когда ты стал таким, Ву?

— Давай не будем о прошлом. Особенно, когда ты знаешь ответ на свой вопрос. И раз уж ты решил к нему идти, валяй. Но я своего отношения менять не намерен!

— Упрямец!

Хмыкнув, командор покинул лазарет.

* * *

Появление в карцере врача вызвало у Тао удивление. До этого только дежурный принес ему матрас и одеяло с подушкой (строго по секрету). Увидев застеленную постель, Чжан хмыкнул, а Хуан поспешил произнести:

— Не рассказывайте командору об этом, ладно?

Махнув рукой, врач прошел ближе, усаживаясь рядом с парнем.

— Не стану. Я пришел проведать тебя и осмотреть.

— Зачем?

— Мне уже рассказали как прошла ваша тренировка с командором, так что стоит проверить не переломал ли он тебе что-нибудь.

— Вроде нет. Но он всегда такой? …Вспыльчивый?

Задумчиво потерев подбородок, размышляя над ответом, бета пожал плечами.

— Иногда. Просто ему очень хочется, чтобы вы уехали.

Снимая вещи, давая Исину себя осмотреть, Тао хмыкнул.

— Не дождется. Как бы не старался, но съемки мы закончим! Нравятся это товарищу командору или нет!

Чжан не без уважения покосился на омегу, обрабатывая ушибы мазью.

— А ты упрямый.

Обреченно вздохнув, Хуан тихо пробормотал:

— Да у меня, в общем, и выбора особо нет.

— Это почему же?

Тао ненадолго задумался.

— Вы не в курсе, почему меня сюда отправили?

— Потому что в столице решили снять шоу об омеге в армии?

— Нет, я о том, почему этим омегой угораздило стать мне?

— Честно говоря, не в курсе, а есть особые причины?

— Вроде того. У меня был некоторый конфликт с одним альфой, — парень поспешил оправдаться, — но все только по его вине. В общем, чтобы разрулить тот конфликт мне пришлось ехать сюда. Меня только перед фактом поставили. Знал бы, что здесь будет такой «теплый» прием, трижды подумал, стоило ли ехать.

— На самом деле командор не такой уж плохой человек. Да и альфа он видный. Красивый опять-таки.

Удивленно выгнув брови, Тао непонимающе покосился на врача:

— Вы будто его мне сосватать пытаетесь.

— Ну… — Чжан отвел взгляд, — одевайся.

Пока омега натягивал обратно вещи, Исин задумчиво продолжил.

— Может немного. У него с омегами не клеится.

Хуан фыркнул:

— Знаете, я не удивлен. С таким-то характером.

Врач убрал обратно в сумку мазь и поднялся.

— Ладно. Вижу, что ты в порядке, поэтому пойду. …Хотя мне кажется, что такой человек как ты, как раз и нужен нашему командору.

Омега насмешливо выгнул бровь, но промолчал. Чжан скрылся за дверью, а Тао вновь вытянулся на постели.

Несмотря на то, что нахождение здесь было наказанием, сам Хуан, когда первая злость и обида прошли, оценив собственное положение, пришел к выводу, что для него это скорее внеплановый отпуск. Здесь в тишине и покое можно было отдохнуть от постоянно напряжения, общего шума и галдежа, избавиться от собственной каждодневной маски и перевести дух.

Занятый постоянно в работе, парень редко имел свободное время на перерывы и возможность восстановить силы. Порой спать приходилось как попало: на стульях, сиденьях автобусов. Своего трейлера на съемках у него не было, а потому приходилось ютиться где придется. Хотя подчас сон становился редкой роскошью, особенно во время промо к фильмам или во время съемок, когда некоторые эпизоды требовалось отснять в кротчайшие сроки.

Поудобней устроившись на постели, Тао прикрыл глаза, умиротворенно засыпая.

* * *

Утром дежурный будит Хуана, сообщая, что срок его наказания истек, и он может быть свободен.

Уточнив время, Тао, отоспавшись, превосходно себя чувствуя, спешит в казармы умываться и присоединяется к сослуживцам, собиравшимся на завтрак.

Окружающие собираются посочувствовать омеге, но его бодрый, энергичный вид ставит их в тупик. Потирая небритый подбородок, Пак задумчиво хмыкает:

— Знаешь, у тебя такой вид, будто ты на курорте побывал. Если у них в карцере такие условия, то может мне тоже туда попроситься. Что там такого было?

Оператор не скрывает любопытства, выжидающе глядя на Хуана.

Смущенно улыбнувшись, Тао с воодушевленным трепетом, точно открывает какую-то интимную тайну, с придыханием выдает:

— Кровать. Там была только кровать.

Ожидавший услышать что-то иное альфа, недоуменно отстраняется, после чего, недолго подумав, уточняет.

— Ты там один был?

— Конечно. Она довольно узкая, но достаточно жесткая, что держит спину прямо. Ох, я уже не помню, когда так хорошо высыпался. Надо будет поблагодарить командора за то, что посадил меня в карцер.

Пак закрывает открывшийся рот и решает больше не комментировать причуды их актера.

Когда отряд Хуана заходит в столовую, командор, бросив в сторону омеги взгляд, недовольно хмурится, потому что Тао сияет широкой улыбкой, как в рекламе зубной пасты. В то время у самого Ву вид такой, будто его всю ночь жевала корова. Сидевший рядом с Ифанем Чжан, проследив за взглядом главы лагеря, цокает языком.

— О! Надо же! Хуан сегодня отлично выглядит. Не видел бы его вчера в карцере, подумал бы, что он ночевал в другом месте. А ты сегодня плохо спал?

— Исин, просто помолчи, ладно?

Зыркнув в сторону омеги, командор вернулся к собственному завтраку, костеря собственную внезапно проснувшуюся совесть, которая полночи не давала ему покоя. И чего он переживал за эту мелочь? Одно нахождение Хуана на территории лагеря уже не дает альфе покоя, раздражая точно въедливый подкожный зуд. Какие бы договоренности между ними не были, нужно постараться и поскорее выжить этого мальчишку. Он всего пару дней здесь, а уже перетянул на свою сторону половину солдат и единственного лучшего друга Ву. Это же просто возмутительная наглость! Вечно от этих омег одна головная боль и проблемы. Так что, пока не стало хуже, надо от Хуана избавляться! И срочно!

* * *

С благополучным возвращением из карцера Тао внезапно решила поздравить целая процессия: весь его отряд, Бекхён, Сехун и Пак, старательно снимавший дружеское «воссоединение». Будь воля Хуана, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска глядя на сие действо со стороны, но являясь непосредственным участником, приходилось терпеть.

Сказать по правде, думая о том, что снимает Чанёль для их реалити-шоу, омега всерьез беспокоился, что после выхода «Real Men» на экраны, его не возьмут даже в третьесортный сериал на роль дерева в пятом ряду декораций.

— Я смотрю вам заняться нечем!

Разнесшийся со стороны голос командора заставил всех притихнуть. Мужчина выглядел суровой непоколебимой железобетонной стеной.

— Вместо того, чтобы бессмысленно трепаться, лучше начните тренироваться. Надеюсь вы не забыли, что на следующей неделе сопровождаете конвой с гуманитарным грузом в ближайшие поселения? Хуан, разумеется, с вами не едет.

Выйдя вперед, сжимая руки в кулаки, Тао выдохнул:

— Разрешите обратиться, командор Ву.

Мужчина смерил парня холодным взглядом, но снисходительно произнес:

— Разрешаю, рядовой Хуан.

— Если я сумею подготовиться к этому времени, вы позволите мне ехать вместе с отрядом?

— Не думаю, рядовой. За пару дней вы не сможете научиться всему необходимому, и толку от вас никакого не будет. А нам не нужен лишний балласт и обуза вроде вас.

На последних словах альфа пренебрежительно усмехнулся, всем видом говоря, что таково истинное мнение Ву о Хуане и, несмотря на все старания омеги, оно останется неизменным.

Сжимая зубы, начиная вновь закипать, Тао, вскидывая голову, в тон мужчине бросил:

— Знаете, командор Ву, я начинаю подозревать, что вы цепляетесь ко мне, потому что не равнодушны!

Мужчина на мгновение замер, но сразу же усмехнулся, медленно двинувшись к дерзкому омеге точно крадущийся к добыче хищник. Нервно сглотнув, Тао старался не поддаваться панике и не давать надменному альфе очередного повода позлорадствовать.

Остановившись почти вплотную, чтобы Тао чувствовал на своем лице его дыхание, Ву произнес вкрадчивым, пробирающем до мурашек голосом, заставляя задержать дыхание не только Хуана, но и окружающих:

— Надо же, а ты наблюдательный! Не волнуйся, я сделаю так, что меня ты точно никогда не забудешь. Уж я позабочусь, чтобы после общения со мной ты стал неимоверно мокрым и стонал так, как никогда в жизни!

За мгновение ока из-за тона, которым это было сказано, Хуан краснеет до пунцовых кончиков ушей. Однако краской заливаются и солдаты, ставшие свидетелями подобной сцены. Бекхён, открыв в шоке рот, на всякий случай, прикрывает ладошкой глаза Сехуну, чтобы ребёнок ненароком не увидел какого-нибудь непотребства. А Пак перестает жевать свою любимую жвачку, ошарашенно выглядывая из-за камеры, потому что снимать шоу с рейтингом 18+ в их планы не входило.

Явно удовлетворившись подобной реакцией, Ву спокойно делает шаг назад, набирает полную грудь воздуха и командным тоном завершает монолог, громко рявкнув:

— Поэтому, раз хочешь попытаться доказать мне, что я не прав, придется попотеть. Десять кругов вокруг лагеря, рядовой! Чтобы через час был на тренировочном поле. За каждую минуту опоздания будешь отжиматься!

Хуан возмущенно давится воздухом. Командор, торжествуя, с наглой довольной ухмылкой в заключение добивает его фразой:

— Время пошло! Тик-так!

На лице Тао за несколько секунд отражаются все известные ему ругательства и маты, но озвучивать их некогда, потому, стремительно развернувшись, он срывается с места, оставляя за собой столб пыли, соревнуясь по скорости бега вероятно со Флэшем. Не выдержав, омега гневно проорал, прежде чем скрыться вдалеке:

— Я вам это ещё припомню!!! Вот увидите!!!

Скрестив руки на груди, командор хмыкнул, произнося уже в никуда.

— Жду с нетерпением.

Дружно сглотнув, присутствующие с ужасом покосились на альфу, единодушно мысленно приходя к выводу, что Ву — монстр, потому что десять раз оббежать немалую территорию лагеря за час и не сдохнуть, вряд ли было возможно!

Развернувшись к остальным, мужчина сурово рявкнул:

— А вам особое приглашение нужно? Возвращайтесь к занятиям. Живо!

Пройдя мимо ошеломленных журналистов, командор скрылся в здании командования.


	6. Counterblow

Тао негодует, быстро перебирая ногами. Внутри него всё клокочет из-за несправедливости. Ву вытирает об него ноги, а он вынужден всё это сносить молча! Сколько это ещё будет продолжаться? Он не собирается покидать лагерь, но и такое отношение к себе считает недопустимым. Хуан непрерывно думает об этом, решая, что всему свой предел. Так что хватит это терпеть! Он вообще-то тоже не пушистый комочек, поэтому пора уже держать ответ, а не трястись перед командором всякий раз, когда он его видит. Глупо надеяться, что мужчина примет его как истинного, раз альфа видно абсолютно не чувствует в нем свою пару.

Сжимая руки в кулаки, омега сердито цедит сквозь зубы, не прерывая бега:

— Вы сами напросились, командор Ву. Поэтому, если что, я не виноват! Не стоит недооценивать омег, особенно когда у них заканчивается терпение. Теперь мой черед отыгрываться за всё, что вы мне сделали…

* * *

Услышать в их лагере громкий заливистый смех большая редкость. Поэтому, выйдя из здания руководства и услышав гогот солдат, Ву насторожился. Заранее сдвигая брови к переносице, командор направился в сторону источника шума, который находился на тренировочном поле.

Уже издали мужчина услышал раздававшийся из-за смеха голос Хуана. Насупившись, альфа проворчал себе под нос:

— Опять этот мальчишка что-то устроил. Ходячая головная боль, а не парень.

Подойдя ближе, Ифань остановился за спинами собравшихся у поля солдат, прислушиваясь к чужому голосу, стараясь разобрать что выкрикивал или, вернее сказать, напевал на манер американской строевой речёвки омега.

Чем больше Ву слушал, тем сильнее мрачнел, а над его головой сгущались тучи, грозившие вот-вот разразиться громом и молнией.

Не ведающий о приближающейся расправе Хуан наворачивал круги по полю, вдохновленно напевая:

— Если слышишь жуткий ор,

То товарищ командор!

Без омеги много лет

Так что нервов просто нет!

Безопаснее всего

Быть подальше от него!

Неврастеник и садист,

Он по жизни эгоист!

Коли станешь ты служить,

Будь готов концы сводить!

Здравствуй рабство, здравствуй ад

Командор наш будет рад!

— Рядовой Хуан!!!

Резко развернувшись на раздавшийся позади рёв, солдаты застыли в ужасе, наконец заметив командора, представшего в виде демонического воплощения. Мгновение, и они разбежались кто куда, точно тараканы, застигнутые посреди ночи врасплох включённым на кухне светом.

Омега, обернувшись и увидев альфу, замедлился, постепенно переходя на шаг.

— Опаздываете, командор Ву. Десять кругов, как и хотели. Интересно, а вы будете отжиматься раз сами опоздали?

Стремительно приблизившись к Тао, постаравшемуся не попятиться назад, командор, яро сверкая глазами, проревел:

— Ты что о себе возомнил? Страх потерял?

— Ничего особенного, просто строевая речёвка для поднятия мотивации. Бодрит несказанно. Думаю, окружающие оценили.

— Нарываешься?!

— О! Вы опять отправите меня в карцер?

Глядя на просиявшего омегу, Ву чуть отстранился, сдерживаясь, чтобы спросить не роняли ли его в детстве на голову.

— На тебя это видно не действует, так что пойдешь на кухню к До. Будешь чистить картошку! Ведер пять, а лучше десять! И после натрешь всему своему отряду сапоги! Чтобы блестели!

— Мило. Думаю всем зрителям нашего шоу, которое наверняка будет смотреть и ваше руководство, станет крайне любопытно, чему и как вы учите своих новобранцев. Пока я подозреваю, что вы готовите меня к участию в олимпийских играх в забеге на длинные дистанции. Или это что-то вроде навыка, как можно скорее драпать в кусты от врагов? Вы этому всех своих солдат учите?

Зло сощурившись, командор прошипел:

— Просто на большее омеги неспособны.

— Не узнаете, пока не попробуете. А вы не сильно пытаетесь научить меня чему-то дельному. Я уверен, что вышестоящим военным будет любопытно узнать о происходящем внутри лагеря из уст того, кто здесь побывал. Вроде картины изнутри.

Застыв, альфа напряженно грубо спросил:

— Шантажировать меня вздумал?

— Отнюдь. Но вы видно не понимаете, что всё происходящее здесь, с того момента, как я согласился на участие в этом шоу, стало всеобщим достоянием. Думаете, если выдворите меня из лагеря, вам станет жить лучше? О, нет, командор Ву. Это будет лишь началом ваших бед и неприятностей. Я честно пытался быть кротким и милым, но нормального отношения вы не понимаете. Так что теперь мой черед делать свой ход. В конце недели будет видео-отчет о минувших днях и уж тогда я подробно и в красках расскажу о чудесном приветствии, а главное о трогательном отношении командора Ву к своим подчиненным. Интересно, как долго после этого вы просидите на своем месте?

Борясь с настойчивым желанием пожать горло этому вмиг обнаглевшему мальчишке, который насмехался ему в лицо, мужчина мрачно произнес:

— Даже так. И что ты хочешь добиться своими угрозами, шкет?

Став серьезней, Тао в тон Ифаню мрачно произнес:

— То, зачем я сюда приехал. Вам может это не нравится, командор Ву, но либо вы начинаете обучать меня, либо вам придется столкнуться со всей силой СМИ. Не стоит недооценивать чужое мнение, — парень дерзко усмехнулся, — Как думаете, кому поверят больше? Омеге, которого задирает альфа? Или альфе, которому просто не нравится, что этот омега выполняет свою работу?

Чтобы взвесить все за и против, полностью оценив сложившуюся ситуацию, Ву достаточно нескольких секунд. Приходится нехотя признать, что в словах парня есть истина. Мужчина не боится лишиться собственного места, но если ткнуть палкой в этот муравейник, это может повлечь за собой нежелательные последствия с полной разборкой полетов от и до. Общественность не станет разбираться, что они, борясь с террористами в чужой стране, тем самым защищают и своих сограждан, не давая вражеской стороне набраться сил и нанести удар по их родине.

Сощурившись, мужчина, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в чужое лицо, впервые за все время с задумчиво серьезным видом произнес:

— Хотел бы я знать, за какие такие грехи меня жизнь свела с таким раздражающим омегой, который ко всему прочему оказался ещё и шантажистом.

Насупившись, Тао, злорадно ухмыльнувшись, ответил в тон альфе:

— Я задаюсь точно таким же вопросом, командор, потому что за свои двадцать с лишним лет мне ещё не приходилось сталкиваться с кем-то настолько деспотичным и безразличным к чужому мнению и нуждам. А мои слова лишь вынужденная мера, потому что я привык достигать собственных целей и получать желаемое, и сейчас моя первостепенная задача стать солдатом.

Ву хмуро глядит в лицо Хуана, а затем, смиряясь, усмехается.

— Хорошо, шкет. Будем считать, ты меня уговорил. Но поскольку времени у тебя научиться всему в обрез, будешь обучаться по спец. программе. С этого момента я возьмусь за тебя всерьез. Хотя свое наказание отменять не стану, поэтому можешь идти на кухню, помогать Кенсу с ужином, а вечер провести за чисткой сапог. Остальное завтра с утра.

— И в этот раз без бесконечного бега?

— Не надейся. Бегать будешь много, потому что выносливость и отличная дыхалка тебе пригодятся для марш бросков. Пока ты бегаешь просто так, а после будешь бегать в обмундировании. Ты сам подписал себе этот приговор, шкет. Так что идти на попятный я тебе уже не дам. А теперь бегом марш на кухню!

Вытянувшись по стойке смирно, Хуан быстро выпалил: «Так точно, командор Ву!», — и развернувшись, припустил в сторону столовой. Проводив его взглядом, мужчина нахмурился, неодобрительно покачав головой. Тренировать парня у него не было ни желания, ни планов, но раз этот шантажист сам напрашивается, то командор позаботится, чтобы отныне у него не было ни секунды свободного времени между занятиями.

* * *

Когда командор говорил, что возьмется за него всерьез, Тао был действительно рад, что, наконец, примется за дело и перестанет заниматься бессмысленными вещами. Но если бы он знал, как всё это будет на самом деле, то, пожалуй, не доводил бы Ву до белого каления.

Со следующего дня Ифань начал будить Тао в пять утра, за час до общего подъема, давая десять минут одеться, умыться и прийти на тренировочное поле. Дальше бег, пресс, отжимания, растяжка. После следовала полоса препятствий с марш броском по-пластунски, подъем и спуск по канату, чередующийся с извечным бегом.

Хотя Хуана немного утешало то, что Ифань занимался вместе с ним, вероятно просто присоединив омегу к своему собственному распорядку.

Единственный, кто не особо радовался смене режима, был Пак, вынужденный сопровождать омегу на его занятиях. К тому же, чтобы сохранить омегу в кадре, Чанёлю и самому приходилось делать некоторые упражнения, что было не всегда легко с учетом того, что ему руки оттягивала камера. Впрочем, видя старания Хуана, Пак не жаловался.

По истечении часа, Ву отправлял Тао на зарядку к остальным, а сам уходил заниматься делами руководства.

После завтрака омега тренировался вместе со всеми, хотя Ким теперь относился к нему более требовательно и строже (сказывалось требование командора ужесточить отношение к омеге). Стрельба из упора лежа, с колена, стоя. Сбор и разбор оружия на время. И зачастую Ву забирал парня с общих занятий, тренируя самостоятельно.

Вечером, наскоро приняв душ в лазарете, Тао спешил в казармы, где едва касаясь головой подушки, мгновенно забывался крепким сном до следующего утра.

В череде таких бесконечных тренировок Хуан потерял счет дням и потому абсолютно забыл о том, что его отряд в скором времени должен был ехать на задание.

Вспомнил он об этом, когда утром, собираясь идти на общие занятия, понял, что остальные собирают вещи и проверяют оружие. Растерянно осмотревшись, парень направился к Чонину.

— Лейтенант Ким, вы уже отправляетесь на задание?

— Завтра утром. Поэтому все готовятся заранее.

— Могу я поехать с вами?

— Прости, Хуан, ты остаешься в лагере. Приказ командора.

Сжав руки в кулаки, Тао насупился:

— Понятно.

Развернувшись, омега направился к корпусу командования.

Точно отражая настроение парня, небо затягивало тучами и с неба начинали накрапывать первые капли.

Поднявшись к кабинету Ву, Хуан решительно постучал. Спустя несколько секунд из-за двери послышался раздраженный голос.

— Войдите!

Переступив порог, намереваясь разразиться очередной гневной тирадой, Тао замер, поперхнувшись словами. Устроившись на полу сбоку от стола, мужчина отжимался на одной руке, заведя вторую за спину. Сделав ещё несколько отжиманий, он поднялся, оттряхивая руки, а омега поджал губы, зависая на подкаченном торсе и мышцах. Внизу живота болезненно стянуло, и парень поспешно отвел взгляд в сторону.

Альфу собственное по пояс обнаженное тело не смущало. Устало вздохнув из-за визита своей главной проблемы, командор прошел к стулу, снимая со спинки вещи и принимаясь одеваться.

— Что в этот раз случилось, шкет? Уж по доброй воле ты ко мне бы не явился.

Сглотнув, Хуан вспомнил по какой причине пришел и недовольно засопел носом, обращая, наконец, взгляд на Ву. По счастью мужчина уже застегивал куртку.

— Лейтенант Ким сказал, что вы не дали мне разрешение ехать на задание вместе с отрядом.

— Верно. Не дал. И не дам, — бросив на парня уничижительный взгляд, мужчина опустился за стол, — Поэтому свободен.

Подойдя ближе к столу, Тао негодующе воскликнул:

— Но почему? Обещаю, что не подведу ребят и выложусь по полной.

Мысленно закатив глаза к потолку и безмолвно выругавшись, командор поднял мрачный взор на парня.

— Ты забываешься, шкет. Это для вас все происходящее шоу и представление, в котором ты кривляешься. А для нас это работа! Сложная и тяжелая. И от каждого военнослужащего зависит не только его собственная жизнь и жизни его сослуживцев, но и жизни мирного населения. При этом за всех находящихся на территории лагеря и за его пределами я несу персональную ответственность. И мне совершенно не хочется, чтобы из-за парня, который и недели не держал оружие, в экстренной ситуации были пострадавшие или погибшие. Поэтому ты остаешься в лагере! Снимайте свою программу здесь, но за периметр вы не выйдите ни ногой!

— Вы отказываетесь брать меня, хотя до этого Бекхён и Сехун уже ездили с вами.

— Если ты в курсе, они снимали репортаж о событиях в Адаррхе. И никто из них не стремился хвататься за оружие.

— Просто признайтесь, что отказываетесь только потому, что речь идет обо мне и потому, что я омега.

Фыркнув, мужчина откинулся на спинку стула:

— Даже будь это так, я не изменю своего решения. Можете быть свободны, рядовой Хуан.

Тао ещё несколько секунд глядит на командора сверху вниз, но при этом чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным и бесполезным. Он, правда, старался все эти дни, выкладываясь по полной, пытаясь доказать, что он ничуть не хуже окружавших его альф, но Ву в который раз перечеркивает все затраченные им усилия на корню.

— Я вас понял, командор.

Развернувшись, опустив голову, Тао вышел из кабинета.

Бросив мрачный взгляд в сторону закрывшейся двери, мужчина вернулся к работе.

* * *

Спустившись к выходу из здания, Хуан остановился на пороге, привалившись к косяку, глядя на улицу. Дождь постепенно становился сильнее, но его равномерный шум скорее успокаивал, нежели будоражил. Сейчас Тао даже не мог определиться, какие чувства испытывал. Разочарование? Обиду? Злость? Досаду? Ему стоило думать о неудавшейся попытке достучаться до Ву и потерянной возможности на участие в задании, но вместо этого в памяти почему-то стоял только голый торс мужчины. Омегу не покидало навязчивое желание прикоснуться к натренированным мышцам, провести руками по груди альфы, коснуться его губ своими…

— Так, Тао! Хватит! Кажется, ты перегрелся. Надо срочно охладиться!

Бросив взгляд на темное небо извергающее воду, Хуан выскочил под прохладные капли, за пару мгновений промокая насквозь.

* * *

Ифань вскинул голову, услышав тихий стук в дверь. Мысленно решив, что если это опять заявился Хуан, он за шкирку выпрет его из корпуса, Ву со вздохом произнес:

— Войдите!

На пороге вместо омеги оказался одетый в дождевик лейтенант Ким, выглядевший несколько озадаченным.

— Командор Ву, я пришел за бумагами на завтрашнее задание.

— Сегодня? Я бы отдал вам их завтра с утра. К тому же я поеду с вами.

— Ясно, — лейтенант замялся.

— Что-то ещё? — мужчина вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Вы вновь за что-то наказали рядового Хуана?

Ву недоуменно нахмурился.

— Что?

— Просто он бегает по тренировочному полю. И я решил, что возможно вы его опять за что-то наказали. Но на улице дождь и я подумал, что он может простыть или заболеть пневмонией. Поэтому…

Не дослушав, Ифань резко встал из-за стола, отходя к окну. Глядя на наворачивающий круги в отдалении силуэт, командор сердито проворчал:

— Да когда они уже уедут и избавят меня от этой головной…

Фигура среди дождя покачнулась и грохнулась в ближайшую лужу.

— Он просто… ар-р!

Развернувшись, командор поспешил на улицу, бегом направляясь к тренировочному полю. Растерявшийся было Ким, спохватившись, поспешил следом.

Добежав до поля, Ву тихо выругался, мысленно радуясь, что лужа оказалась не настолько глубокой, чтобы этот остолоп-актеришка в ней захлебнулся. Приподняв парня, мужчина смахнул грязь и слегка похлопал парня по лицу.

— Вставай, шкет! Здесь тебе не место для отдыха!

— Командор…

Встревоженный голос Чонина заставил Ифаня повернуться к нему.

— Что ещё?

— У него началась течка.

Ким быстро закрыл нос рукавом и попятился.

Нахмурившись, Ву вновь взглянул на Тао, который, открывая норовившие закрыться глаза, смотрел перед собой расфокусированным взглядом.

— Да ты обнаглел потечь прямо сейчас!

Вставая, подняв парня на руки, мужчина обратился к Чонину.

— Позови Чжана. Он сейчас должен быть у Кенсу. Я пока отнесу эту катастрофу в лазарет.

— Так точно!

Сорвавшись с места, Ким поспешил в сторону столовой. Поудобней перехватив Хуана, командор двинулся в противоположную сторону. Лежавший у него на руках омега внезапно ухмыльнулся и, посмеиваясь, выдал:

— Ох и набухаемся!

Нервно покосившись на парня, мужчина на всякий случай прибавил шаг, желая поскорее избавиться от своей ноши и вернуться к привычном мирному распорядку.


	7. Temptation

— Ешь уже и не выделывайся! А то черпаком в лоб тебе дам!

Кенсу сердито фыркнул, покосившись на врача.

— Я и не выделываюсь, — Исин пожал плечами, зачерпнув из тарелки кашу, — просто поддерживаю разговор. Где, кстати, Хань? Неужели сбежал от тебя?

До неодобрительно сверкнул глазами, и Чжан порадовался, что половник остался за стойкой.

— Нет, его утащил этот мальчишка журналист. Дескать, свидание с хрупким омегой хочет. Отпустить попросил, сказал, что будет его защищать. Рассказать ему что ли, что Хань мастер спорта по стрельбе?

— Эх, молодость! Чувство, будто в лагере весна. Любовь! Красота!

Повар скептически выгнул бровь, ибо к причудам их медика, даже привыкнув, невозможно было до конца относиться спокойно.

— Я вот думаю, надо нам Ифаня в хорошие руки пристроить!

— Господи! В тебя опять дух свахи вселился! В прошлый раз те омеги, которых ты ему притащил, бежали от лагеря так, что их даже истребитель бы не догнал. Отстань от него уже!

— То было в прошлый раз. Но сам посуди. Чем Хуан не вариант? И не боится нашего командира. Да и красавец, подстать Ву.

До задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Худой он.

— Тебе лишь бы всех раскармливать, бабуля До.

— Та-ак… где мой половник.

Кенсу встал из-за стола и затопал на кухню, заставив врача не на шутку заволноваться.

— Я пошутил. Я просто пошутил!

— Доктор Чжан! — ввалившийся в столовую Чонин прервал грядущую расправу, привлекши к себе внимание врача и повара.

Понимая, что без причины его так внезапно не станут звать, Исин переключился в рабочий режим:

— Что случилось, лейтенант Ким?

— У Хуана началась течка.

— О! И где он?

— Командор понес его в лазарет.

— …А вот это уже интересно. Хорошо, я не спешу, так что пусть побудут наедине.

Ким шокировано вытаращил глаза.

— Но он потерял сознание и ему же нужны таблетки или что-то ещё?

Тяжело вздохнув, Чжан поднялся из-за стола, с тоской посмотрев на недоеденный обед.

— Хорошо, иду я. Иду, — хмуро направившись к выходу, бета ворчливо пробурчал себе под нос, — Таблетки им нужны. Его заднице альфа нужен, а не таблетки. Сами себя своего счастья лишают. Слепцы!

Чувствуя, что его долг исполнен, Ким перевел дух. До окинул лейтенанта задумчивым взглядом.

— И по что худой такой. Садись уж, накормлю.

Чонин удивленно захлопал глазами, но спорить с Кенсу не рискнул. К тому же, не дожидаясь ответа, До уже зашагал на кухню.

* * *

В лазарет Исин шел не спеша, всё ещё не теряя надежды, что его друг образумится и поступит как истинный альфа, придя на помощь омеге естественным образом. Хотя глубоко внутри бета понимал, что раз речь идет о Ву, адекватной реакции на парня ждать не стоит.

Открыв дверь лазарета, Чжан, раздумывая, пожевал губу, решая уйти ему или нет.

Раздавшийся в соседнем помещении шум, крик и звон, озадачили Исина и, для проформы подумав ещё пару секунд, он прошел в другой конец, открывая дверь и замирая на пороге. Челюсть врача медленно поехала вниз, ибо открывшаяся сцена была для него несколько неожиданной.

* * *

— А я ведь говорил! Говорил! Но меня же никто не слушает! И что теперь с ним делать?!

Ифань недовольно ворчал, заходя в лазарет и проходя через приемную часть в стационарную.

— Приехал в лагерь, устроил кипишь, теперь ещё и это! Можно подумать, у меня нет работы, кроме как водиться с омегами.

Опустив парня на кровать, Ву недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Мог бы просто собрать вещи и уехать, а не действовать мне на нервы.

Вздохнув, мужчина устало потер глаза, прикрывая их ладонью.

— Боже, мне просто надо взять себя в руки и сосредоточится на работе. Сейчас главное думать о грядущей зачистке, а не об этом всем. Выследить бы только эту банду и подать прошение руководству об отправке этих…

Странный звук, донесшийся снизу, прервал погрузившегося в собственные думы и переживания альфу. Отняв руку от лица, Ифань в шоке распахнул глаза, резко отпрянув от постели.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?

Непонятно в какой момент успевший прийти в себя Хуан умудрился расстегнуть ему ремень и теперь намеревался стащить с него штаны. Как Ву вообще мог это не заметить?! Дурацкие течные омеги!

Единственная вещь, которую не учел Ву, это близко стоящие друг к другу кровати и, отпрянув от одной, он врезался в другую, неловко падая на неё. Не теряя зря времени, Хуан спрыгнул вниз, хватая брюки мужчины за голяшки и резко дергая вверх, стягивая.

— ШКЕТ, ТЫ ОХРЕНЕЛ?!

Ву несильно отпнул от себя парня, поднимаясь на руках и перекидывая ноги через койку, оказываясь на другой стороне. К собственной досаде, уже без штанов.

Потрясая указательным пальцем, Ифань зло произнес:

— Завязывай с этим, шкет! И верни мне брюки!

Хуан недобро ухмыльнулся, отшвыривая штаны себе за спину и пополз в сторону альфы. В ужасе глядя на парня, мужчина попятился в большой проход между кроватями.

— Перестань вести себя как маньяк, шкет. Я тебя предупреждаю! Или ты остановишься, или я буду вынужден применить силу и…

Не глядя куда пятится, командор спиной врезался в стеклянный шкаф с медикаментами, загремевший стоявшими внутри бутылками и капсулами. Развернувшись, удерживая его, чтобы он не упал и не разбил содержимое, Ифань очень скоро пожалел о своих поспешных действиях. Настигший свою жертву Тао, крепко обхватил его, прижимаясь разгоряченным телом к спине альфы. Посмеиваясь, омега довольно произнес:

— Попался!

— Шкет, ты…

Альфа застыл, когда чужие губы поцеловали его шею, но сразу дернулся, стараясь оттолкнуть от себя парня.

— Да отвали ты от меня!

Благополучно игнорируя чужие вопли, Тао ухватился за командорские трусы. Стараясь сохранить собственное достоинство, Ву так же вцепился в них, не давая омеге их снять.

— Отпусти, тебе говорят!

— Ни за что! Я хочу вас.

Никогда прежде Ифань не оказывался в ситуации нелепей, чем эта. Не бить же ему парня, стремясь освободиться. Но по-хорошему Хуан явно не намерен его отпускать и что делать?

Сбоку скрипнула дверь, и альфа обернулся, устремив полный шока взгляд на застывшего на пороге Исина.

— Ох, простите. Продолжайте. Извините, что помешал.

Чжан попятился, торопясь скрыться за дверью. Чувствуя, что его последняя надежда ускользает, командор нервно воскликнул.

— Исин! Стой! Угомони его! Неужели не видишь, что мне нужна помощь!

Бета замер, прикрыв глаза ладошкой.

— С продолжением рода я тебе помогать не буду.

— ЧТО?! Ты в своем уме?! Да меня тут изнасиловать пытаются!

Злящийся Тао, которому не давали закончить начатое, рыкнув, дернул трусы вниз. В последний миг успев их удержать, мужчина с тревогой подумал, что скоро ткань к чертям собачим просто порвется.

— Он же омега. Какое насилие. Я пошел.

— В таком случае я сломаю ему руку, и это будет на твоей совести!

Судя по сердитому рыку, командор был на пределе и совершенно не имел настроя шутить.

Чжан обижено фыркнул: «Сейчас!» — и бросился к какому-то шкафу в другой комнате.

Понимая, что теперь главное как-то скрутить Хуана, Ву обернулся и застыл.

Отпустив злосчастные трусы, Тао рванулся вперед, скользнув руками по груди мужчины к плечам, и припадая своими губами к его. Ифань честно не собирался отвечать, но почему-то поддался. Наверное, все дело действительно в течке омеги и, каким бы мужчина ни был, он оставался альфой. Да и давно у него ни с кем ничего не было. Поцелуй получился слишком странным: страстным и жестким, более похожим на противоборство. Болезненно сладким. Провокационным. Дурманящим.

Наваждение прошло так же быстро, как пришло.

Ву не имел права слепо подчиняться инстинктам, а потому перехватив руку парня, вывернул её, фиксируя так, чтобы Тао не смог пошевелиться. Часто дыша, актер прикусил губу, сразу досадливо и зло бросая:

— Почему нет?

Сжав зубы, мужчина холодно ответил:

— Спасибо потом скажешь. Это просто физиология. Считай я даю тебе шанс не пожалеть об импульсивном поступке.

— Вы не понимаете!

— Успокойся, шкет. Это просто течка так влияет на тебя. Скоро всё пройдет.

Омега поджал губы, слыша снисходительно утешающие ноты в чужих словах. Вернувшийся запыхавшийся Чжан бросил полный упрека взгляд на мужчину и аккуратно сделал омеге укол.

Всё ещё не выпуская парня из захвата, Ву кивнул в сторону сдвинутых с места кроватей.

— Исин, штаны мои забери. Я у тебя в кабинете их надену.

Что-то проворчав себе под нос, врач выполнил указание, выходя из стационарной части в приемную.

Подведя омегу к кровати, альфа толкнул его на неё. Сразу перевернувшись, Тао снизу вверх взглянул в лицо Ву то ли с вызовом, то ли с обидой бросая:

— Скажите, я для вас совершенно непривлекателен и не возбуждаю?

Ифань снисходительно фыркнул:

— Ты просто глупый мальчишка, если не понимаешь очевидных вещей. Если так желаешь потрахаться хоть с кем-то, я отправлю к тебе любого солдата. Но это будет на тебя совершенно не похоже. Ты ведь слишком гордый, чтобы опускаться так низко и унижаться. Вместо того чтобы просто переспать из-за похоти, найди того, с кем у тебя будут взаимные чувства и тогда можете заниматься любовью хоть до потери сознания.

Закончив говорить, мужчина развернулся и вышел, оставляя Тао одного.

Тело омеги горело, хотелось прикосновений и ласки, но слова командора отрезвляли лучше вколотого лекарства. Облизав губы, Хуан откинул голову на подушку. Всего пара слов и мгновений, чтобы понять, что мужчина действительно не видит в нем ни омегу, ни свою пару. Может и к лучшему, что он ничего не сделал. Ведь того притяжения, что должно привести их в одну постель между ними действительно не было.

Закрыв глаза, актер прикрыл лицо ладонями, устыдившись своего поведения.

Хотелось надеяться, что слишком низко в глазах мужчины он упасть не успел, потому что после слов Ву омега увидел командора в совершенно новом свете: непривычном и неожиданном. Пожалуй, в Ифане было ещё много сторон, о которых омега не знал и о которых не догадывался.

* * *

Натянув штаны, погруженный в собственные мысли Ифань хмуро бросил Исину: «Буду у себя», — и ушел.

Присев на стул, Чжан оперся локтем в стол и подпер щеку ладонью, лукаво улыбаясь, вспоминая последние слова Ву, свидетелем которых он стал, стоя под дверью.

Вздохнув, бета хмыкнул.

— То ли дурак, то ли чудовищно неуклюжий романтик…

* * *

Стоя у окна, Тао наблюдал, как его отряд собирается на задание. Кто-то уже рассаживался по машинам, кто-то проверял оружие и броню, кто-то на ходу разговаривал друг с другом. Ким сверял карты и обсуждал маршрут с командирами других отрядов.

Но как бы Хуан не высматривал командора, его нигде не было видно.

Всю минувшую ночь омега думал о мужчине и произошедшем, стараясь понять свое отношение к Ву, а так же осмыслить то, как относился к нему альфа. Впрочем, с последним проблем не было. Актер не строил иллюзий, четко сознавая, что он для командора наравне с каким-нибудь надоедливым насекомым.

А вот что касалось собственных чувств, здесь он путался и терялся.

Несмотря на отношения мужчины, Тао разрывался на части, чувствуя одновременно притяжение и отторжение. С одной стороны, альфа постоянно издевался над ним, дразнил и насмехался. Но с другой, Хуан мог бы это понять с учетом того, насколько зеленым он был. Находись они на простой учебной базе, многих проблем удалось бы избежать, но реальная военная база в чужой стране уже обязывала иметь хоть какой-то начальный уровень подготовки, которого у омеги не было.

Наблюдая за мужчиной со стороны, Тао признавал, что его жестокость и жёсткость вынужденная мера, чтобы держать в узде несколько сотен подчиненных. Несмотря на собственную занятость, Ву находил время заниматься с парнем, хотя определено из-за этого сильнее уставал. К тому же, к подчиненным он относился гораздо лучше и мягче, что заметно задевало самолюбие омеги. Хуан завидовал Чжану, с которым командор часто беседовал неформально. Мужчина даже в ходе их беседы пару раз изобразил некое подобие улыбки, хотя в варианте Ифаня это больше смахивало на ухмылку. Тогда Тао подумал, что ему безумно хотелось бы увидеть, как командор может улыбаться искренне.

В общем, несмотря на множество недостатков, Ву всё-таки умудрился ему понравиться, хотя возможно всё дело было именно в том, что в отличие от других альф, бегавших за омегой толпами, мужчину нужно было завоевать самому Хуану.

Поправляя на руках черные перчатки, из-за угла показалась статная фигура Ву, при виде которой Тао невольно прикусил нижнюю губу. В этот раз мужчина был одет во всё черное: форма, бронежилет, закрепленная на груди рация. В таком виде его запросто можно было помещать на обложку какого-нибудь журнала, как воплощение силы и брутальности. Пройдя к главам отрядов, альфа принялся раздавать указания, пару раз откидывая с лица спадавшие пряди волос.

Зависнув, Хуан залюбовался Ифанем, едва не пуская слюни. Если отринуть вечное ворчание Ву, альфа был почти идеален. Умный, красивый, высокий, трудолюбивый и словам предпочитал действия — мечта, а не альфа.

Внезапно мужчина вскинул голову, почувствовав чужой взгляд, и омега нервно дернулся, но сразу выпрямился, стараясь не показывать своего волнения, что его с поличным поймали на наблюдении. Даже издалека Тао видел, как Ифань нахмурился и скривился при виде него, отворачиваясь и направляясь к ближайшей машине.

Провожая мужчину полным досады взглядом, Хуан со вздохом прислонился к оконной раме, еле слышно шепча.

— Знать бы как растопить твое холодное сердце. Говорят, любовь меняет людей. Может и ты стал бы относиться ко мне по-другому, если бы полюбил.

Хмыкнув, устремляясь в собственные фантазии, омега улыбнулся.

* * *

Устроившись на переднем сиденье, Ифань бросил через тонированное стекло взгляд в сторону окон лазарета. Мужчина нахмурился.

Он привык жить службой и когда-то даже смирился с собственным одиночеством, посчитав дурную случайность благословением, чтобы служить на благо родины. И в его планы совершенно не вписывались какие-то омеги. Вот только природа альфы, прежде спавшая спокойным сном, внезапно и совсем некстати начала просыпаться рядом с несносным актером.

Вздохнув, Ву отвернулся в другую сторону.

Надо было избавляться от норовивших пробраться в голову мыслей о парне, особенно после их спонтанного поцелуя. Из-за случившегося накануне, Ифаню в итоге всю ночь напролет снился Хуан, с которым они беспрерывно целовались и ласкали друг друга. Досаднее всего, что во сне из-за этого командор чувствовал себя непривычно счастливым, таким, каким он, пожалуй, не был никогда.


	8. Limit

Отряд вернулся в лагерь поздним вечером, практически ночью.

Услышав с улицы шум, Тао поднялся с кровати, подходя к окну. Сна у него не было ни в одном глазу, так как выспаться парень успел за день, проведя его в одиночестве, нарушаемом изредка заглядывающим с таблетками Исином и Луханом, приносящим еду.

Ифань, выбравшись из машины одним из первых, что-то сказал вышедшим следом офицерам и, уткнувшись носом в бумаги в своих руках, направился в сторону командирского корпуса. Остальные, разобрав вещи и отогнав машины в гараж, двинулись к казармам.

Вернувшись в кровать, Хуан подложил под спину подушку, устраиваясь удобней. Сосредоточено пожевав губу, омега скрестил руки на груди. Ему нужен был план по завоеванию командора. Главное разработать подходящую стратегию. Прикинуться милым и слабым, показав нежную сторону? Поменял бы Ву свое отношение? Тао казалось, что тогда его вытурят из лагеря ещё быстрее, обозвав каким-нибудь «нюником» и «слабаком». Стать жестче, сыграв роль брутала, тоже вряд ли пойдет на пользу. Тем самым он лишь заставит командора добавить ему нагрузки, а Хуан, каким бы бравым солдатом не старался выглядеть, был не подготовлен к настолько тяжелому давлению.

Раз за разом Тао прокручивал в своей голове варианты линий поведения, но в каждой он находил какие-то изъяны. Ву отличался от большинства альф и к нему определенно требовался персональный особый ключ, который подобрать у омеги пока не выходило.

Впоследствии Хуан потратил на решение этой головоломки почти всё время пребывания в лазарете, а это без малого оказалось почти четыре дня. Но оптимальный для себя вариант он всё-таки нашел, хотя теперь следовало опробовать его на практике. Хотелось надеяться, что его задумка сработает, а пока оставались последние приготовления.

* * *

Бекхён недоверчиво выгнул бровь, глядя на Тао, смотревшего на него честными глазами, что особенно сильно навевало подозрения. Правда, что такого могло быть во вполне безобидной просьбе, Бён пока не представлял.

— Есть, разумеется. Но я не уверен, что у тебя будет возможность ею воспользоваться.

— Мне нужно совсем немного, — Хуан жалобно вздохнул, опустив глазки в пол, — Просто я здесь почти две недели и чувствую себя ужасно. Мне ведь нужно поддерживать образ омеги в армии, а не становится альфой подобным Ву.

Бек хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди. В конце концов, он был репортером и отлично умел подмечать мелочи и чувствовать места «горячих» тем. Но поскольку его профиль был далек от «скандалы, интриги, расследования» чужой личной жизни, он ограничился коротким кивком.

— Хорошо, я принесу её тебе.

— Спасибо!

Тао мило улыбнулся, заставив Бёна насмешливо хмыкнуть. Поднявшись со своего места, Бекхён покинул лазарет, напоследок подумав, что такими темпами придется переименовать их шоу с «Real Men» на «We Got Married», конечно, при условии, что командор, наконец, заметит чувства актера и ответит на них.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Хуан, проведя рукой по волосам, усмехнулся.

— И так, господин Ву, игра началась.

* * *

Правая бровь Ифаня медленно приподнимается, когда к нему в кабинет, после короткого стука и разрешения войти, заглядывает Хуан. На парне с иголочки вычищенная и выглаженная форма. В такой не по заданиям бегать, а впору прогуливаться по подиуму — фигура и внешность Тао это вполне позволяют. Волосы омеги аккуратно уложены, как для фотосессии, а на лицо наложен легкий и незатейливый макияж, которого на первый взгляд даже не заметить.

Пройдя к столу мужчины, парень склоняется в поклоне.

— Командор Ву, я приношу свои искренние извинения за собственное поведение несколько дней назад. Спасибо, что не воспользовались ситуацией.

Альфа фыркает, откидываясь на спинку стула, и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Шкет, у тебя память как у рыбки что ли? Три секунды и всё забыл?

Нахмурившись, Тао выпрямляется, недовольно и недоуменно смотря на главу лагеря. Не такой реакции омега ожидал, приводя себя в порядок. Тяжело вздыхая, Ву несколько раз пальцем обводит в воздухе своё лицо и кивает в сторону Хуана.

— Вот это всё зачем? Я тебя предупреждал не выделываться перед ребятами?

Омега вздыхает, устремляя на Ифаня взгляд аля: «Милый, у тебя всё с головкой хорошо?».

— Я был лучшего мнения о вас, командор. Видно память как у рыбки у вас, а не у меня. Напомнить вам, что мы здесь шоу снимаем? Или вы думаете, что зрители будут в восторге видеть главного героя в дурном виде? Я не собираюсь соблазнять кого-либо из ваших солдат, если мне потребуется альфа, я выберу лучшего, — Тао не скрывает лукавства во взгляде и продолжает, — И позвольте вам напомнить, что инициатива моего пребывания здесь отчасти лежит и на вашем руководстве. Поэтому вы должны быть так же заинтересованы, чтобы мы предоставили каналу качественный материал.

Поднявшись, Ву оперся руками в стол, склоняясь чуть вперед.

— Вот только единственное в чем я заинтересован, это…

— Да-да, я в курсе. Вы хотите, чтобы мы поскорее уехали, — скопировав позу командора, упираясь в стол с противоположной стороны, так, что меж ними осталось совсем небольшое расстояние, Хуан насмешливо произнес, — давайте уже работать вместе, и каждый получит то, что хочет. Мы своё шоу, а вы избавитесь от нас.

Задумчиво сощурившись, разглядывая близко омегу, альфа отстраняется.

— Смотри, шкет, если я узнаю, что ты строишь кому-то глазки, тебе не поздоровиться!

Выпрямляясь, Тао хмыкает.

— Звучит, как наставление от ревнивого мужа. Не волнуйтесь, командор Ву, я буду верен только вам! — мужчина теряет дар речи от таких слов и дерзкого ехидного взгляда парня, — Могу я идти, если мы закончили? Я бы хотел поскорее вернуться к тренировкам.

Возвращая себе способность говорить, Ифань хмуро бросает:

— Свободен! И не неси впредь чушь, шкет! Ты меня не привлекаешь!

Тао поджал губы, но лишь небрежно повел плечом и, развернувшись, вышел из кабинета, напоследок сердито хлопнув дверью. Вздрогнув от громкого хлопка, командор растерянно смотрит на дверь, пытаясь понять только одно: Что за ерунда сейчас произошла?

* * *

Всё чаще Ифаню начинает казаться, что он сходит с ума. Потому что этот треклятый актер творит неведомую омежью фигню! Нет, он не делает что-то из ряда вон выходящее: не летает на метле с дьявольским хохотом, не пробирается по ночам к кому-то в постель, не устраивает спонтанные истерики или что-то аналогичное. Просто Хуан соблазняет его, одновременно не соблазняя — Ву в этом абсолютно уверен! У парня чаще беспристрастный вид, разве что на камеру улыбается и изображает энтузиазм. Он усердно тренируется, но слишком часто альфа замечает, как в его присутствие Тао то слишком прогибается в спине, так, что брюки плотно обтягивают его бедра, подчеркивая притягательные ягодицы, будто напрашивающиеся, чтобы их коснулись и сжали, а может даже и отшлепали. Или омега может ненавязчиво коснуться его руки или бедра, точно случайно, и вместе с тем слишком волнующе, вынуждая мужчину теряться, выпрямляясь и вытягиваясь по струнке. Быть может дело не в Хуане, а в самом Ву? Альфа и не помнит, когда он с кем-то встречался, да и случайные связи и те были слишком давно. Но Ифань может поклясться, что в последний раз, когда омега во время марш-броска с полосой препятствий спускался по канату, он делал это как-то слишком эротично — отведя чуть назад голову, зажимая канат между ног (при этом так, будто это было нечто иное), прикусывая губы и чуть прикрывая глаза. К недовольству командора, после этого у него появился в штанах дискомфорт, а Тао, бросив в сторону мужчины ехидный взгляд, выгнул губы в насмешке.

Альфа старался игнорировать подобные выходки, но непроизвольно всё чаще ловил себя на том, что сам ищет взглядом среди остальных солдат свою главную неприятность. Даже работа мало помогала отвлечься от мыслей о парне. Исин, видя растерянность и некую потерянность друга, только тихо посмеивается, подмечая, когда мужчина в очередной раз в столовой устремляет взгляд в сторону входа, когда там показывается отряд Хуана. Но Чжан прекрасно видит и то, как после того, как командор замечает Тао, он хмурится и отводит взгляд. Правда, с частой периодичностью повторно поглядывая в сторону омеги.

В остальном отношения Ву и Хуана ничуть не изменились и они всё так же пререкались, хотя наученный горьким опытом актер старался не перегибать палку, выплескивая свое недовольство в занятиях и тренировках, отчего в них у него были заметные успехи.

* * *

— Хо-хо-хо… Вы только посмотрите, кто улыбается! Опять залипаешь на Хуана?

Подкравшийся сбоку Исин хлопнул Ифаня по плечу. Поспешно опуская едва приподнятые уголки губ, Ву нахмурился.

— Не залипаю, а контролирую, чтобы он не накосячил.

— Ты не хуже меня и остальных знаешь, что он отлично справляется. Просто один упрямый командор из вредности не хочет признавать его заслуги. Мальчик так старается, а ты продолжаешь его донимать.

— Нечего ему расслабляться. И вообще, единственное, что меня радует, это то, что дата их отъезда всё ближе.

— Ну да, конечно. Так я тебе и поверил. Просто признайся, что он тебе нравится.

Обернувшись, Ву задумчиво оглядел Чжана, напрягшегося под столь пристальным взглядом.

— Что?

Подняв руку, командор коснулся лба Исина.

— Думаю у тебя жар. Ты бредишь!

— Арх! Что за невыносимый альфа! Отлично, только не вздумай плакаться потом мне, когда он уедет!

— И не подумаю! — мужчина фыркнул, скрещивая руки на груди, — Скорее я буду нереально счастлив.

— Ну-ну, посмотрим.

Хмыкнув, врач направился к себе в лазарет.

* * *

Тао довольно улыбается, боковым зрением наблюдая за Ифанем.

Оказывается, дразнить командора весьма занятное занятие, особенно, когда он так по-глупому начинает выглядеть, путаясь и теряясь из-за самых ненавязчивых действий. Всё-таки опыт роли злодея-соблазнителя в одном из сериалов оказался весьма полезным. Хотя у всего есть и обратная сторона, потому что в таком рассеянном виде Ву немного походит на потерянного ребёнка (с весьма вредным характером), отчего омеге хочется обнять его и, засмеявшись, чмокнуть в губы. Хуан начинает вообще подозревать в себе наклонности к мазохизму, потому что даже от постоянных стычек и пререканий с альфой он получает удовольствие. Думая об их спорах и ссорах омега ловит себя на мысли, что они происходят уже скорее на автомате, никого на деле особо не задевая. Командор даже ворчит больше для проформы, при этом часто забывая наказывать своего личного трепателя нервов. А ещё Тао забавляет, как мужчина путается в словах, забывая о чем они ругались, когда хитрый актер делает невинно детское личико или игриво-сексуально проходится кончиком языка по губам, после этого слегка их покусывая. Хуану хочется в такие моменты потереть ладошки, довольно заявив: «Попался, милок! Никуда ты теперь от меня не денешься!». Впрочем, такие моменты быстро проходят, из-за чего какого-либо прогресса в их отношениях нет, зато так пролетает ещё одна неделя, и когда омега сознает это, он начинает нервничать. До конца съемок одна-две недели, а после полнейший бесперспективняк!

Паникуя, Тао решает перейти к радикальным действиям. Он во что бы то ни стало должен добиться признания Ифаня, потому что абсолютно уверен, что только тогда альфа сможет признать его равным и увидеть в омеге пару!

В очередной раз приведя себя в порядок, Хуан направляется в кабинет Ву, привычно коротко постучав и получив сухое разрешение войти. Стоит парню переступить порог, как склонившийся над картами мужчина тяжело вздыхает.

— Ну и что в этот раз, шкет?

— Командор, я понимаю, что в прошлый раз не был достаточно подготовлен для выполнения задания, но сейчас мои успехи заметно продвинулись, поэтому позвольте мне участвовать в следующей операции!

Бросив короткий взгляд на парня, мужчина возвращает его на карты.

— Я уже не раз говорил тебе, дальше лагеря вы не уедете! Так что забудь!

— Но возьмите меня хотя бы на самое простое! Я справлюсь! Клянусь!

— Шкет! — Тао вздрогнул от резкого рявканья, но альфа уже тише сразу продолжил, хотя говорил всё ещё раздраженно, — Я предупреждаю тебя последний раз. Чтобы впредь больше ни слова о заданиях. Вы приехали в самый не подходящий момент, потому что сейчас мы должны заниматься тем, чтобы выловить лидеров мятежников! А вместо этого мне и остальным приходится возиться с вами! Руководству плевать, как у нас обстоят дела, им нужен только результат. Поэтому, просто пошел вон! И чтобы больше я тебя не видел, и ноги твоей в моем кабинете не было!

Медленно, но верно начиная закипать, Хуан с тихой яростью произнес:

— Отлично, командор. Но смотрите, чтобы вам не пришлось пожалеть об этом. Можете считать, что меня для вас не существует, как и вас для меня!

Развернувшись, омега вышел, в очередной раз хлопнув дверью. Дернув щекой, альфа раздраженно рыкнул:

— Ведет себя как требующий внимания любовник! Вечно все проблемы от омег!!!

Вновь склонившись над картами, Ифань постарался сосредоточиться, но выходило плохо, потому что Тао не выходил из головы.

Может он переборщил, нахамив? Но ведь Ву лишь сказал правду. У их лагеря сейчас было тяжелое положение. Ещё до визита актера и журналистов они искали глав террористов, избавившись от которых можно было пресечь и мелкие банды. Однако все поиски проваливались, и руководство постоянно ему напоминало о том, что они не должны позорить страну и разобраться с существующей проблемой как можно скорей. При этом они же сами и отправляют ему в лагерь Хуана для съемок шоу. И раз за разом, одно накладывалось на другое, отчего его терпение просто дошло до критической точки, вылившись на пришедшего в неподходящий момент омегу.

— Гадство!

Опустив голову, Ифань нахмурился.

В его жизни было слишком много сложностей, чтобы вести образ жизни соответствующий обычным альфам.

Первым порывом было пойти за Хуаном и извиниться, но это желание быстро отошло на задний план при мысли, что он поступил верно. Тао может обижаться на него, сколько пожелает, но идти на поводу у омеги альфа не собирался. Хотя парень в очередной раз выглядел безумно привлекательно и притягательно.

Тряхнув головой, командор выругался на самого себя, потому что не престало ему бегать за омегами, особенно когда в первую очередь нужно было думать о долге. А остальное — дело десятое!

* * *

То, что Тао серьезно обиделся, стало ясно совсем скоро. Омега принципиально игнорировал командора, исключая случаи, когда ему приходилось подчиняться приказам мужчины. Ни ссор, ни пререканий, ничего! Ифаня в целом такое положение могло устроить, если бы Хуан не попадался постоянно ему на глаза. Вот он смеется в компании сослуживцев, проходя мимо главы лагеря, даже не удостоив его беглым взглядом. Вот он идет после душа, напевая себе что-то под нос, стряхивая с волос капли и томно отбрасывая спадающие на глаза пряди, в очередной раз не обращая на мужчину внимания. Ву незаметно для себя понемногу начинает злиться из-за этого игнора, а затем спонтанно понимает, что ему не хватает внимания омеги. Ведь оказывается, прежде Тао всякий раз уделял ему время, когда они оказывались поблизости. Командор скрепя сердце признает, что возможно, совсем немного, но скучает по Хуану. Хотя он всё равно не желает брать его на задания, так как до сих пор уверен, что омегам в армии не место, а потому не собирается даже пытаться извиниться. В конце концов, он альфа! И он прав!

* * *

Сжимая зубы, Ифань сдавливает телефонную трубку, грозя её сломать, а затем хрипло недовольно произносит.

— Генерал Хан, я думаю это слишком опасно! Уверен в этом нет необходимости!

— Я понимаю, командор Ву, но мы рассчитываем на вас, поэтому позаботьтесь, чтобы с этим не возникло трудностей. Нам лишь нужно создать видимость. В конце концов, армии тоже нужен пиар. Так что позаботьтесь о Хуан Цзытао как следует.

Мужчина едва зубами не скрипит, по уставу прощаясь с собеседником, под конец швыряя трубку на телефонный аппарат. Из-за злости у альфы разве что дым из ноздрей и ушей не валит.

— Чёртов гаденыш! Уверен это его рук дело!

Пулей вылетев из кабинета, стремительно пронесшись по лагерю, Ву на полном ходу врывается в учебный класс, где солдаты тренируются собирать и разбирать оружие на время. Парни мгновенно подрываются со своих мест, решив, что стряслось что-то серьезное, но Ифань впивается яростным взглядом в растерянного Хуана. В воздухе повисает тяжелая тишина, которую первым нарушает Чонин.

— Командор Ву, что-то стряслось?

Играя желваками, мужчина оборачивается к лейтенанту, сухо бросая:

— Завтра ваш отряд пойдет в сопровождение медицинской группы до Пэньхэ. Выдвигаться будем в полдень, — Ифань вновь гневно взглянул на Тао, практически с отвращением выплюнув последнюю фразу, — Хуан едет в группе.

Зло сощурившись, мужчина вышел из кабинета. Солдаты растерянно обернулись к омеге, который выглядел не менее ошарашенным. Прокашлявшись, привлекая к себе внимания, лейтенант произнес:

— Ещё полчаса тренировки и займемся сборами. Рядовой Хуан, подойдете после занятия ко мне, я проведу вам небольшой инструктаж.

— Так точно, лейтенант Ким.

Солдаты вернулись к тренировке.

Пребывая в недоумении, Тао поджал губы. Он, конечно, желал участвовать в операциях, но представлял себе это иначе и тем более не ожидал вспыхнувшей у командора к нему ненависти. Может быть омега переборщил со своим игнором, и Ву решил ему так отомстить?

* * *

— Командор Ву!

Тао подошел к мужчине незадолго до отправления, дождавшись момента, когда мужчина останется в одиночестве. Вчера он не решился приблизиться к нему, давая время остыть, к тому же Хуан вместе с остальными был занят подготовкой, а утром занят оказался сам альфа, к тому же теперь похоже сам Ифань игнорировал Тао, что неимоверно омегу раздражало.

— Разрешите обратиться?

— Возвращайся к остальным, шкет, — Ву бросил на Хуана тяжелый взгляд.

— Объясните хотя бы чем я вас так разозлил?

Хмыкнув, мужчина ухмыльнулся.

— А сам не понимаешь? Одно твое присутствие здесь уже проблема! Решил жаловаться командованию? Думаешь, тебе можно абсолютно всё? Что ж, можешь быть счастлив, раз добился своего. Только смотри не слови пулю в свою пустую омежью голову. Возвращайся к остальным, шкет. Скоро выдвигаемся.

Закончив, альфа отвернулся от парня. Помрачнев, окончательно выходя из себя, Тао хладнокровно выдохнул:

— Превосходно, командор Ву. Вы превзошли самого себя! Без понятия о какой жалобе вы говорите, но я никогда бы не опустился до действий исподтишка. Всё чего я пытался достичь, чтобы вы, наконец, поняли, что даже если я омега, это не делает меня отбросом. Я горжусь тем, кем являюсь, а ваши стереотипы и узколобость не делают вам чести. Вы не представляете, насколько сейчас разочаровали меня. Хотя вам наверняка плевать на это! Вероятно я напрасно потратил время, чтобы доказать вам, что я не хуже вас.

Повернувшись, Хуан поспешил к Чанёлю и Бекхёну, ехавшим с ними.

Так и не посмотрев в сторону парня, мужчина сильнее сжал челюсть.

* * *

Машину встряхнуло на очередном ухабе, отчего Тао скривился. В полном обмундировании было жарко и тяжело. Несколько килограмм брони, рация, тяжелый шлем, под которым мокрые от пота волосы липли ко лбу, а ещё недавняя ссора с командором окончательно в пух и прах испортили ему настроение.

— Сейчас будет перевалочный пункт, — сидевший впереди Чонин обернулся к ним, — небольшая деревня, где сделаем остановку. Нужно убедиться, что у местных есть еда и медикаменты. В случае необходимости врачи окажут нуждающимся помощь.

Хуан коротко кивнул и, когда лейтенант отвернулся, смахнул стекавшую по виску каплю пота. Хотелось надеяться, что на свежем воздухе можно будет перевести дыхание.

Едва машины остановились, Тао следом за Чонином выбрался на просторную площадь в центре деревни.

Вокруг было неприятно пустынно. Только у края площади, прижимаясь к покосившемуся забору, стояли старик с облезлой козой и чумазый мальчишка лет девяти, пугливо смотревшие на военных. Нищий вид этих людей заставил сердце Хуана сжаться. Бросив взгляд в сторону Кима, направившегося к вышедшему из своей машины командору, Тао стянул с плеч рюкзак и вынул контейнер с пайком, двинувшись широким шагом к старику и мальчишке. При его приближении они заметно напряглись. Остановившись перед ними, омега протянул паек мальчику.

— Вот, возьмите.

Мальчишка настороженно переводил взгляд с упаковки на парня и обратно. Старик же, вглядываясь в лицо Хуана, недоверчиво хрипло спросил что-то на незнакомом Тао языке. Видя, что его не понимают, старик указал пальцем на парня и с опаской ломано спросил: «Омега?». Надеясь, что по местным традициям принимать еду у омеги не плохо, Хуан кивнул. Старик сразу вцепился мальчишке в плечо, второй рукой выхватывая упаковку и судорожно кивая на машины, быстро зашептав: «Ходи! Ходи!». Не понимая, с чем связано такое поведение, Тао попятился назад, но сразу услышал за спиной оклик командора, заметившего, что актера куда-то понесла нелегкая.

— Рядовой Хуан!

Обернувшись, парень встретился взглядом с мрачным мужчиной. Убедившись, что он привлек внимание омеги, альфа поманил его пальцем. Хуан зашагал к мужчине, при этом стараясь не смотреть на Ву, оглядываясь вокруг. Несколько солдат, выбравшись из машин, о чем-то переговариваясь, неспешно направлялись к самому крупному дому, являвшемуся вероятно жилищем главы деревни.

Остановившись перед Ифанем, Тао соизволил-таки взглянуть на него. Стараясь не повышать голос, мужчина сурово произнес:

— Тебя не предупреждали, что не стоит отходить далеко от машин? И лучше было бы тебе вообще из них не высовываться!

— Я лишь хотел поделиться едой с… — парень обернулся, но сразу замер, потому что ни старика, ни мальчишки, ни тем более козы, уже не было видно.

Вздохнув, Ву недовольно продолжил:

— Здесь ты солдат, а не посол доброй воли. Так что не занимайся благотворительностью! Для этого есть…

Тао оглядывался, ища взглядом, куда могли скрыться недавние жители деревни, не слушая, что ему говорил глава лагеря. Перебив мужчину, омега задал не дававший ему покоя вопрос:

— Почему здесь нет людей?

— Потому что мы военные, и они нас недолюбливают, так как по их мнению…

— Но они ведь знают, что вы освобождаете их и…

Хуан сам не понял, что произошло раньше. То, что он заметил выглядывавшее из окна дома на другой стороне дуло автомата? Или то, что по ушам слишком внезапно ударил оглушающий звук стрельбы? А может то, что он на рефлексах оттолкнул Ву с линии огня к ближайшей стене, так как они отошли на достаточное расстояние от машин и не могли укрыться за ними?

Тао не хотел признавать, но к происходящему он оказался не готов. Всё случилось слишком быстро.

Менее пяти минут назад он вышел из машины охладиться после душного транспорта, а пару секунд назад на площади, где было неимоверно тихо и спокойно уже слились в ужасающий грохот звуки стрельбы, чьи-то крики и стоны. Всего один миг и он точно провалился в ужасающий кошмар.

Ифань почти за шкирку затащил омегу в ближайшую подворотню, задвинув подальше, и бросив: «Не высовывайся!», — прополз ближе к краю, выглядывая из-за дома, принимаясь отстреливаться от террористов, параллельно командуя что-то в рацию.

Силясь прогнать некстати навалившееся оцепенение, Тао чувствовал себя абсолютно потерянным. С опозданием до него доходила мысль, что происходящее не игра и не тренировка. Здесь и сейчас он в самом сердце войны. Но одного осознания этого было недостаточно для каких-то действий, к тому же, пока он думал, события только набирали оборот. Мелькнувшая сверху тень опустилась прямо перед ним, становясь высоким коренастым альфой в сером камуфляже. Омега даже не успел пискнуть, как его со всей силы ударили прикладом, вырубая.

* * *

Ифань оплошал, развернувшись слишком поздно. Он вообще умудрился за сегодняшний день совершить кучу ошибок, а всё из-за того, что слишком много думал об одном назойливом омеге, а не о том, о чем следовало. В общем, как он и говорил: «Всё зло из-за омег!». Вот только от одного вида этого самого омеги находящегося без сознания под прицелом чужого автомата, внутри все похолодело, оборвалось и сорвалось в неизвестную бездну. Внезапно стало страшно, как никогда прежде. Страшно не за себя, а за Хуана.

Адаррхец, зло щурясь, раздраженно рыкнул:

— Отпусти оружие или он умрет!

Повиновавшись, стараясь не делать резких движений, Ву медленно опустил автомат.

Командор отлично знал этих людей — хладнокровных и жестоких. Одно неверное движение и Тао просто прострелят череп. Оттолкнув оружие от себя, Ифань неотрывно наблюдал за действиями мужчины. Возможно, если он приблизится поднять его автомат и отвлечется от актера, Ву сможет броситься на него и…

Для одного дня Ифань совершил слишком много ошибок. Особенно полагая, что его противник может быть один. Но разве он виноват, что всё зло из-за омег, а он всего лишь обычный альфа, которого, похоже, всё-таки угораздило влюбиться в назойливого и раздражающего актера. За это собственно он и поплатился, получая удар по голове и отключаясь следом за омегой.


	9. Double Trouble

Чонин хоть и был молод, но считал себя опытным военным готовым к любым жизненным поворотам и неожиданностям. Несмотря на постоянную опасность царившую на войне, Ким предпочитал относиться ко всему как к некому приключению. Однако события последних пары часов ставили его не просто в тупик, а вводили в полнейший ступор и шок. И леший с попавшими в плен командором и Хуаном, хотя, казалось бы, именно это должно было выбить всех из колеи, но на деле это все казалось не столь значительным в сравнении с личностью, внезапно заявившей права на звание заместителя Ву.

Стоя в центре временного лагеря в паре километров от злополучной деревни, Чонин ждал машины с подкреплением. Его взгляд то и дело встречался со взглядами остальных военных и во всех он видел один и тот же вопрос, который вероятно окружающие видели и у него, а именно короткое и общеизвестное: «Что за х*ня происходит?!». Но сколько бы их не мучил этот вопрос, единственная троица, которая могла на это ответить, прямо сейчас заседала в палатке «командира» и наверняка ржала над остальными, ну и заодно, возможно, строила план по спасению пленников.

Когда в отдалении показалась колонна бронированных машин, лейтенант почувствовал толику облегчения в надежде, что хотя бы теперь им хоть что-то прояснят.

Едва машины въехали в центр их лагеря, как из палатки командира вышел Пак. Из открывшейся двери выпрыгнул Лу Хань, приветственно ему кивнувший и подошедший ближе. В этот момент Чанёль заметил стоявшего в стороне Кима.

— О! Лейтенант, окажите услугу, нам нужна ваша помощь.

Растерявшись, Чонин неуверенно прошел к Паку, приблизившись к нему одновременно с Лу. Видя растерянный взгляд лейтенанта, омега улыбнулся, кинув шутливый упрекающий взгляд на оператора.

— Наделали понимаешь шуму, народ шокировали.

Чанёль, хмыкнув, пожал плечами и отодвинул вход в палатку, пропуская их внутрь.

— Заходите уже.

Переступив порог, Чонин невольно сглотнул. В центре, склонившись над столом, стоял Сехун, с серьезным видом слушая стоявшего рядом Бекхёна, сверявшего что-то с данными в макбуке. При появлении вошедших, О поднял на них взгляд.

— Наконец-то! Хань, подойди сюда.

Омега приблизился, склоняясь над расстеленной на столе картой. Чонин, замешкавшись на пороге, не знал, что ему делать, но Пак подтолкнул его в спину, направляя к столу.

— Думаю, лейтенант Ким нам поможет. Он отлично управляется с транспортом.

Бён, оторвавшись от компьютера, посмотрел на лейтенанта поверх покоившихся у него на носу очков, а затем повернулся к Сехуну.

— Тогда вопрос с водителем БТР можно отбросить.

— Пожалуй, — О хмыкнул склонившись над картой и ткнул в точку на листе, — А теперь подробней о нашем плане. Лейтенант Ким, раз уж вы будете нам помогать, слушайте внимательно…

Сглотнув, Чонин кивнул. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что их журналисты на деле совсем и не журналисты. Поэтому, ответ на вопрос: «Что за х*ня происходит?!», — оставался для него актуален.

* * *

Это было худшее пробуждение из всех возможных. Помимо гудящей головы, на коже под одеждой чувствуются прикосновения липких от пота узловатых пальцев, заполняющие постепенно возвращающееся сознание страхом и отвращением. Испугано распахнув глаза, Тао застыл, но не рискнул поднимать опущенной головы.

Его обступили трое альф. Один стоял за спиной, прижимая омегу к себе, запустив руки ему под рубашку, наглаживая грудь и живот, не давая телу парня упасть. Оставшиеся двое стояли перед ним, о чем-то восторженно переговариваясь, пока один из них, не церемонясь, не опустил ладонь Хуану на пах.

Такого выдержать актер уже не мог и дернулся, стараясь высвободиться, но вызвал лишь удивленный восклик, сменившийся смехом. Зато хотя бы чужие руки пропали с его тела. Ещё б избавиться от отпечатавшегося на коже отвратительного ощущения мерзких прикосновений. Вскинув перед собой закованные в наручники руки, омега оглядывал насмешливые лица мужчин. Прежде не трогавший его альфа, перестав смеяться, изобразил чмок, и Тао передернуло от отвращения. Стоявший позади что-то произнес на адаррхском, и Тао вскрикнул, когда его опять попытались к себе прижать и облапать. Попытка парня отмахнуться сцепленными руками, вызвала очередную волну смеха. Терпеть домогательства Хуану, конечно, приходилось не впервые, но чтобы сразу трое человек, да и его руки были закованы в наручники, такого прежде не было и, честно говоря, подобный опыт совершенно не пришелся омеге по душе.

Резкий рявкающий голос, донесшийся со стороны, заставил альф остановиться и отстраниться от парня. Вскинув голову вслед за мужчинами, омега увидел вошедшего в помещение, где они находились, ещё одного альфу в зеленом камуфляже и натянутой на голову кепкой цвета хаки. Судя по его самоуверенному виду и тому, как при его появлении присмирели остальные, он был здесь за главного.

Видя панический взгляд Тао, мужчина сплюнул на пол, после чего ухмыльнулся, что-то сказав троице, мгновенно приободрившейся и потащившей Хуана ко второй двери в комнате.

Воображение рисовало омеге самое худшее развитие событий, заставляя тело в страхе дрожать, а ноги подкашиваться и запинаться при каждом шаге. Альфы на это только выругались и сильнее потащили парня вперед, буквально заталкивая его за двери.

Первое что бросается Хуану в глаза это металлическая решетка делящая комнату на две части. Второе — сидевший за решеткой в дальнем углу командор, на руках которого, так же как и у омеги, были наручники. Различие лишь в том, что от наручников Ву шла цепь, приковывающая альфу к стене.

Один из террористов распахнул решетчатую дверь. Затолкнув внутрь этой камеры Тао, адаррхец протащил парня в противоположный угол от военного и толкнул на пол. Поспешно развернувшись, омега в панике уставился на возвышавшегося над ним мужчину. Вновь усмехнувшись, альфа что-то сказал на своем языке и вышел. Решетчатая дверь с лязгом захлопнулась, в замочной скважине пару раз проскрежетал ключ. Адаррхец бросил напоследок на Хуана масляный взгляд и, облизнувшись, вышел из комнаты следом за товарищами.

Сев, подтянув к груди ноги, Тао нервно сглотнул и повернулся в сторону Ифаня. Ву неподвижно сидел, прислонившись к стене, прикрыв глаза. Такой вид командора не на шутку встревожил парня и, когда он собрался броситься к мужчине с воплями: «На кого же ты меня покинул?!», — командор открыл глаза, повернув голову в его сторону, внимательно оглядывая омегу. От такого пристального взгляда Хуану стало не по себе, и он приготовился выслушать очередную лекцию, что вот если бы он не увязался с ними на задание, то они бы здесь не оказались. Но мужчина выпрямился и огорошил омегу совершенно иными словами, произнеся с толикой заботы и едва заметного волнения:

— Ты в порядке? Они ничего тебе не сделали?

— Нет, — от неожиданности голос парня прозвучал тихо и хрипло.

Мужчина нахмурился и кивнул, вероятно, самому себе. Устроившись хоть немного удобней, Тао оглядел Ву, желая убедиться, что с командором всё в порядке. Вид у альфы был потрепанный, но каких-то повреждений не было.

В воздухе повисла гнетущая тишина.

Ифань вновь откинул голову назад, прикрыв глаза, хотя во всем его теле было заметно напряжение, а брови хмуро съехали к переносице. Поерзав на месте, пытаясь хоть как-то уменьшить дискомфорт в закованных руках, Хуан решил нарушить воцарившееся молчание.

— Они нас теперь убьют, да?

Альфа тяжело вздохнул, хмурясь ещё сильнее, и открыл глаза. С ответом он не спешил, задумчиво рассматривая омегу, будто подбирая слова. Столь пристальный взгляд вызывал дискомфорт, отчего Тао нервно поджал губы, но постарался придать себе более уверенный вид, вновь произнеся:

— Просто скажите всё как есть. Уверен, мне стоит знать к чему готовиться. Пытки или какие-то издевательства? А может публичная казнь или что-то ещё?

Хуан дернул плечом, стараясь показать, что ему в принципе всё равно, хотя так только сильнее продемонстрировал собственную нервозность. Ву кривится, отводя взгляд на стену за решеткой, продолжая молчать и Тао, не выдержав, предпринимает последнюю попытку возобновить разговор, тихо и жалобно произнося:

— Командор Ву, вы всё ещё злитесь на меня? Но чтобы вы знали, я, правда, не понимаю в чем провинился перед вами. Я не общался ни с кем кроме живущих в лагере. …Скажите хоть что-нибудь, пожалуйста.

Альфа вновь тяжело вздыхает и, прогремев цепями, выпрямляется, в пол оборота разворачиваясь к Хуану. Понурый Тао внимательно смотрит на него, ожидая хоть каких-то слов, и у Ифаня не остается выбора. Невозможно, да и глупо, игнорировать парня, когда они заключены в одной камере:

— Что-то утешающие я тебе сказать не могу. Поэтому и не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Вряд ли о нашем нахождении известно, поэтому помощи ждать не стоит.

— Они нас убьют? Они для этого нас украли?

Командор кривится, но решает быть честным до конца. В конце концов, может, и правда стоит заранее приготовиться к собственной участи?

— Кто я — они знают. Так что, скорее всего мне устроят публичную казнь с записью на видео. Дескать, так будет с каждым, кто пойдет против них. Такое уже было и не раз, — Ифань опускает взгляд, отводя его от Тао, мрачнеет и продолжает уже тише с толикой вины, — Тебя здесь не должно было быть. Но взяли тебя, скорее всего из-за того, что ты омега. Прости, шкет…

По тому, что Ву замолкает и не смотрит на него, а так же помня недавние действия террористов, Хуан спрашивает, хотя уже заранее знает ответ:

— Меня так просто не убьют? Они изнасилуют меня?

— Скорее всего. Они не чтят омег, особенно других национальностей. Поэтому могут надругаться, избить и только после убить. И то если ты не умрешь сам до этого момента.

Вновь притянув к груди колени, Хуан укладывает сверху сцепленные руки, утыкаясь в них лбом.

Ифань рискует посмотреть на него. Внутри все будто сгорает от боли и чувства вины. Мужчина не злится на парня, виня себя, что не смог его уберечь и защитить. Он старался не думать о том, что может ждать этого мальчишку, но закрыть глаза на это невозможно.

— Шкет, не плачь…

Вскинув голову, Тао растерянно взглянул на военного.

— Я не собирался плакать. Не волнуйтесь. Уверен, вы из тех альф, кто терпеть не может чужие слёзы, — омега со вздохом опустил ноги, усаживаясь, придвигаясь к стене.

Ву хотел было возразить, опровергнув слова парня, но не стал, вновь приваливаясь к стене и закрывая глаза. Омега же то и дело ёрзал, пытаясь принять хоть какое-то удобное положение, что было трудно сделать на холодном полу с закованными руками. В конце концов, не выдержав, парень вытянул перед собой ноги, приваливаясь к стене, как мужчина.

Их положение и без того было безрадостным, а в таком гнетущем молчании и вовсе царила атмосфера траура. Тао честно старался держаться, сохраняя хотя бы видимое спокойствие, хотя нервы были на пределе. Понимая, что ещё немного и он сорвется вдарившись в панику и истерику, Хуан неуверенно произнес:

— Как думаете, сколько сейчас времени?

Не открывая глаз, мужчина пожал плечами.

— Скорее всего поздний вечер или около полуночи. Нас привезли сюда перед закатом. Хотя пара часов у нас ещё есть. Они предпочитают устраивать расправы на рассвете.

Омега скривился, пытаясь начать разговор, он надеялся хоть немного отвлечься, но командор упрямо напоминал ему о том, что совсем скоро его ожидает. Сглотнув, вновь поёрзав, Тао с обреченным вздохом проговорил:

— Пожалуйста, давайте поговорим? Только о чем-нибудь другом. Просто чтобы отвлечься, а то сидеть в тишине и постоянно думать о грядущем…

Ифань открыл глаза, повернув голову в сторону парня. Видя его затравленный вид, он отстранился от стены, сев лицом к Хуану.

— Хорошо. О чем хочешь поговорить?

Тао ненадолго задумался.

— Эм… расскажите о себе?

Задумка парня мужчине определенно не пришлась по душе, но Тао смотрел на него с такой надеждой, что командор подумал, что с него не убудет рассказать о себе хотя бы в общих чертах.

— У меня посредственная биография. Родители развелись, когда я был ребёнком. Моим воспитанием занималась мать. Поскольку она работала учителем, денег у нас особо не водилось. Поэтому после школы я отправился в армию. Почти через полгода оказался на своей первой войне в средней Азии. Через пару месяцев после прибытия туда наш отряд попал в засаду в лесу. Многие были убиты, а меня контузило из-за разорвавшийся поблизости гранаты, — мужчина грустно усмехнулся, — отчасти мне повезло, так как взрывной волной меня отбросило в росшие поблизости кусты, попутно приложив головой о дерево. Но в итоге, когда остальных ребят добивали, меня не заметили. В госпитале я познакомился с Исином. Тогда у меня было отвратительное состояние и меня хотели отправить домой, прописав инвалидность. Вряд ли двадцатилетний парень без образования, умеющий только худо-бедно воевать мог бы найти нормальную работу, а жить на пособие мне казалось унизительным. Садиться же на шею матери и того подавно. Поэтому я приложил все усилия, чтобы восстановиться и едва ли не с боем отстаивал свое право остаться в рядах армии. Поскольку я был на хорошем счету мне решили дать шанс, но чтобы полностью доказать свою дееспособность мне потребовалось ещё несколько лет. Так упорным и непрестанным трудом я добился своей должности. В общем всё! — резко выдохнув, альфа, желая сменить тему, без интереса произнес, — твой черед, шкет.

Будто не услышав слова мужчины, Тао о чем-то сосредоточенно думал, хмуро сдвинув брови, и вдруг широко распахнул глаза.

— Так из-за этого?! Вот же!

— Ты о чем?

Хуан коснулся пальцем кончика носа.

— Обоняние. Вы не чувствуете запахов из-за травмы?

— Ах, это… — Ифань скривился, — Аносмия* — единственное оставшееся последствие после контузии. Зато я не подвержен безумствам инстинктов, которые не дают спокойно жить остальным.

Насупившись, Тао зло и с обидой смотрел на мужчину.

— Господи! Не могу поверить, что из-за этого я терпел все эти унижения. Конечно, у меня были предположения, но я все же не терял надежды, а тут…

Мужчина недоуменно вскинул брови.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Ни о чем!

Фыркнув, Хуан отвернулся. Он чувствовал досаду и обиду, хотя не знал на кого он сердился сильнее — на Ифаня или на самого себя. С самого первого момента, как он увидел Ву, он был им покорен. Хотя грубость альфы заметно оттолкнула омегу, ему хотелось надеяться, что это лишь первая реакция и, когда они познакомятся ближе, командор изменит свое отношение. Вот только с ходом времени этого так и не произошло, хотя Тао надеялся до последнего. Наверное, надежда не покинула его даже сейчас.

Ифань недоумевая глядел на парня, который так внезапно ни с того ни с сего вспылил, а затем заметно расстроился. Не желая нарываться на очередную ругань, мужчина прислонился к стене.

В помещении вновь воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая редкими шорохами, когда омега ёрзал на месте.

Как бы командор ни старался, поведение омеги оставалось для него непонятным. На его памяти Хуан впервые вел себя так странно, хотя, наверное, эта странность началась ещё в лагере, когда они поругались в его кабинете в последний раз. Посмотрев на Тао, Ву нахмурился. Постепенно в комнате становилось прохладней, и Хуан все сильнее сжимался, стараясь сохранить тепло. Из-за того, что помещение ни коим образом не отапливалось, ночной холод проникал с улицы внутрь.

— Шкет.

Омега фыркнул, отвернувшись принципиально к стене, но заметно поёжился.

— Собираешься игнорировать меня как в лагере? — парень даже головы не повернул в сторону мужчины, тем самым сильнее задевая его, — Эй, рядовой Хуан! Что в этот раз не так?

Рыкнув, омега всё-таки развернулся яростно выпаливая:

— Если честно всё ни так! Это дурацкое прозвище! И ваше вечное хамство и грубость! Ваше надменное отношение! И главное — моя глупость и бессмысленные старания что-то вам доказать, хотя вам это, разумеется, и даром не было нужно!

— Объясни толком, что не так? Я не понимаю!

Тао набрал полную грудь воздуха, точно намереваясь перейти на крик, но так же резко выдохнул, сдуваясь, и тихо, как-то обреченно, произнес, устремив взгляд в пол:

— Я влюбился в вас. Но, несмотря на все мои старания, вы не видите во мне ни то, что своего омеги, вы вообще во мне омегу не видите. Для вас, я не более чем помеха и проблема.

Хуан поджал губы, а Ву ошеломленно смотрел на него, будто его контузило второй раз. Меж тем актер горько усмехнулся.

— Я просто хотел стать достойным актером. Потратил на это несколько лет. Работал без продыху, без перерывов. В итоге вляпался в дурацкий скандал, оказавшись в армии. Думайте, я был счастлив этому или рвался сюда? Мне с самого начала не оставили выбора! Надеялись, что я сбегу? А если мне некуда было бежать? Да и я как болван старался показать вам, что не так плох, как вы думаете. И оказалось всё зря. Хотя, наверное, я сам виноват. В любом случае, это глупый финал для глупого омеги, оказаться в плену и ждать момента, когда тебя изнасилуют и убьют. А я ведь даже никогда не был с альфой…

Командор нервно сглотнул. Он был уверен, что уж теперь парень заплачет, но Тао только сжался сидя в комок и погрузился в свои мрачные думы, подрагивая всем телом.

Первая растерянность сменилась жалостью и сочувствием, перешедшими в спонтанную нежность. Ифань оправдывал себя тем, что жить им осталось недолго, а потому решился сделать то, что вряд ли сделал бы при иных обстоятельствах.

— Тао, иди сюда.

Омега поднял взгляд, посмотрев на мужчину. Подняв руки, Ву развел их чуть в стороны, делая кольцо. Видя сомнения во взгляде парня, альфа, точно оправдываясь, добавил:

— Ты же замерз. А это немногое, что я могу для тебя сделать.

Быстро взвесив все против и за, Хуан, не став дожидаться, когда его начнут уговаривать, прополз ближе к мужчине, нырнув в кольцо теплых рук. С некоторой робостью придвинувшись ближе к командору, Тао тихо и облегченно выдохнул, вызвав на лице Ифаня мягкую улыбку.

Опустив руки, командор придвинул парня ближе к себе, тихо спрашивая:

— Так ведь лучше?

Подняв голову, заглядывая альфе в глаза, омега тихо с нежностью выдохнул:

— Лучше. Намного.

Смущенно улыбнувшись, Тао придвинулся ближе, садясь полубоком, опуская голову мужчине на плечо. Ву хмыкает, поражаясь стремительности смены настроения Хуана, а так же тому, как по-хозяйски он устраивается в его руках. Опустив взгляд на прикрывшего глаза омегу, Ифань задумчиво произносит:

— Я прошу прощения за свои слова и действия, — открыв глаза, актер, не отстраняясь, поднимает взгляд, внимательно рассматривая черты лица командора, — Хотя я ума не приложу, чем мог тебе понравиться.

— Наверное, я просто мазохист. Хотя прежде такого за собой не замечал.

Командор хмыкает, тихо спрашивая:

— А как бы ты отреагировал, если бы я сказал, что ты тоже мне нравишься?

Отстранившись, Тао задумчиво склонил голову на бок.

— Как бы отреагировал? Вероятно вот так…

Ву не сопротивляется, потому что, возможно, говоря это, он надеялся на такой исход, а потому, когда парень целует его, мужчина прижимает устроившегося у него на коленях актера ближе. Почему бы не умереть без сожалений и не сделать то, что действительно хочется. Тао перебрасывает сцепленные руки за голову Ифаню, целуя его уверенно и страстно. И пусть командор абсолютно не чувствует запахов, губы актера кружат ему голову. Смешно подумать, но он суровый военный понимает, что если бы они стояли у него могли подкоситься колени, как у незрелого подростка.

Хуан же и вовсе едва не теряет голову, с ненавистью думая о скованных руках, из-за которых они не могут нормально коснуться друг друга. Консистенция запахов становится всё сильнее, будоража сознание, возбуждая и волнуя.

Неохотно и с трудом отстраняясь, альфа тяжело дышит, улыбаясь, видя как омега все равно тянется к его губам.

— Тише, Тао. Успокойся. Пусть я не чувствую твой запах, но будет лучше если его не почувствуют и остальные. А ты, судя по всему, уже готов потечь.

Актера действительно потряхивает от возбуждения. Облизывая губы, он хрипло выдыхает:

— Без разницы. Будь у меня первым?..

— Тао, — прервав речь парня, мужчина вздыхает, упираясь своим лбом в его, — мы оба в наручниках и в любой момент нас могут убить. Прости, но такая атмосфера не способствует достаточной степени возбуждения.

Хмурясь, Хуан обиженно спешно отвечает:

— Это всё из-за твоей аносмии. Если бы ты чувствовал мой запах, ты бы не говорил так. Все происходящее вокруг не имело бы для тебя значения, и ты бы просто… — внезапно омега замер, отстраняясь и ошарашенно посмотрев на оторопевшего от таких перемен альфу, с каким-то проявляющимся восторгом закончил, — потерял голову!

Заерзав, Тао обернулся глядя на двери, кусая губы и судорожно что-то обдумывая.

— Тао? — стараясь успокоить взволнованного парня, мужчина не без труда провел по его спине, но актер это даже не заметил.

— Как думаешь, их много?

Командор нахмурился.

— Точно сказать не смогу, но не мало. Хотя поскольку сейчас ночь, многие вероятно на отдыхе, хотя сторожевые на постах точно есть.

Сдвигая брови к переносице, Хуан постукивает в размышлении по губам.

— Скорее всего, нас охраняет тот альфа с ключами. И ещё двое, которых я видел в той комнате. Хм… вы сможете, если что стрелять с закованными руками?

— Что опять пришло в твою безумную голову?

Ву смотрит на Тао устало и снисходительно, что вместе с тоном, которым всё было сказано, задевает самолюбие парня.

— Вы так и хотите сидеть здесь, ожидая расправы? Мы должны бороться! Я не намерен опускать руки и сдаваться!

— Твой энтузиазм мог быть похвален в другой ситуации, но сейчас не сходи с ума! Их больше, и я прикован к стене, а от тебя вряд ли будет много толку!

Сердито рыкнув, Хуан, схватив руки мужчины, потянул их вверх, выбираясь из захвата.

— Если вы готовы смириться с собственной участью, то я нет! Потому что я ОМЕГА!!! И я горжусь этим! Даже если вы считаете меня неудачником, это не так! И всё чего я хотел — небольшой помощи от вас! Но раз вы не готовы, то просто заткнитесь и смотрите, как я вытащу нас отсюда! Тупой альфа!!!

Ифань был ошарашен такой яростной речью, но совсем скоро и вовсе в шоке распахнул глаза, судорожно моргая, когда Тао схватил его за ворот и, рванув на себя, страстно и развязно принялся целовать. Этот мальчишка творил нечто невообразимое, раз за разом потрясая и огорошивая мужчину. Он походил на ураган. Сокрушая хладнокровие и спокойствие альфы, то выводя его из себя, то кружа голову соблазняя. И этот раз не стал исключением. Как же он ненавидел сковывающие его цепи, вынужденно позволяя омеге вести, будучи не в силах показать этому дерзкому актеру, что на самом деле не стоит выводить командора из себя любым способом. Если они и правда каким-то чудом выберутся отсюда, он точно проучит Хуана!

Отстраняется Тао так же резко, как и припадает к нему. Парень усмехается, дразня мужчину проводя большим пальцем, стирая с уголка губ остатки слюны. Ву, с затуманенным желанием взглядом, неотрывно следит за ним. Если бы он мог, то явно бросился следом за актером, а так, он даже подняться нормально не может.

— Не сегодня, командор. Нам ещё нужно поработать.

Омега отходит на пару шагов назад, понимая, что если его план не сработает, то всё станет в разы хуже, но предупреждать об этом мужчину не стоит, иначе Ифань будет против. Ву думает, что Тао сошел с ума, когда он расстегивает куртку, лохматит свои волосы, чуть приспускает штаны, обнажая тазовые косточки, и опускается на пол.

— Тао, нет!

— Просто доверьтесь мне.

Сгибая в колене ближайшую к выходу ногу, Хуан прикрывает глаза, опуская между ног руку.

— Ты рехнулся!

Ифань дергается в его сторону, что, разумеется, оказывается безуспешно, но омега только улыбается, потому что это лишь добавит достоверности происходящему, как и возбуждающие мускусные ноты в воздухе.

Первый срывающийся с губ парня стон заставляет строй мурашек промаршировать по спине мужчины вдоль позвоночника. Хочется выдрать эту чертову цепь из стены, разорвать наручники и напялить на этого извращенца паранджу. Нервы альфы не инструмент для игры нахального мальчишки! Тао точно пытается загнать его в гроб каждым своим стоном, кусанием губ и запрокидыванием головы. Как он может так развязно вести себя прямо перед ним?!

Заглянувший на шум один из охранников при открывшейся ему картине застывает на мгновение, а затем ухмыляется, поспешно заходя внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь, ибо делиться такой сладостной находкой с остальными никто бы не стал. Возбужденный омега бросает на него взгляд, разводя чуть шире ноги, тихо выстанывая: «Пожалуйста…». У Ву от этого глаза наливаются кровью.

Адаррхец поспешно открывает решетчатую дверь, с вожделением оглядывая вероятно текущего парня, который прикрывает глаза, что-то бессвязно бормочущего в огне вожделения. Запах омеги кружит голову и мужчина небрежно откидывает оружие, расстегивая поспешно штаны, бросаясь на Хуана точно голодный зверь.

Ифань готов зарычать от ярости, но Тао внезапно жутко ухмыляется, и командор просто застывает в непонятках. Омега сам не уверен, что у него всё получится, но отступать уже поздно. Адаррхец, продолжая что-то бормотать, окончательно старается стянуть с парня штаны, и упускает момент, когда скованные руки сжимаются в кулаки и со всей силы ударяют его по лицу. Мужчина трясет головой, но прежде чем он успеет вскрикнуть, Хуан делает захват ногами, передавливая ему шею, а затем, не жалея сил, наносит ещё пару ударов сцепленными в замок руками. Тело под ним дергается и обмякает.

Застыв, Ву в шоке смотрит на развернувшуюся перед ним за пару мгновений сцену.

Скинув адаррхца с себя, актер ещё держит сжатые кулаки, чтобы, если будет нужно, ударить ещё раз, но мужчина уже находится в отключке. Пока остальные террористы не спохватились, Хуан рывком бросается к автомату, толкая его в сторону приходящего в себя командора.

— Оказывается ты страшный человек, шкет. Соблазнить и вырубить…

— Следите лучше за дверью, — нависая сверху над мужчиной без сознания, Тао принимается обыскивать карманы, — У него должен быть ключ от наручников.

Сложно поверить, что этот парень, хладнокровно шарящий сейчас в одежде валявшегося мужчины, совсем недавно метался в агонии желания. На полу вырастает горка из запасных патронов, ножа, спичек и двух гранат. Под конец актер удовлетворенно выдыхает:

— Нашел!

С редкостной ловкостью избавляя себя от наручников, Хуан проходит ближе к мужчине, самодовольно улыбаясь.

— Ну что, поверили? Я заслужил Оскар?

Присаживаясь сбоку, так, чтобы не закрывать альфе обзор двери, омега отстегивает его наручники.

Ифань на пару мгновений забывает, что ему нужно заботиться об их безопасности, потому что трудно оторвать взгляд от такого парня. Спонтанно приходит осознание, что вероятно именно в этот момент купидон, последний месяц безрезультатно обстреливающий его бронежилет, нашел-таки в нем брешь. Стоит признать — альфа просто окончательно влюбился в это ходячее недоразумение.

Когда наручники падают, первое, что хочется сделать мужчине, притянуть к себе Хуана и жестко поцеловать, наказывая за истраченные в последние несколько минут нервы. Но ситуация не позволяет тратить на это время, потому что в любой миг по их душу могут прийти враги.

Поднимаясь, Ву прислушивается к звукам снаружи, но пока сравнительно тихо. Остальных террористов видно не сильно заинтересовало, куда отправился их товарищ. Перестраховываясь, командор подходит к вырубленному мужчине и, опустившись на колени, резким движением сворачивает ему шею.

— Но…

— Удар в спину нам не нужен, — складывая гранаты, патроны и нож в карманы, Ифань добавляет, — Тебе вообще повезло, что он так быстро вырубился.

— У меня просто был хороший учитель рукопашного боя.

Из-за язвительного тона слова совершенно не походят на похвалу, но на пререкания, как и на остальное, времени нет. Первым прокрадываясь к выходу, мужчина рукой останавливает омегу.

— Держись позади. Для начала стоит разжиться бронежилетами и оружием для тебя.

— Ок. Теперь ваш черед показать класс, командор.

Не давая себе время на раскачку, Ву резко врывается в комнату, сразу понимая, почему визит их охранника в камеру остался незамеченным остальными. Двое мужчин, посмеиваясь играли в карты. Два коротких выстрела и карты вместе со столом окрашиваются кровью. Быстро оглядываясь вокруг, Ифань перепрыгивает через диван, хватая оружие убитых. Оставив один автомат себе, второй он перебрасывает выглянувшему из комнаты Хуану, сразу жестом указывая на пол. Поймав оружие, омега послушно падает вниз. Добираясь до вторых дверей, стараясь не попадать в зону обзора снаружи, командор прислушивается к каждому шороху. Звук стрельбы должны были услышать и остальные, а значит, к ним должны были нагрянуть гости. Не заставляя себя ждать, снаружи слышатся крадущиеся шаги. После потери обоняния, у мужчины обострился слух, а потому он понимает, что двигаются сюда от силы один-два человека. Террористы пока не поднимали панику и звук стрельбы, скорее всего, списали на какую-либо потасовку здешней троицы, но стоит избавиться от этих парней, как всем станет ясно, что всё не так просто, как могло показаться.

Ифань судорожно вспоминает маршрут, по которому их тащили в этом здании, когда привезли. Им нужно как можно быстрее выбраться из здания, потому что один он долго не продержится, а его поражение будет значить и ту мрачную судьбу для Тао, которую омега так страшился. Хотя бы парня он должен вывезти из этого кошмара.

Адаррхцы не теряют бдительности и потому в комнату заглядывают с крайней осторожностью. Едва слыша звук шелеста одежды, когда террористы поднимают оружие, замечая убитых, Ву выглядывает из укрытия, делая пару выстрелов, не давая врагам форы. На этих мужчинах уже есть броня и потому если одного удается убить с одного выстрел в голову, второй успевает увернуться и что-то выкрикнуть. Чертыхаясь, Ифань вновь скрывается за стеной от выстрелов в его сторону. Короткий промежуток времени и очередная стрельба. Каждая секунда на вес золота.

Когда второй парень валится на пол короткого коридора, а с другой стороны слышится топот, командор поспешно хватает убитых затаскивая их в комнату.

— Шкет, живо сюда.

Тао по-пластунски поспешно доползает к мужчине, стараясь не попасть в зону видимости.

— Да?

— Сними с них броню и надевай.

— А вы?

— Некогда!

Выворачивая руку, альфа делает пару выстрелов, не подпуская рванувшихся в коридор из другого конца террористов. Хуан не задает лишних вопросов, мысленно молясь, чтобы они сумели выбраться отсюда. Руки подрагивают от напряжения, но омега собирает волю в кулак, приказывая себе собраться и быть сдержанней, и хладнокровней. Пока альфа отстреливается от врагов, Тао стягивает броню с убитых, стараясь игнорировать простреленные головы и сдерживать рвотные позывы. Надев бронежилет, актер резко выдыхает, вскидывая оружие и впихивая второй бронежилет в руки военного.

— Может, я ни в кого не попаду, но придержу их на расстоянии. Надевайте!

Ифань бросает на Хуана быстрый взгляд, понимая, что без защиты долго не протянет, а потому вынужден признать правоту парня.

— Только не высовывайся сам.

— Хорошо.

Если бы были другие варианты, Ву ни за что не пустил бы Тао так близко к линии огня, но сейчас у него нет иной поддержки, а выиграть хоть немного времени им нужно. Впрочем, альфа управляется за считанные секунды, сказывается многолетний опыт, а затем пугает омегу, резко вырываясь в коридор, скрываясь за ближайшей колонной. Оставаясь в одиночестве в комнате и не получив каких-то указаний, актер застывает, пытаясь понять что делать дальше. Но думать, как обычно, ему не дают, потому что командор, перебежками, отстреливаясь, продвигается вперед. Хуан молит всех богов, чтобы с мужчиной ничего не случилось и чувствует облегчение, слыша спустя пару минут вскрик: «Шкет, сюда!»

Выглядывая и убеждаясь, что мужчина уже стоит в конце коридора, отстреливаясь от тех, кто в следующем помещении, парень поспешно добирается до него, рыча:

— Можно было предупредить!

— Времени нет, но так и быть, слушай. После этой комнаты будет ещё одна с двумя дверьми. Правая ведет во вторую часть дома и к выходу, левая же в гараж. Я займусь проходом в гараж, чтобы достать нам транспорт, а тебе придется придержать народ в доме. Справишься?

Сглатывая горькую слюну, Тао хрипло сдавленно произносит:

— Постараюсь.

Делая несколько выстрелов, мужчина смотрит на парня, выдыхая:

— Я в тебя верю, шкет. И нам придется сделать всё быстро, иначе патронов не хватит.

Собирая всё свое мужество, Хуан внезапно произносит с твердой уверенностью:

— Мы обязаны выбраться. Тогда я скажу вам одну важную вещь. Так что делайте что хотите, но мы должны освободиться. Это важно!

Ифань смотрит на парня с непониманием, но для решения загадок омеги не подходящий момент.

Все происходящее становятся для Тао личным адом, потому что оказывается, что отвоевать одну комнату может быть неимоверно трудно. И дело не только в отстреливающихся террористах, но и банально в том, что до этого дня он никогда не убивал людей. Он старается не думать об этом и по мере сил помогать командору. Он четко сознает, что от него, так же как и от мужчины, в равной степени зависит их свобода. Приказывая себе отключить эмоции, страхи и сомнения, Хуан старается четко выполнять отдаваемые Ву редкие указания и следовать всему, чему его научили за минувший месяц.

Занять одну комнату оказывается тяжким испытанием, удержать её и подавно трудно.

Патронов становится всё меньше и каждый выстрел приходится выверять, что не идет на пользу беглецам. Ифань чувствует холодный пот, когда слышит тихий голос Тао.

— У меня осталось десять патронов…

Ву не хочет говорить, что у него самого их не много, но положение вещей удручает. Если они останутся здесь, то их прикончат. Думать слишком долго тоже нельзя, а потому альфа принимает единственное возможное на данный момент решение. Им придется прорываться к машинам напрямую.

— Живо сюда, шкет.

Делая ещё пару выстрелов, омега спешит к мужчине.

— Есть план?

— Вроде того. Нам нужно добраться до крайней машины. Идешь первым, я тебя прикрываю. Ясно?

— Да!

Как Тао не старался, голос предательски дрогнул. Не давая время раскисать, Ву резко бросает:

— Двинулись!

Бросаясь вперед, Хуан ждал пронзительной боли, если его ранят, но следующий попятам Ву, отстреливаясь, не давал адаррхсцам и шанса.

Распахивая дверь, парень быстро ныряет в салон. Ву заскакивает несколькими секундами спустя, но они кажутся омеге тысячами лет.

Захлопнув дверь, Ифань выдыхает сквозь зубы и рычаще произносит:

— Теперь главное выбраться.

Тао спешит завести машину.

— Куда ехать?

— Прямо и вдаривай по газам. Дальше надеемся только на чудо.

— Но машина ведь бронирована!

— Уверен, что у них найдется гранатомет, но может нам всё же повезёт.

— Так бросьте в них тоже гранаты!

Ифань удивленно поворачивается к Хуану, который газует, срываясь с места. Ругая самого себя, Ву вытаскивает гранаты. Машина вырывается из гаража, тараня ворота. Распахнув дверь, командор выдергивает чеку, швыряя гранату назад в здание, без промедления швыряя следом вторую и захлопывая двери.

Позади раздается громкий взрыв, сотрясающий землю, но парень лишь прибавляет скорости, стараясь удержать руль и не поддаться действию взрывной волны, норовившей их снести.

В ночи дорогу особенно не видно, а потому, вылетев из вражеского лагеря, Тао едет не пойми как и куда, отчего машину трясет по кочкам. Ифань скрипит зубами, а Хуан нервно озвучивает собственные мысли:

— Я очень надеюсь, что впереди нет какого-нибудь обрыва!

— Вроде не должно быть. Хотя не уверен. Мы этих гадов не могли несколько месяцев найти, так что…

Мужчина осекается, потому что навстречу им движется ряд огней. Омега кусает губы, отчаянно выдыхая:

— Только не говорите мне, что к ним едет подкрепление!

— Дерьмо!

Мрачнея, Ифань хмурится, но что-то кажется ему во всем этом странным, и он уже тише бросает:

— Останови машину.

— Что?

— Останови машину! Что-то здесь не так!

Тихо ругаясь, что они были почти на свободе, Тао останавливается.

— Сиди здесь! Если что, гони прочь!

— А вы?..

Распахнув дверь, Ифань выбирается наружу, проходя вперед, вставая сбоку впереди от машины. Омега нервно сжимает руль, потому что нервы на пределе и уже поскорее хочется, чтобы эта дьявольская ночь закончилась, а утром оказалось, что ему просто приснился жуткий сон.

К ним приближаются несколько машин. Первые две останавливаются в нескольких метрах, остальные же проносятся мимо.

Ву тихо выдыхает, видя знакомый рисунок с гербом, но сразу удивленно вскидывает брови, когда из ближайшей машины вместо военных выбираются Пак и О.

— Ну и наделали вы шума, командор Ву.

— Э? А где…

— Главное не нервничайте, командор, — Пак остается в стороне, пока О приближается к нему, протягивая руку, — Представлюсь ещё раз, генерал О! Прошу прощения за этот спектакль, вынужденная мера.

Сказать, что Ифань в шоке, не сказать ничего. Поскольку его рука остается без внимания, Сехун опускает её, усмехаясь.

— Давайте обо всем по порядку. Для начала, будет лучше, если вы переберетесь в наши машины. Полковник Пак, заберите транспорт командора. Кстати, — радужноволосый бросает взгляд в сторону машины за спиной командора и хмурится, — Хуану нужна помощь?

Ву оборачивает и замирает, потому что Тао уткнулся лбом в руль, точно прячась от окружающих. Сорвавшись с места, Ифань добегает до двери у водительского места и резко распахивает её.

— Шкет?

Мужчина застывает, видя, как парень быстро стирает с лица слёзы.

— Всё в порядке, командор. Просто их появление было таким неожиданным, и я просто рад, — альфа чувствует боль в груди, видя, как актер выдавливает из себя вымученную насквозь фальшивую улыбку, — Я сейчас же возьму себя в руки и успокоюсь.

— Тао…

Омега трет глаза, убирая остатки слёз и выбирается из машины. Сехун хмыкает, кивая на вторую машину, стоявшую поодаль.

— Забирайтесь внутрь, господин Хуан. Вас доставят обратно в лагерь. Теперь всё позади.

Стараясь изобразить улыбку, Тао усмехается, проходя мимо:

— Я с самого начала чувствовал, что вы слишком не похожи на журналистов и репортеров.

О, хмыкает, неопределенно пожимая плечами. Из второй машины, навстречу Тао, выходит Бекхён, придерживающий для него дверь. Останавливаясь возле неё, парень оглядывается, бросая взгляд в сторону неотрывно наблюдавшего за ним командора, после чего забирается внутрь. Бён садится следом и машина, развернувшись, уезжает в сторону лагеря миротворцев.

Сехун смотрит на отъехавший транспорт, а затем оборачивается к Ифаню.

— Теперь стоит перейти к делу, командор Ву. Продолжим разговор в машине.

Развернувшись, О направляется в машину. Приходя в себя, Ифань направляется следом.

Минуя командора, Пак забирается в угнанную машину террористов, так же заводя двигатель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Аносми́я — потеря обоняния.  
> Посттравматическая аносмия, как правило, не поддается лечению; только у 10% больных отмечают полное или частичное восстановление обоняния.


	10. Tell me about...

— Честно говоря, вы выглядите слишком молодо для генерала.

Ифань устало взглянул на Сехуна, вызывая у него в ответ усмешку.

— Внешность обманчива, командор. На деле мне 43.

С трудом не закашлявшись, Ву предпочел перевести тему.

— Так всё-таки с чем связан ваш маскарад?

— У нас были подозрения, что кто-то передает информацию о наших планах вражеской стороне. Именно поэтому все наши действия длительное время не приносили результата. Сознаюсь, идея с шоу пришла спонтанно, и я довольно скептически отнесся к ней. Но задумка была такова, чтобы убедить наших врагов, что у нас много свободного времени, раз мы занимаемся чем-то подобным — Сехун усмехнулся, — Мы долго отбирали подходящую кандидатуру, но в итоге выбрали Хуана, ибо этот мальчишка слишком упрямый и к своей цели идет напролом с упорством барана. Остальное было делом техники. Устроить ему небольшой скандал и уговорить директора компании нам помочь. Но, надеюсь, об этом вы ему не расскажите. Ему это знание пользы не принесет.

— Выходит, никакого шоу на деле нет?

— Почему же, в конце концов, по нашей милости его репутация оказалась подорвана, и нам следует ему её восстановить. Так что шоу будет, хотя возможно не совсем таким, как он ожидает. Но вернемся к нашим планам. Мы нарочно забросили удочку террористам о нашей миссии сопровождения. Вы же в курсе, что они стараются избавляться от наших медиков, чтобы оставить нас без врачебной поддержки, поэтому было ожидаемо, что они решатся напасть.

— Минуту, получается, указания взять с собой Хуана было для того, чтобы он попал в плен?

— Нам нужно было выследить их логово, командор. А Хуан, что поделать, сидеть на одном месте долго не может, поэтому было очевидно, что он выйдет из машины. То же, что адаррхсцы купятся на омегу, тоже можно было предсказать. В его обмундировании был жучек, по которому мы и отслеживали ваше перемещение. Мы бы в любом случае вас вызволили, но вы нас опередили, — О тихо засмеялся, — Предугадать то, что вы решитесь на побег, было трудно.

Ифань смутился.

— Изначально это была инициатива Хуана.

— Вот как, а мальчишка и, правда, не промах. Нам бы такие пригодились. Был бы у нас уже третьим омегой на счету.

— Третьим?

— Ну, первый — Лу Хань, мой супруг, он наш снайпер и разведчик, поэтому мы отправили его к вам в лагерь следить за происходящим. А второй — Бён, хотя он можно сказать скорее изредка помогает. Он действительно журналист, но к тому же не плохой хакер.

Ву нахмурился, понимая, что у него под носом проворачивался целый заговор о котором он ни сном ни духом.

— Могу я узнать, почему меня не поставили обо всем этом в известность?

— Не обижайтесь, командор, но до тех пор, пока мы не нашли того, кто сливает информацию, мы решили не распространяться о данной миссии.

— Хотите сказать, вы подозревали меня? И что изменилось сейчас?

— Мы уже нашли причину всех бед. Это, кстати, был ваш помощник Юн. В данный момент он под арестом. Нам же с вами стоит допросить взятых в плен террористов.

— Вы уже взяли их базу?

— Мы же следили за вами, поэтому, узнав ваше местоположение, отправили группу для слежения. Сам же штурм планировали за час до рассвета. Хотя поднятая вами суматоха ввела нас в замешательство. Когда вы покинули их базу, чтобы не терять время, мы объявили о незамедлительном начале операции. К данному моменту всё уже должно быть завершено. Так что, дело за малым. Скоро вся их банда будет ликвидирована, а главы окажутся под арестом.

Ифань, кивнув, отвернулся к окну.

* * *

После возвращения в лагерь, Бён сопроводил Хуана в лазарет. Хотя ранений у него не было — пара ссадин, царапин и синяков не в счет, Бекхён настаивал оставить парня под бдительным присмотром Чжана.

Тао не стал возмущаться или негодовать — он слишком устал после всего произошедшего, чувствуя себя абсолютно выжатым и обессиленным.

Увидев военных и осознав, что угроза их жизням позади, Тао не выдержал и на эмоциях расплакался от облегчения. Но сразу укорил себя в этой слабости, потому что в таком виде ему не хотелось представать ни перед Ву, ни перед остальными. Поэтому, подавив собственные чувства, парень поспешил удалиться. Он думал, что смог совладать с самим собой и взять себя в руки, но оставшись в одиночестве за закрытой дверью лазарета, Хуан окончательно отошел от шока и воспоминания одно за другим ворвались в память, с опозданием принося полную картину случившегося. Осмысление близости смерти и возможного жестокого изнасилования, воспоминания о мертвых телах залитых кровью, а главное то, что он убил (!) человека и не одного, а нескольких, обрушились на него, потрясая и припечатывая, точно придавливая монолитной плитой. С начала съемок Тао понимал, как ему казалось, серьезность происходящего, но столкнувшись с жестокой реальностью, в полной мере почувствовал, что к такому он не был готов, просто потому, что к этому невозможно подготовиться. За мгновение спокойствие покинуло его, и омега зарыдал, давясь слезами. Вошедший на шум Исин, увидев состояние парня, поспешил к нему, желая узнать, что случилось и что у него болит, но всё что он получил в ответ, это сбивчивое: «Я убил их. Я убил этих людей!». Находясь в истерике, Хуан не обратил внимания, как врач поспешил в кабинет и вскоре вернулся с дозой успокоительного. До того момента, как препарат подействовал, Чжан приобнял актера, поглаживая по спине, утешая и успокаивая.

Когда лекарство подействовало и Тао, вымотавшись, погрузился в крепкий сон, Исин поправил ему одеяло и вернулся к собственным делам.

Через пару часов в лазарет заглянул Ифань, спросить о состоянии Хуана, а заодно дать другу обработать собственные ссадины и синяки. После слов переживающего за парня врача о нервном срыве из-за стресса и волнений, Ву погрузился в собственные размышления. Видя, что его рассказ встревожил командора, хотя мужчина старался не показывать это, Чжан предложил Ифаню заглянуть к Тао, но альфа отказался и поспешил уйти.

* * *

Впервые Тао врывается в кабинет командора без стука. Взвинченный, с торчащими ото сна волосами и абы как наспех надетой одежде. Ифань поднимает полный неодобрения взгляд от папки в руках, но Хуана это не волнует. Подлетев к столу, омега ударяет ладонями по поверхности, сердито выкрикивая:

— Какого чёрта?! Как это понимать?!

Опустив папку, мужчина откинулся на спинку, отстраняясь от разгневанного парня и, сложив руки на груди, спокойным тоном спросил:

— Что именно?

— Ты выдворяешь меня из лагеря! Я только проснулся, а у моей кровати уже сумки с собранными вещами! Доктор Чжан сказал, что мне уже даже купили билет на вечерний рейс!

— И что тебя не устраивает? Ваше шоу завершено, смысла находиться здесь у тебя больше нет. Так что, удачного полета!

— Но ты сам сказал мне, что я нравлюсь тебе, а теперь избавляешься от меня, даже не поговорив со мной об этом!

— Я не собираюсь забирать свои слова, но это ничего не меняет. Ты вернешься в столицу, возобновишь свои съемки. А я продолжу воевать. Каждый займется своим собственным делом и только. Как говориться, нам не по пути. Теперь наши дороги просто разойдутся.

— Но… но мы ведь истинные! Ты не чувствуешь мой запах из-за своей аносмии, но это так!

Помрачнев, мужчина нахмурился, поднимаясь.

— Довольно, шкет! Что ты хочешь добиться? Чтобы я оставил свой пост и бросился следом за тобой, как влюбленный мальчишка? Или хочешь остаться здесь, продолжая убивать?

Вздрогнув, Тао отстранился, выпрямляясь.

— Ты мне не веришь?..

— Твои слова, самая нелепая ложь, которую ты мог придумать. И даже если это так, то я не считаю это достаточной причиной для того, чтобы менять образ жизни. Кстати, у тебя осталось не так много времени до самолета. Поэтому можешь попрощаться со всеми, и через час лейтенант Ким отвезёт тебя и Бёна в аэропорт.

Хуан с полминуты обиженно глядит на Ифаня, пока не цедит сквозь зубы.

— Что ж, поздравляю вас, командор Ву! Вы таки добились своего, избавившись от меня. С самого начала мечтали об этом! Надеюсь, вы отлично отметите мой отъезд!

Альфа сжимает зубы, а затем холодно выдыхает:

— Удачной дороги!

Хмурясь, омега яростно рыкнул: «Да пошел ты!», — и поспешил к выходу, но сделав пару шагов, развернулся, и подбежав к мужчине, рванулся вперед. В последний момент Ифань отвернулся, отчего губы Тао скользнули по щеке. Быстро отстранившись, актер с болью взглянул на военного и, сглотнув вставший в горле ком, выбежал наружу.

Тяжело выдохнув, альфа коснулся рукой щеки и опустил голову.

* * *

Пожав руку омеги, Исин ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Удачи в новых работах! Буду с нетерпением ждать твои фильмы.

— Спасибо!

— Не забывай нас, — Кенсу подошел к парню, когда от него отошел врач, — Если что, пиши письма! И хорошо питайся!

— Обязательно!

Кивнув, До отошел в сторону. Глядя на отряд, с которым он провел этот месяц, Тао улыбнулся.

— Удачной вам службы! Спасибо, что защищаете нашу страну на дальних рубежах.

Заменяющий Чонина младший лейтенант, скомандовал отдать Хуану честь, и актер улыбнулся ещё шире. Выглянув из машины, Ким поторопил омегу.

Отдав честь в ответ, Тао поклонился и, пробежав напоследок взглядом по лагерю, поспешил к авто, где его уже ждал Бекхён.

Командор, сославшись на занятость делами, так и не пришел его проводить.

Спустя минуту машина выехала из лагеря, с каждым мгновением оставляя его все дальше позади.

Повернувшись к Бёну, Тао задумчиво спросил:

— Пак и О ведь остались там?

Недоумевая, журналист кивнул.

— Да. Но если ты переживаешь об отснятом сейчас материале, то Чанёль отправит мне его по электронной почте. Я отвезу их в студию в ближайшее время.

— Нет, я хотел спросить, не поедите ли вы туда ещё раз или не будете отправлять какие-нибудь посылки?

Бекхён растеряно качнул головой:

— Нет. Они тоже скоро вернутся.

Хуан заметно приуныл.

— А что такое?

— Просто хотел отправить в благодарность командору небольшой презент.

Услышав разговор омег, Чонин оглянулся:

— Можете передать с общим грузом. Его будут отправлять через неделю. Его регулярно доставляют нам. Там часто бывают вещи и письма для военного состава.

— Да? И как я могу это сделать?

— У вас есть где записать адрес, куда обращаться?

— Минуту!

Тао поспешно вынул телефон, куда вскоре тщательно записал, сохраняя в закладках, всю необходимую информацию.

* * *

— Посылка? Мне?

Ифань озадаченно взирал на Чунмёна, периодически бросая недоверчивые взгляды на коробку в его руках. Взглянув в который раз на имя адресата, Ким хмыкнул.

— Вам! Не сомневайтесь!

Передав посылку мужчине, майор со спокойной совестью ушел, оставляя Ву в растерянности.

Повертев коробку в руках, альфа настороженно рискнул её открыть.

Содержимое оказалось достаточно неожиданным. Две бутылки вина и конверт. В первую очередь прочтя письмо, Ифань, напрягшись, развернул бутылки этикетками к себе, так как прежде они были повернуты боком. Ву пару минут глядел на две витиеватые надписи неверящим взглядом, а затем поднялся из-за стола и в потерянном состоянии направился в лазарет.

Едва переступив порог, командор подумал, что зашел невовремя. Чжан сидел перед ноутбуком, шмыгая носом и глотая слёзы.

— Син? Что случилось? Что-то дома?

Нажав пробел на ноутбуке, врач ещё раз шмыгнул носом. Пройдя ближе, альфа заметил на экране знакомое заплаканное лицо.

— Что это?

— Решил посмотреть фильм с Хуаном. Последнее свидание. Это слишком печальная история. Она про медбрата омегу в хосписе, который влюбляется в своего пациента с раком мозга и пытается помочь ему исполнить его мечты перед смертью.

Вид плачущего Тао, как и в прошлый раз, разбивает ему сердце, поэтому Ифань просто захлопывает ноутбук, усаживаясь напротив.

— Это не так важно. Я… — Ву замялся, — Надо поговорить.

Ещё раз шмыгнув носом, Чжан проворчал:

— Я тебе уже говорил, если сам выдворишь Хуана, что ты и сделал, можешь не приходить ко мне плакаться!

Командор вздохнул, поставив на стол коробку, и вынул бутылки.

Помрачнев, Исин проворчал:

— Заливать горе алкоголем тоже не вариант, знаешь ли.

Ву сердито засопел носом, красноречиво глядя на врача. Пару секунд потерпев такой напор, врач, взмахнув руками, произнес:

— Ладно! Пока ты меня не спалил взглядом, так уж и быть, рассказывай, что у вас случилось.

Переведя дыхание, командор заговорил:

— Перед отъездом, он пришел ко мне и сказал, что мы истинные. Но я ему не поверил. Хотя не то чтобы не поверил, но это ведь всё сказки для наивных омег, а я таковым не являюсь…

— Ну, да. Я в курсе. Ты альфа — идиот! — Ифань насупился, отчего Чжан возвел глаза к потолку, — Извини, продолжай.

— В общем, я ему не поверил, а теперь он присылает это.

Ву развел руки, демонстрируя бутылки. Оглядев их, врач недоуменно выдохнул:

— И? Это намек: ты меня потерял, спейся?

— Нет же! Только истинные чувствуют запахи друг друга. Я ещё подумал, когда у него была течка, почему он вдруг сказал «напьемся». И теперь это, — мужчина указал сначала на одну бутылку, а затем на другую. Малиновое — моё любимое вино. А «Сангри» — мой запах.

Исин с грохотом уронил челюсть, потому что под конец альфа смущенно покраснел. С минуту в кабинете стояла тишина, оборвавшаяся так же резко, как началась. Подскочив, бета ткнул пальцем в командора.

— Тогда какого черта ты сидишь здесь?! Живо бери билет на самолет и лети за ним!!!

— Потому что он написал мне письмо. Хотя скорее это больше похоже на записку. Оскорбительную.

Запустив руку в коробку, альфа вынул конверт. Немного посомневавшись, он неуверенно протянул его Чжану. Вытащив сложенный листок и прочитав короткую записку, врач прыснул от смеха.

_«Выкуси, Вредина! Я не врал! А ты грызи теперь локти! Болван!»_

Внизу была пририсована корявая рогатая рожа, подписанная стрелочкой _«Ифань»_.

Просмеявшись, под угрюмым взглядом командора, Исин выдохнул:

— Определенно, сходство есть. И что ты намерен теперь делать?

Взглянув на бутылки, Ву расстроенно произнес:

— А что делать? Жить дальше. Сам ведь отпустил его. У тебя штопор есть?

* * *

Не зная какие-либо факты, очень часто невозможно сложить полную картину произошедшего. Смотря вышедшее-таки на экраны шоу «Real Men», Тао с жадностью слушал то, что говорили о его нахождении в лагере военнослужащие: Чонин, Кенсу, Чунмён, Исин, а главное — Ифань. Ву не скрывал своего категоричного отношения, хотя Хуан был озадачен его словами: «Долг альфы защищать омегу. Если мы позволим омегам брать в руки оружие, разве мы не изуродуем их, вынудив убивать и делать за нас всю грязную работу?». Актер впервые задумался о том, что желание выдворить его из лагеря было у Ву своеобразным способом «защитить его от войны». После такого осмысления, парню хотелось сделать фейспалм, а после извиниться за свои написанные на эмоциях в записке слова. Хотя очень быстро это желание отпало, потому что Тао был всё ещё обижен на мужчину. К тому же Ифань ни как не ответил ему ни через месяц, ни через два. И это при том, что Хуан слышал из новостей, что недавно войска вывели из Адаррха. Впрочем, горевать актеру было некогда. Шоу сделало свое дело и о нем вновь заговорили, к тому же, за помощь в упразднении террористической группировке ему присвоили государственную награду, что так же подняло его в глазах окружающих. Сам Тао не видел в своих действиях ничего особенного, ведь тогда он просто старался выжить.

* * *

Тао сбежал по лестнице в просторный холл отеля. На верхнем пролете показались люди с автоматами, открыв стрельбу вслед беглецу. Метнувшись в сторону ближайшей колонны, укрываясь за ней, омега испугано вжался, жмурясь от грохота ломающейся под пулями меблировки и падающих осколков отделки.

Перекрывая шум, по помещению раздался громогласный голос:

— Стоп! Снято!

Чуть встряхнув волосы, избавляясь от остатков пыли, Хуан направился к режиссеру, поднявшемуся ему навстречу.

— Отлично! У тебя хорошо получилось передать эмоции!

— Спасибо!

Уже громче, обращаясь ко всей съемочной группе, мужчина добавил:

— Десять минут перерыв и продолжим съемки. Следующая сцена с Ван Каем. Где он кстати?

Вертящаяся рядом помощница поспешно прощебетала:

— Приехал консультант для боевых сцен, и они разговаривали, обсуждая будущие эпизоды. Вот они кстати идут.

Позади раздался голос главного героя альфы:

— Надеюсь, я не опоздал?

— Нет, что вы!

Тао, следом за остальными, развернулся и шокировано распахнул глаза. За Каем в их сторону направлялся Ву. Между тем Ван продолжал:

— Мы разговорились о финальном действе, поэтому потеряли немного счет времени.

— Ничего, мы только отсняли сцену в отеле с Тао, — режиссер протянул руку командору, представляясь, — Чэн Лун. Рад нашему знакомству.

— Ву Ифань. Взаимно.

Хуан во все глаза непрерывно глядел на военного, будто ожидая, что он вот-вот растворится в воздухе.

— А с Тао вы уже знакомы. Я смотрел «Real Men», замечательное вышло шоу!

Ифань чуть нахмурился, так как эта тема ему определенно была неприятна.

— Кстати, раз мы займемся съемками эпизодов с Каем, Тао может показать вам студию.

— Но разве нам не нужно снять совместные эпизоды?

— Пока нет, сделаем это позднее.

Мгновенно утрачивая интерес к собеседникам, режиссер направился в сторону холла отеля, отстроенного в огромном ангаре. Всё внимание Луна занимали работающие здесь декораторы.

Ван Кай, попрощавшись с Ву, ушел готовиться к собственным съемкам, оставляя Ифаня и Тао в одиночестве. Неловко поежившись, актер прокашлялся, принимая собранный вид, обращаясь к командору.

— Мне нужно взять вещи в гримерной, подождите меня у выхода.

Развернувшись, омега направился прочь, не замечая, что альфа спустя пару секунд двинулся следом.

Зайдя в небольшую комнату, Тао прошел к трюмо, наклоняясь перед столиком, беря бутылочку с водой и начиная откручивать крышку, чтобы попить. Но прежде чем он успел закончить, за спиной послышался щелчок замка. Вскинув голову, Хуан увидел в зеркале закрывшего дверь Ву, обернувшегося к нему, встречаясь взглядом в отражении. Смотря глаза в глаза, Ифань усмехнулся:

— Надеюсь, так нам не помешают.

Закрутив бутылку и опустив её обратно на столик, актер обернулся, складывая руки на груди.

— И как это понимать?

— Просто хочу поговорить. Некоторые вещи лучше обсуждать наедине, а не в записках. Например то, что я, как ты сказал, вредина и болван?

Тао закатил глаза.

— Боже мой! Я знал, что вы злопамятный, но чтобы только ради этого явиться ко мне на съемочную площадку?! И почему тогда вы сделали это спустя несколько месяцев?

Командор прошел вперед, отходя от двери.

— В начале выводили войска, а затем оформляли документы о переводе в столичное ведомство. Думаю, хватит с меня мотаться по миру с одной войны на другую. Пора начинать вести оседлую жизнь.

Боясь поверить в посетившее его предположение, омега насторожился.

— И что заставило вас поменять свое мнение? Вы же сами мне сказали, что никогда не откажитесь от военной службы.

— Не откажусь. Но меня давно звали на Родину, служить здесь, поэтому я решил согласиться, особенно когда теперь есть достойный повод остаться.

В гримерной наступила тишина, Тао не мог поверить, что это на самом деле, а Ифань просто ждал его реакции, но в итоге всё-таки спросил:

— Так и будем стоять?

Точно приходя в себя, Хуан моргнул, и, плюнув на собственные волнения, выдохнул:

— А к черту всё! — альфа засмеялся, распахивая руки, когда омега бросился к нему, чтобы оказаться в крепких объятиях — Только попробуй после этого собраться и куда-нибудь уехать!

— Куда я от тебя денусь, шкет?!

— Эй! Только не надо меня так называть, пожалуйста!

— Тогда придется придумать что-то иное. Может быть — любимый?

Мысль попросить Ву ущипнуть его, казалась парню не такой уж абсурдной, так как все происходящее выглядело слишком нереальным, но в итоге Тао ограничился одной просьбой.

— Просто будь рядом и этого будет достаточно.

Мужчина весело усмехнулся:

— В таком случае тебе придется постоянно терпеть мои выходки.

— Это я как-нибудь переживу. У самого характер не сахар.

Ифань хмыкнул, крепче прижимая омегу, заранее потянувшегося к его губам.

* * *

Подойдя к гримерной Хуана, помощница режиссера коротко постучала и собралась толкнуть дверь, как делала это обычно, но она внезапно оказалась заперта. Удивившись, девушка растерянно уставилась на неё, точно вместо двери внезапно оказалась стена. Тао не покидал студию, а где ещё его можно было искать, она не знала. Внезапно внутри послышался какой-то шум и девушка, торопливо вновь постучалась, решив, что актер просто решил отдохнуть в тишине.

— Господин Хуан! Вас ждут на съемочной площадке. Вам ещё нужно наложить грим, поспешите!

За дверью вновь что-то загромыхало и раздался тихий стон. Встревожившись, помощница взволнованно воскликнула:

— Господин Хуан, всё в порядке?

— Ах, да! — слова завершились очередным стоном, и девушка невольно покраснела, — Я сейчас.

В следующий миг раздалось приглушенное ворчание и поспешные шаги. Дверь, щелкнув замком, открылась.

На пороге стоял запыхавшийся парень с раскрасневшимися губами, поспешно поправляющий одежду. От удивления помощница едва не открыла рот, а вот показавшийся следом мужчина заставил её щеки вспыхнуть ещё ярче, чем прежде.

Пригладив волосы, Тао, счастливо улыбаясь, выдохнул:

— Прошу прощения, уже иду!

Сорвавшись с места, Хуан поспешил на съемочную площадку.

Готовясь от смущения провалиться сквозь землю, девушка пугливо взглянула на Ву. Улыбнувшись, командор заговорщицки приложил палец к губам и неспешно направился следом за истинным.

Отношения с омегой не обещали быть простыми, слишком уж они оба темпераментные и эмоциональные. В будущем их определенно могла ждать куча громких ссор и столь же громких примирений, тонна вытрепанных нервов и вместе с тем множество ярких, незабываемых моментов, заставляющих влюбляться в свою пару ещё сильнее.

Решая изменить собственный образ жизни и поставить всё на кон этих отношений, Ифань ещё не знал, что из-за работы Хуана им придется длительное время скрываться, а самому командору учиться справляться с ревностью и собственническими чувствами, когда у Тао будут съемки поцелуев и постельных сцен. Впрочем, омеге тоже случится потрепать себе нервы, когда мужчина по долгу службы вынужденно оставит его из-за участия в военных операциях.

Но даже так, спустя несколько лет, притершись характерами и достигнув, наконец, взаимопонимания, и альфа, и омега уверенно смогут сказать, что все пройденные трудности и испытания стоят теплых объятий, нежных поцелуев и уютного дома полного любви и заботы.


End file.
